Lost Inside
by BeBlessed
Summary: Sequel of All that i'm living for. Riven sends his daughter to Red Fountain because she doesn't know her powers. Not a good idea; It leads from family to friends to enemies to love to hate to even rape. Actually based on my life...Changed the sum
1. Friends

**Helloo hello hello :) So this is the third story of my triology :D Ifff you want me to continue this in 4 stories then tell me but if you don't like that, no worries ;) Just asking to be sure XD I hope you all liked '**Heartache**' & '**All that i'm living for**' so far :D As you all know, Musa is dead, she died at giving birth and now Riven has to take care of his daughter . **This story is mainly based on my life since my life has a lot of drama and it's mainly based on my relationship with my dad. Some things in this story happened to me and i'm not afraid or anything to write them and it's quite interesting. So you'll see it has a lot of drama XD **Make sure you read 'Heartache' and 'All that i'm living for' before this :D Anyways I hope you like it and I do not own anything! Enjoy! And it's in no ones p.o.v XD**

**

* * *

**

**~With Riven and Harmony - 15 years later~**

Harmony was in her room sitting on her bed, reading a magazine and painting her nails. She was listening music and sometimes she sang along with the song. The song that played was Mutemath with Spotlight. Harmony painted her nails dark purple and read her magazine in the corner of her eyes.

_There ain't a whole lot left to say now_

_You knocked all your wind out_

_You just tried too hard and you froze_

_I know, I know_

"Can't believe it" She mumbled, dipping her brush in her nailpolish. She painted her other finger. Harmony started to move a little with the music. Eventually she started to playback with it. Before she sang but now she was quiet. When she was done painting her nails, she placed the nailpolish on her nightstand and blew her fingernails so it would dry faster. She grabbed her magazine and read it.

_What do ya say? What do ya say?_

_Just take the fall_

_You're one of us_

_The spotlight is on_

_Oh the spotlight is on, oh_

She blew her nails again and threw her magazine on the floor. Harmony looked around in her room. The walls were yellow, the floor was beige coloured and a little fluffy, everywhere you looked were pictures and posters, a lot of guitars were placed against the wall and even a pair of drums. Suddenly there was a little music tone. Harmony got off her bed and walked to her desk. She looked at her desk.

"This is not going to be easy" She said to herself. Her whole desk was full of stuff. Everywhere were pencils, magazines, nailpolish, plates, perfumes, it was literally a mess. Harmony grabbed some stuff and shoved it at the side of her desk.

"Phone phone phone" She mumbled, while searching for her mobile. Suddenly she saw something purple and grabbed it.

"Got ya" She smiled. Harmony looked at her text message.

"_Meet us at the fountain of Magix - Logan_"

Harmony smiled. Logan and Harmony were really close friends. No one ever thought they would become best friends since their parents don't really have anything in common but they did. Harmony ran to her mirror and looked at herself. She was wearing a black tank top, light blue jeans and black sports heels (1). She ran her hand through her hair that came till the middle of her back. By now her hair had some more magenta stripes. When she was born she had only one stripe but when she grew up it became more. Now her hair was dark blue with magenta stripes. Harmony grabbed her black purse and ran out of her room.

Riven sat on the couch with his laptop on his lap. Harmony kissed him on his head and ran towards the door.

"Woah woah woah" Riven stopped her. Harmony stood still and turned around slowly, "Where are you going?"

"Magix with my friends" Harmony replied.

"You know the deal" Riven said. Harmony smiled and waved her father goodbye.

"Have fun!" Riven yelled after her. Harmony ran to the window and popped her head through it.

"Bye!" She said and ran away. Riven smiled and shook his head. God he loved his daughter.

**~At the fountain of Magix~**

A group of childeren were sitting on the fountain or standing next to it. There were seven childeren, four girls and three boys. Everyone was fifteen years old like Harmony. They were all talking to each other and messing around. One girl turned around and saw harmony walking towards them.

"Harmony!" She squealed. Harmony didn't look up. She looked at her celphone and danced a little while she was walking. The others could've sworn her mouth was moving and when harmony came closer they saw she was singing.

"_Oh my, feels just like I don't try. Looks so good I might die. All I know is everybody loves me_" She sang. Suddenly someone pulled her earplug out. Harmony looked up and saw her friend logan standing infront of her.

"Yep, everybody loves you" he laughed.

"I know" She breathed. Everybody chuckled. Harmony smiled.

"Hey guys" She greeted.

"Hey" Everyone replied. She looked at her friends.

The first one she saw was logan when he pulled her earplug out. He still had short blonde hair and Brandon's brown eyes. He was a little taller then Harmony. He looked a little like brandon but he had some Stella signs too. He wore a light brown hoodie and some grey jeans. Just a simple style. He wasn't such a fashion freak and Stella hated it but at least she had her daughter who was a fashion freak. He had Brandon's personality. He could be very serious and very helpful but also very funny.

The second one was a brown haired girl who was looking at her fingernails. It was logan's little sister named Grace. Logan was only a couple months older then her but she acted like she was the oldest. She had everything of Brandon but Stella's skintone. She was smaller then Harmony. She wore a dark pink tank top with a light pink blouse over it, light blue jeans - that were a little tight so you could see her curves -, little silver heeles and she had her hair curled. Her personality looked a lot like Stella's. She was bossy, arrogant but she could be very sweet and funny too. The only thing she hadn't had from Stella were her powers. Every girl found out their powers except for harmony. Grace's powers were air powers. She could control the wind and everything in common with that.

The third one was a short girl. She looked a lot like Flora. Her name was Felicia and she had Flora's brown hair, Flora's green eyes and Helia's skintone. She wore a striped green sweater, a black skirt with black slippers and she had her hair in two braids. Since Flora and Helia's personalities were almost the same she was just like them. She was very sweet, shy and quiet. She loved to write poems like Helia and she loved helping her mom in her flowerstore. Her powers were mostly about love. Since her parents were so lovingly she gained the ability to control love and most of the girls were jealous of her powers.

The fourth one was a boy. His name was Adam. He had Bloom's red hair but it got lighter at the end so the end of his hair was blond, he had Sky's blue eyes and Bloom's skintone which was almost the same as Sky's. He wore a light grey t-shirt and grey jeans. He was very nice all the time but he also could have a bad side if he was angry.

The fifth one was a girl. Her name was kayleigh. She had short hair that came until her shoulders. It was magenta like Tecna's haircolour, Timmy's skintone and she had Timmy's hazel eyes. She wore a orange dress that was a little ruffled at the end, glasses and white slippers. She was very shy like Timmy but she could also be stubborn like Tecna. By the help of her powers she could hack every computer, crack any code she liked and much more so her powers were very similar with Tecna's powers.

The sixth one was also a girl. Her name was latisha and she was just like Layla. She had curly hair that came until her shoulders and it was the same colour as Layla's. She had turquoise coloured eyes like Layla and her skin was brown. She wore a army green top with wide light brown/beige coloured pants and black shoes. She loved some good action and hated all the drama. She could be stubborn as hell but if a friend needed her she's there. She has water powers. Everything that was similar to water, she could control. It was like she was the sea.

The seventh and the last one was a boy. It was Latisha's minutes younger brother Caleb. Latisha and Caleb looked the same but he had Nabu's brown eyes. He wore a black blouse and blue jeans. Caleb just wanted to help everyone out and if there was a fight he'd try to bring everyone back together. Like Nabu he is also a wizard and has the same powers as Nabu.

"Listen I need to go to the mall" Grace spoke. Everyone looked at her.

"You and your mall" Harmony chuckled.

"You and your music" Grace bit back.

Harmony just rolled her eyes. Even though harmony looked a lot like Musa she had a lot of things in common with her father. She had his temper, she was stubborn, she wanted to be right all the time and you never wanted her to be angry but she had a very lovely side too. Like her mother she absolutely loves music but she has Riven's music style, she could be very friendly, she joked a lot and just enjoyed life. Everyone got up and walked towards the mall.

"Have you guys decided to what school your going yet?" Adam asked.

"Well duh" Grace replied.

"Alfea ofcourse" Felicia said politly.

"Yep" All the girls agreed except for Harmony.

"How about you guys?" Latisha asked.

"Red fountain" Adam said with a smile.

"Oh yeah baby, your looking at your number one student of Red Fountain" Logan joked and pointed proudly at himself. No one looked at him, "You guys aren't looking"

"Nope" harmony replied.

"Why not?" Logan asked sadly.

"Do you want us to laugh at you?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"Uh...no why would you?-"

"Don't let us look at you now then" Harmony smiled. Logan chuckled. He ran up to her and grabbed her by her waist. Logan placed Harmony on his shoulders and spinned around. Harmony screamed.

"Put me down!" She screamed, "Logan!"

Logan laughed and put her down. Harmony brushed her hair out of her face and slapped him playfully with a smile.

"We haven't heard where you are going" Kayleigh said. Harmony shrugged.

"I dunno. I don't even know what my powers are so...yeah" harmony replied.

"You should ask your father, maybe he knows something about your powers" Adam suggested.

"I still got time, so who cares?" Harmony shrugged. Adam chuckled.

"And that's why she's my best friend" logan said, wrapping his arm around Harmony's shoulder.

"Because I don't care about anything?" Harmony chuckled.

"Yeah, that's just awesome" Logan smiled. Harmony smiled and rolled her eyes. She pushed him away from her and they both started to wrestle with each other for fun. Everyone watched except for Grace.

"Sometimes I think they're together" Latisha sighed.

"Ah well...who knows" Adam smiled.

"They look cute though" Felicia said, looking at the two.

"I can take you down, right here and right now" Harmony said with confidence. Logan laughed.

"I'm waiting girl" He replied. They started to wrestle again. Logan placed his shoulder against her waist and Harmony wrapped her arms around his chest.

"There is 60% chance that they become a couple later" Kayleigh spoke. They all turned to her.

"Most of the time best friends, boy and girl best friends, know each other so good that they eventually fall in love with each other, so who knows what the future brings us"

Everyone looked at her and back at the two. Felicia smiled. She always liked the relationship of Harmony and Logan. Suddenly everyone heard a scream. Everyone turned to Grace and Harmony and Logan stopped wresteling and also turned to her.

"What?" Harmony asked.

"Cute outfit!" Grace squealed.

"Grace that's just-" Harmony couldn't finish her sentence, Grace was already gone.

"Never mind" She sighed.

"She's just like mom" Logan said, "If you lock those two up in a mall and all the stores would be open they would have the time of their lifes"

"Yeah...but that's who they are" Felicia said. Everyone nodded.

"Let's go drag her out of there cause by the look of that-" Harmony pointed at the show window and you could see Grace yelling at the saleslady, "-That doesn't look good"

Everyone turned to the show window and they saw a tug-a-war scene between Grace and the saleslady for the dress.

"Yeah that isn't good" Latisha said. Everyone stared at the scene and no one got in the store.

"Five bucks on Grace" Harmony spoke up. She looked at everyone.

"Deal" logan said and they shook hands. Harmony was pretty confident about this. If Grace wanted an outfit, she would get it, it didn't matter how hard it was to get it but she would get it.

* * *

**(1) i have those kind of shoes, they're so awesome! They're kinda like black and white coverse shoes but only with a heel, I love them XD  
**

**Okay first chapter done :) I hope you liked it and it was kinda an introduction of the characters your gonna see/read in this story :) I made harmony kinda the leader of the group since she's a lot like Riven and so pretty confident. I like the wrestle scene between logan and Harmony XD I wrestle all the time for fun with my friend and he never wins! Hah! In your face Andrew! You don't read this but I don't care XD Anyways I hope you liked it and reviews would be nice! :D Bye bye ~xXx~**


	2. A new school

**Hello hello hello! I've been so busy with school, work and kickboxing and everything that I just didn't have any time to write. I really need to focus on my school since I have some trouble with the teachers there but I can make it up to them XD Anyways I hope you like this chapter and it may not be a big one, I dunno. I do not own anything and Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**~With Riven and Harmony~**

It was five PM and Harmony and Riven were sitting at the diningtable, eating dinner. Harmony sat quietly at the table playing with her fork and not eating anything. She had a sad and thoughtful look on her face. Riven just ate his dinner but after a couple of minutes he looked up and noticed Harmony's sad mood. He swallowed his food and gently placed his fork on the table.

"What's up, Harms?" Riven asked, looking with a concerned expression at his daughter. Harmony didn't reply. She just frowned at her own thoughts.

"Harms?" Riven repeated. He snapped his fingers a couple of times and brought Harmony back to earth.

"Huh, what?" She stuttered.

"What's going on? Do you feel sick or something?" Riven repeated his question. Harmony thought about her answer. She took a breath and looked at her father who just sat there, waiting for her answer.

"No I feel fine, it's just" Harmony paused for a moment and continued after a couple of seconds, "All my friends know what their powers are and they're going to Alfea and Red Fountain soon and I just...have no clue what my powers are."

Riven nodded slowly, meaning he understood what she was saying.

"It just frustrates me." She sighed and threw her fork on the table. Riven watched the fork falling down. He looked up from the fork and at his daughter. She just played a little with her painted nails.

"Do you know why you still don't know what your powers are?" Riven asked. Harmony shook her head.

"No, I don't know. I mean...I'm practicing every day! I try to find out what my powers are and nothing happens!" Harmony said a little irritated.

"Just keep practicing, that's really the only way to find out what your powers are." Riven stated. Harmony just rolled her eyes.

"How's kickboxing going anyway?" Riven asked, while continuing his dinner.

"Good, good. Greg says I have a talent because he told me that he had never seen a girl breake his best student's nose before." Harmony chuckled. When Riven heard that he choked on his food which made Harmony laugh some more to see her father choking. When Riven was done choking he just stared at Harmony.

"Your broke someone's nose?" He finally managed to speak. Harmony just smiled innocently. Riven looked at the wall and thought about that.

After a couple of seconds he answered proudly, "Good girl."

Harmony smiled again and they both continued with their food.

**~The next day, at the gym~**

A boy collapsed against the wall and rubbed his jaw. He looked up and stared angrily at Harmony who was standing infront of him with a smile.

The boy had short black hair, blue eyes and a light grey t-shirt with a black short, his kickboxing cloves were black.

Harmony had her hair in a high ponytail and wore a black mini top and black sweatpants, her kickboxing cloves were also black.

"Don't punch that hard!" He complained angrily. Harmony rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's kickboxing remember?" She sighed.

"Okay Rob come back." Greg said. The boy stood up and walked back to the bench where other boys sat on, staring at Harmony. Greg was a bald man with a little tan and grey eyes. He was in his 40's and the best kickboxing trainer in Magix.

"Anyone else?" Harmony asked confidently.

"Harmony..." Greg chuckled. Harmony raised her hands up in a defending and fun way.

"Anyone else who likes to go against Harmony?" Greg asked. No one spoke.

"C'mon..." Harmony whispered in a challenging tone.

"You won't have to be scared, she won't breake anyone's nose." Greg said. There was still silence.

"Alright...if no one wants to fight her then you can sit down Harmony, good job though." Greg motioned her to sit down. Harmony sighed frustrated and walked to the bench. She sat down and pulled her hands out of her cloves. She wiped her forehead and listened to her teacher who was about to start talking again.

"Taking a look at the clock we only have about three minutes left so we're gonna start with the cooling down now" Greg said, "Stand up and run."

Everyone stood up and began to run in circles. Harmony had no trouble with running or other stuff because her shape was very good.

After five times running in circles Greg spoke up, "Turn."

Everyone stopped running and turned around. They started to run again in the opposite way. Harmony picked up her speed and ran passed some guys. Greg watched everyone running.

After again five times Greg spoke up again, "Okay stop, breath."

Everyone stopped running and sat on the ground. They all breathed trough their noses and out through their mouth's. Meanwhile the door opened and Riven stepped inside. No one noticed anything and he looked around trying to find Harmony. Finally he spotted her and saw her with her eyes closed and breathing calmly. He watched proudly at her.

"Okay open your eyes." Greg ordered. He walked up infront of everyone and waited until everyone stood up. When everyone was standing they all saluted each other and they were free to go. Harmony walked to the bench and grabbed her pink bag and water. She drank a little and spotted her father.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"I can't even watch my daughter train anymore?" Riven chuckled. Harmony smiled. She walked towards him and they both got out of the gym. On their way home it was a little quiet. Both of them weren't really talkers, especially with each other but they could have some really nice conversations or fun.

"So...did you breake noses or were you a little bit nicer today?" Riven asked.

"I'm never nice with kickboxing but no, I didn't breake anyone's nose." Harmony replied while she looked straight ahead. Riven nodded.

"That's good" He said, "You do know that you still have to practice your powers, right?"

"Yes yes yes, i'm gonna change when we get home and then i'm going to practice."

"Remember school starts tomorrow already-"

"I know dad! I know, I said i'm going to practice!" Harmony said frustrated. Riven didn't reply. Harmony rolled her eyes and grabbed her celphone. She noticed she had a textmessage of Logan again.

"_Hey, can you hang out today? All of us want to grab some food_"

Harmony sighed. The thought of being with her friends, eating and having fun was better then practicing her powers. She knew she couldn't and had to train so she decided to call this one off.

"**I can't i'm sorry. I need to practice my powers since school starts tomorrow**"

She pressed send and looked at Riven. Riven just kept his not interested look but Harmony knew he wanted an answer.

"Logan texted me and asked if I could today but I told him I need to train since school starts tomorrow." She answered while he didn't ask anything. Riven nodded.

Once they got home, Harmony walked to her room and closed the door. She walked to her closet and grabbed a black hoodie and light grey sweatpants. She got out of her clothes and changed into her other ones. When Harmony was done, she redid her ponytail and lifted her hood over her head. She tucked her hands in her pockets and walked out of her room. Harmony saw Riven standing in the kitchen talking on the phone. She ran up to him and tackled him from behind but since Riven was heavier then her she couldn't make him fall on the ground, instead of that they stumbled into the fridge. Riven smiled and pointed at the phone. Harmony giggled, blew him a kiss and ran outside.

**~At the hill~**

Harmony had her eyes closed, had her legs a little seperated and breathed through her mouth. She punched the air and opened her eyes but nothing happened. Harmony tried it again but still nothing.

"C'mon Harms, focus." She whispered to herself. She took a few breaths and tried to create a magic ball between her hands but nothing came.

"You can do this, c'mon."

Still nothing. Harmony narrowed her eyes out of concentration but what ever she did, nothing worked. She screamed out of frustration and kicked the air.

"Why can't I do magic! My mother was a fairy for god's sake!" She screamed. Harmony plopped on the ground and crossed her arms. She looked cranky but soon that cranky face became a sad face.

"The only thing I know of my mother is that she was a fairy..." She whispered sadly, "And that she died after giving birth to me."

Harmony laid on her back and stared at the sky. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I miss you so much even though I don't know you. It's so unfair that I have to live without a mother and that you had to die, I mean...what did you do wrong?" She asked the sky. Harmony sighed and rolled on her side.

"So unfair." She breathed.

"It is unfair." Harmony suddenly heard. She immediatly sat up and looked around.

"Aunt Flora?" She asked looking at her.

"Hi honey." Flora replied sweetly. She walked towards Harmony and sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Harmony asked confused.

"I came to pick up a few things, including my daughter." She smiled. Harmony smiled to.

"You don't have to hold back, you know?" Flora said. Harmony looked away from her. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm not holding anything back." She answered. Flora turned her face to her and brushed her tear away.

"I knew your mother so good and it's such ashame that she's gone." Flora whispered.

"I didn't even get the change to really meet her." Harmony whispered sadly.

"Your a lot like her, strong and stubborn but also beautiful, a music freak, nice, funny." Flora smiled warmly.

"Could you maybe...describe her, I haven't seen pictures of her or anything." Harmony asked unsure. Flora raised her eyebrows in suprise. She didn't expect that there were no pictures of Musa in Riven and Harmony's house.

"She had beautiful long dark blue hair, she was a little pale and she looked a little bit chinese. She also had light lips like you and she was just perfect in her own way. Aunt Stella always says that people look even more beautiful with make up but Musa didn't need that, she had her own natural beauty, She just had this glow around her. Her personality was great too but I already told you." Flora told Harmony. Harmony listened intently and was amazed by the positive discription.

"You need to ask your dad honey. He knows the stuff better then I do even though I've known her longer, but your dad and her were soulmates even though they were to stubborn to admit it when they were young and sometimes now too." Flora said. She stood up and Harmony followed.

"Go home sweatheart, it's getting late." Flora smiled. Harmony nodded and kissed Flora's cheek. She ran away and shouted goodbye. Flora waved her goodbye and watched her running home. When Harmony was out of sight she looked up and sighed.

"Riven did a great job with her but it's such ashame that you aren't here. It wasn't your time yet and I know because the plants told me." She breathed.

**~With Riven~**

"She stil hasn't figured out her powers yet and it's not like she'll be there forever, I just want her to know how to defend herself and I think she'll learn everything there." Riven said through the phone. He uhuh'd a couple of times and nodded.

"Exactly. So she can join?...awesome! Thank you!" Riven said happily. He hung up and placed the phone back in it's holder. Harmony opened the door and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Harms." Riven greeted.

"Hi dad." Harmony smiled. Harmony grabbed and apple and ate it.

"I have some news for you." Riven began. Harmony swallowed her bite and looked curiously at her dad.

"I just called Saladin and you can join Red Fountain until you found out what your powers are, since you can't join alfea because you still don't know your powers and I want you to go to a school, so Red Fountain will be perfect for now." Riven continued. Harmony looked a little confused.

"Isn't Red Fountain a guys school?" She asked.

"Yes it is but since I work there I managed to get you in and you'll be the first girl that goes there." Riven smiled. Harmony leaned against the counter and thought about it. The first girl in Red Fountain sounded pretty cool and Logan, Adam and Caleb were going to Red Fountain so she would at least know three persons there.

"So what do you think?" Riven asked.

"I think...i'll give it a try, staying home isn't exacly great when all my friends are at school." Harmony smirked. Riven chuckled.

'_Red Fountain...this should be interesting_' Harmony smirked at her own thought.

* * *

**I'm so tired...god. Work, school and kickboxing all together on one day isn't exactly great but I managed to get this chapter done today and I started with this one on monday and now it's thursday...almost friday now XD I hope you liked it and this is where the fun starts ^^ Review, Review, Review :D! Bye ~xXx~**


	3. Delightful creature

**Hi everyone. I have a lot of trouble at home so I'm going to write to keep my mind off of it. I do not own anything. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Harmony and Riven sat in Riven's car on their way to Red Fountain. Harmony stared out the window and Riven stared at the road where they were driving on. Harmony looked away from the window and at her father. He didn't look back. Harmony looked at him for a moment and then at her legs.

"You've gotta give me some answers." Harmony spoke.

Riven furrowed his eyebrows, "About what?"

Harmony hesitated before answering.

"Mom." She breathed.

Riven went numb after hearing that. He didn't reply. He stared at the distance infront of them. Harmony looked up and saw Riven thinking of something.

"Please? I don't know anything about her! Only that she died while giving birth to me but...further..." She said sadly.

"We're almost at Red Fountain." Riven said, changing the subject.

"Dad..." Harmony begged.

Riven didn't reply. Harmony sighed and stared out of her window again. Sure she knew it was hard for Riven to talk about his dead wife but this was his daughter. She deserves to know who her mother was and what she did.

Riven looked at Harmony and saw her staring sadly out of her window. Riven rolled his eyes, not out of annoyance or anger but because he felt guilty for not telling his own flesh and blood. Riven took a deep breath and frowned a little.

"What do you want to know?" Riven asked softly. Harmony turned to him.

"What?" She whispered. She couldn't believe she was about to get her answers.

"What do you want to know about your mother?" Riven spoke louder. Harmony's mouth dropped open but soon she snapped back to reality.

"Everything!" She yelled. Riven looked at her and chuckled. Harmony blushed out of shame and spoke a little softer, "Everything."

Riven smiled and thought about the answers he was supposed to give Harmony.

"Your mom...was perfect in every single way." Riven began.

Harmony listened and couldn't help but smile a little.

"She was always so great and polite at everyone, even to me, and I was just...a jerk." He continued.

"A jerk?" Harmony repeated.

"Yeah...I have my moods sometimes but at my first year of Red Fountain...well...that was just horrible but this is not about me. Your mother always new what she wanted, she wouldn't take no for an answer." Riven chuckled

"But even though she was great, she still is by the way even though she's..." Riven's voice faded away with the last part.

"Yeah..." Harmony knew what he meant.

"She had her moodswings too and she was stubborn as hell, just like you-"

"Your stubborn too!" Harmony bit back. Riven laughed.

"Yes I am but this isn't about me remember?"

"Go on." Harmony ordered softly.

Minutes past by as Riven told Harmony about her mother. He told her she was one of the famous Winx, what her powers were, her personality, her hobbies, her concerts, her career, what she wanted in the future, how they met, how she always had hope even when he was gone and giving birth to Harmony, really just everything. Harmony took in every word her father spoke about her mother. Everything was so perfect in her eyes, even though her mother had some stupid bloopers sometimes but still...everything in her eyes was perfect.

"We're at Red Fountain." Riven pointed at the huge school infront of them. Harmony opened her window and hung out of it.

"Wow." She gasped. Riven noticed his daughter hanging out of the window and pulled her back in the car again.

"Are you crazy? You can't hang out of the window, you'll lose your head if you do that." He warned her.

"Sorry." Harmony apologized. Riven parked his car and turned of the engine. They both got out of their car and walked towards the entrance.

"What do you think? Would you like it?" Riven asked, looking at his daughter who looked a little nervous.

"Well...I dunno. I guess it'll be nice to know at least three people who go there but still...only guys? I dunno about that though." Harmony said a little uncomfortable.

"Since when do you care about that? The last time I checked, you didn't care about anything." Riven smiled.

"I don't care about that, it's just...I dunno, I think it'll be a little uncomfortable." Harmony bit back.

"Don't be angry at me, it's not my fault that it's a boy's only school." Riven laughed.

Harmony rolled her eyes. They walked through the hallway. Harmony checked out everything. It looked so...royal. Everything was red, gold - well yellowish but it looked like gold - and brown. Riven stopped walking and Harmony bumped into him when she wasn't paying attention.

"Nice huh?" Riven smirked.

"It looks beautiful. I think i'll like it here." Harmony said happily.

Riven knocked on the door infront of him and they both heard a 'Come in.' Riven opened the door and walked inside. He looked back and motioned Harmony to follow him. Harmony did as he asked and walked in too. She looked around and spotted an old, short man sitting at an desk and next to him a large muscular man with brown hair. The old man smiled and stood up.

"Riven! I'm so glad you arrived." The man smiled. Riven gave him a nod with a smile. Harmony looked at her father and back at the old man. The old man looked at Harmony and smiled again. He placed his hands infront of his chest, as if he was praying.

"This must be Harmony, your daughter." He looked at Harmony.

"Yes this is Harmony." Riven replied. The old man walked up to Harmony and reached his hand out so Harmony could shake it. Harmony grabbed his hand and they shook hands.

"I'm Saladin, the headmaster of this school." Saladin introduced.

"Harmony Turner." Harmony replied politly.

"`This here," Saladin pointed at the man next to his desk "Is Godatorta and he's going to be your teacher."

Harmony nodded.

"Nice to meet you girl." Godatorta said. Harmony smirked as did Riven.

"So you want to go to this school because you don't know your powers yet, I understood?" Saladin asked, while walking back to his desk.

"Uhm...yeah, My father wants me to go to a school until I find out what my powers are, so I know how to defend myself," Harmony looked at Riven, "Even though I already know how to defend myself."

Riven chuckled. Saladin sat down and looked at the two, "I see..."

Riven and Harmony waited for him to continue.

"Well if your as good as your father was when he went here, we're glad to have you," Saladin smiled, "You can walk around and get to know what everything is, that way I can talk to your dad and he'll show you later where your room is and all of that."

"Okay." Harmony said. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She looked around and sighed.

"Where do I start?" She asked herself.

Harmony twisted around a couple of times and started heading left. She looked at the paintings that hung on the walls. A lot of them were from the teachers of this school and some of them were from the students who went to this school. Harmony looked at one picture and stopped walking. She turned herself fully to the picture and looked closer. She saw a lot of students smiling and having fun even though they were moddeling for the picture. Harmony noticed one student. Her father. He stood next to Brandon, her best friends father. They were both smiling. Harmony couldn't help but feel proud. She wanted to go to this school, to make her father proud. She wanted to be on this kind of picture. She wanted to finish this school. Harmony touched the picture and walked away.

She saw a door and opened it. Bright lights came in and she squeezed her eyes shut. Once her eyes were used to the light she walked outside and saw a ring and benches everywhere. Probably the battle ring or something like that. Harmony walked to it and hung over it so she could see what was inside. Nothing. Only sand and a couple of marks where people fought. Harmony walked further. She saw some guys sitting on the benches or standing or walking. They were talking to each other. Harmony passed them by and heard a couple of whistles. She looked back and raised one eyebrow. The guys smirked and nodded their heads. Harmony rolled her eyes and shook her head and walked further.

After hours of walking around, Harmony sat down on a bench. She already saw the whole school and was pretty impressed. Harmony sighed and placed her chin on her fist. She stared at the distance infront of her.

Suddenly she felt arms around her throat and as a reflex she stood up and threw the person over her shoulder on the ground.

"Wow chill Harm!" The guy yelled. Harmony stared at the boy who lay on the ground.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry Logan, you scared the shit out of me!" Harmony apologized. She kneeled down next to him and helped her best friend up. Logan clapped the dust off his clothes and smiled. His hair was a little messy, he had an dark green t-shirt on and his regular grey jeans.

"No problem, I forgot that it was a bad idea to sneek up on you." Logan said. Harmony smiled. Logan spread his arms for a hug. Harmony walked to him and closed the space between them with a hug.

"Where have you been crazy?" Logan joked.

"Avoiding you." Harmony joked along. Logan laughed.

"Your hurting my feelings." He replied with a smirk. Harmony smiled.

"Where are Caleb and Adam?" She asked.

"No idea, I just got here so...yeah." Logan replied.

"Excuse me." The two heard. They both turned to the voice and saw a tall guy standing beside them. He had emerald green eyes, black shoulder length hair and a gorgeous smile.

"Hello." Harmony whispered. She stared at him with big eyes. Logan frowned and looked back and forth between Harmony and the guy.

"And who is this delightful creature?" He asked. Harmony giggled.

"Harmony Turner." She smiled. The guy took her hand and kissed it lightly. Logan rolled his eyes. Harmony giggled some more.

"My name is Nick Adler." He smiled. Nick and Harmony looked in each others eyes and just forgot about the world around them. Logan waited until the staring thing was over but it lasted for a long time. Finally Logan got sick of it and decided to step in. He cleared his throat. Nick and Harmony looked at him.

"Logan Hastings." Logan said. Nick and Logan shook hands.

"Nice to meet you..." Nick said a little annoyed.

"Well Harmony and I need to go so seeya later...Nick." Harmony looked annoyed at Logan and she knew he was mocking Nick of the way how he pernounced Nick's name. He grabbed Harmony's arm and pulled her away from him.

"Bye Nick!" Harmony yelled and she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Seeya later beautiful!" Nick yelled back. Logan rolled his eyes and dragged Harmony inside.

"What is wrong with you?" Harmony yelled and pushed Logan against the wall.

"Nothing." Logan replied shortly. Harmony was about to yell again but she suddenly heard her father and Saladin call her. Harmony and Logan turned and saw them standing there. Harmony looked back at Logan and gave him an angry look. She let go of him and walked to her father. Logan watched her walking away.

"What were you doing?" Riven asked in a whisper.

"Never mind." Harmony replied angrily. They walked through the hallway towards Harmony's room. Once they reached it, Riven opened her door and let her inside.

"This is your room." Riven said, turning on the lights. Harmony looked around. The walls were dark green and the floor was grey. There was a bed, a desk and a closet.

"Kinda boy-ish but that's what you get if you go to this school." Riven said, looking at her room.

"Don't care, I like it." Harmony smiled.

"Good cause you need to live with it." Riven said. He leaned against the wall. Harmony walked around in her room.

"Do I need to share?" Harmony asked.

"No, since your the only girl here they decided to give you a room for yourself, which is good cause I don't want my baby girl staying in rooms with boys." Riven said.

"I'm not a baby anymore." Harmony smirked.

"I know that." Riven replied. Harmony smiled and sat on her bed.

This was going to be her home for a long time. She was going to leave her home in Magix and move in here. Was she even ready for that? Could she just leave her dad all alone? She didn't really have a choice though. If your going to Red Fountain, you have to live here too.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long 'break' but school is bugging me like crazy! Homework is so horrible and kickboxing is crossing my path again and work so i'm so sorry but i've been really busy. So here's your new chapter :D I hope you like it ^^ Take a couple of seconds to review, I would totally love it ;) Bye bye ~xXx~**


	4. A new Home

**Hello everyone! I wanted to continue my story yesterday but after work I had to visit my grandfather for his birthday and when I came home I fell asleep all the time. But no worries my dearies because it's sunday and it's still weekend so I can continue now! Hope you enjoy :D ( yeah I started this on a sunday and look now, It's thursday XD)**

**

* * *

**

Harmony sat in her room on her bed. She looked at the bag next to her. Some clothes were in it and it just filled the bodem. Harmony looked away from the back and at her door. Her father came in.

"Finished packing yet?" Riven asked softly. Harmony shook her head. Riven leaned against the door and sighed.

"Changed your mind about going to Red Fountain?"

"No...I want to go, it's just..." Harmony looked around her room. She wasn't ready to leave her room, her home and her father yet.

"If your going to Red Fountain you have to stay there, you know that. I don't want you to leave but you have to go to a school." Riven sighed. He walked away from the door and sat next to Harmony. Harmony stared at the ground sadly.

"I'm going to miss this. I can't believe that i'm moving out at fifteen." Harmony whispered.

"I moved out when I was six." Riven chuckled sadly.

"Your life is diffirent then mine. You had a rotten childhood, it was the best thing to do but...i'm happy here. I don't want to leave home." Harmony whispered. Tears formed in her eyes.

"It's just until you know your powers." Riven stroked her head.

"If I know my powers I need to move in Alfea, i can't stay home anymore." Harmony said. She placed her head against Riven's shoulder.

"True, but what did you expect? Did you want to stay here for the rest of your life? Not ever being the boss of yourself? Living with your father?" Riven said. Harmony looked at the ground.

"I like living with you." Harmony mumbled.

"Same here but you need to move on with your life." Riven said. Harmony looked up from the ground and hugged her father. Riven wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I'm gonna miss you." Harmony sniffled.

"I'm gonna miss you too honey, but you can always visit when you don't have any classes and i'll be at Red Fountain too since I work there." Riven replied.

"I know but it's not the same." Harmony said.

"It never is" Riven replied. He let go of his girl and stood up, "Go finish packing."

Harmony nodded. She stood up and walked to her closet. She grabbed some clothes and placed it gently in her bag. Riven smiled and walked out of her room.

He walked around his appartment and stopped at his bedroom. He looked at his bed and at the left spot. Musa's place. He slowly walked to it and sat on it. Riven placed his hand on her pillow. He sighed sadly and opened a drawer of her nightstand. Riven pulled out a picture. He stroke the dust off it. He looked at the picture. The picture showed Musa and Riven. Riven lay on his stomach on the ground, his chin placed on his palm and he looked a little annoyed and Musa sat on his back and she had a big smile. Riven remembered every day he spent with Musa but some days were absolutely wonderful. Riven lay back on bed and looked some more at the picture. His beautiful Musa was gone forever. He was never going to see her smile again, he couldn't hear her laughter, he couldn't feel her hands ending up hard on his cheek if he did something wrong, he couldn't kiss her beautiful lips anymore, he couldn't hear her yell, he couldn't stop her from doing something stupid, he couldn't see her sneeking through his window in the middle of the night, he couldn't answer her phonecalls in the middle of the night if she wanted to talk, he couldn't hear her complain about his driving, he couldn't comfort her if she was crying, he just couldn't do anything with her anymore. She was gone and she wasn't coming back. Riven just had to life with it but the problem was: He couldn't. Riven once thought about suicide but he can't leave his daughter behind. She was his life now and he promised to protect her. He was never going to think of that again. The thought that his daughter would be alone without parents killed him. Riven placed the photo back in the drawer and closed it. Riven stood up and walked out of the bedroom. He sat down on the couch and when he heard Harmony's door opening he quickly wiped the tears away that formed a couple minutes ago in his eyes.

"I'm ready." Harmony sighed.

"You've got everything packed already?" Riven questioned. His voice sounded a little hoarse, so he cleared his throat trying to sound normal.

"Yeah." Harmony breathed.

"Good." Riven replied. Harmony stared around the room as did Riven. Neither of them wanted to say goodbye but they had too.

"I guess...this is it?" Harmony said unsure. Riven nodded slowly. How could he say goodbye to his little girl? Sure he could see her at Red Fountain but it wasn't the same.

"Well..." Harmony said, breaking the silence.

"Go grab something to eat and let's go." Riven told her. Harmony nodded. She walked to the kitchen. Riven watched his daughter walking to the kitchen. God she looked like Musa. Riven looked sadly at the ground and sighed.

Harmony walked out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Ready?" Riven asked while he stood up.

"I guess so." Harmony said. Riven walked to the door and opened it, letting Harmony outside.

Riven and Harmony got into Riven's black car and drove to Red Fountain. While they were driving it was quiet. No one talked. They both just stared out of the window.

'_Mom? Did you move out when you were fifteen?_' Harmony asked in a thought. Ofcourse she didn't get a reply.

When they were at Red Fountain they got out of the car in silince and they walked through the hallways in silince. When they reached her room, Harmony opened the door and they both walked inside. Harmony placed her bags on her new bed. Riven and Harmony stared at each other. After a couple of minutes of staring, Riven opened his arms and Harmony closed the space with a hug. Riven kissed her head and hugged her a little tighter.

"I'm gonna miss you at home kiddo." Riven spoke.

"Same here." Harmony whispered. Harmony closed her eyes. She felt so safe in her father's arms but she knew she had to let go and move on. She wanted to move on like her father did with her mother but the truth was, he never had moved on.

"Be good." Riven whispered.

"Always am."

"Pff yeah right." Riven chuckled. Harmony laughed.

"I'll leave you alone now." Riven said. He let go off his daughter and walked towards the door. Harmony turned her back to Riven and looked around the room. Riven stopped and stayed in the doorway. He looked at Harmony. Harmony walked slowly to her desk. Riven sighed softly and walked away.

"A new home...weird." Harmony whispered.

**~With Riven~**

Riven sat in Saladin's office. Saladin sat behind his desk and Riven on a chair infront of Saladin.

"It's strange right?" Saladin asked.

"What?" Riven questioned a little confused.

"Seeing your daughter moving out?"

"Oh that...yeah it's strange. She's only fifteen."

"At least you can see her here at Red Fountain. If she knows what her powers are she's going to Alfea and your not working there."

Riven thought about that. If Harmony finds out what her powers are, she's moving to Alfea and then he never gets to see her. Now he still has a small chance of seeing her but when she goes to Alfea...

"Never thought of that before." Riven replied softly.

"Well think of it this way: At least she's safe here at Red Fountain and later at Alfea." Saladin pointed out. He stood up and turned his back to Riven. He walked to the window and stared out of it, looking at all the new students.

'_I wish you were here Muse, you could see her growing up then._' Riven thought sadly and he closed his eyes.

**~With Harmony~**

Harmony sat at her desk. She already unpacked everything so she decided to write some stuff down when she was bored.

_I can see_

_when you stay low nothing happens_

_Does it feel right?_

_Late at night_

_things I thought I'd put behind me_

_haunt my mind_

_I just know there's no escape now_

_once it's set its eyes on you_

_but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye_

Her pencil almost floated over the paper as she wrote down each letter. She placed her pencil against her lip and thought about the next lines.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I gotta face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand My Ground_

Harmony repeated her words softly as she read her paper.

"Nice lyrics." Harmony suddenly heard from behind her. She gasped and turned around. Her pencil dropped off her desk and rolled towards the person who stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Nick?" Harmony breathed.

"Well I was walking around, since i'm already done with packing, and I found your room by coincidence. So I decided to pay this delightful creature a little visit." Nick smiled and he let himself inside. Nick walked to Harmony and gave her her pencil back.

"Thanks." Harmony said.

"Anytime." Nick winked. Harmony smiled and turned around. She grabbed her paper and shoved it in her desk drawer. Nick sat on her bed.

"You sing?" He asked.

"Sometimes." Harmony replied shortly.

"Okay, your probably very good since you have a lovely voice." Nick smiled. Harmony blushed.

"I dunno..." She rubbed the back of her head shyly. Nick looked around her room. He saw a couple of guitars against the wall.

"You play?" He asked, walking towards the guitars and grabbing one.

"Yeah." Harmony replied.

The one nick grabbed was a dark blue ibanez guitar. Nick moved it a little and when the sun shined on it it looked like it was purple with green.

"Nice." Nick said.

"It is a really nice guitar." Harmony smiled. She stood up and sat next to him.

"It is a nice guitar yeah but I actually ment you." Nick looked at her. Harmony's mouth opened a little. She had no idea what to say now. When she was about to reply someone bursted in ehr room.

"Hey Harms!" Logan cheered. Harmony and Nick looked at him. Soon Logan's smile faded when he looked at Nick.

"Nick..." logan said annoyed. Nick stood up.

"I'll see you later Harmony." Nick waved. Harmony waved him goodbye. Nick walked out of her room but when he passed Logan by he pushed him a little aside with his shoulder on purpose. Logan glared at him while Nick walked off.

"You have the worst timing you know that?" Harmony said a little irritated.

"Well who cares about him." Logan replied. He leaned against the wall.

"I do." Harmony glared at him.

"You do?" Logan chuckled.

"Yes, I do. Since the first day I met him he's been nice too me all the time so yes, I do care about him." Harmony said.

"Alright...I only came here to tell ya that we have to go to the ring because Saladin wants to give a speach or something like that."

"Fine, be there in a sec." Harmony shooed him away.

"No we have to go now." Logan grabbed her arm and dragged her outaide of her room.

* * *

**I'm so sorry guys :( I'm so late with uploading and talking to you xxxMusarockz but i'm so damn busy that I don't have the time anymore to log in every day :( My school, work, boyfriend, friends, kickboxing and family take away all my time...like the time with my boyfriend though :P But here I am with another chappie :D I hope you all like it, it's nothing special though but I really wanted to put a little Riven stuff in it too. Well I guess that was it...Take a few seconds to review! Bye bye ~xXx~**


	5. A question

**I'm at home :) No i'm not skipping school XD The weird thing is, school gave me a day off (well everyone but I don't care about them :P) I think it has to do something with...dance 4 life? Dunno if you know that but it's a charity thing. I actually have to finish my other stories too but I want to write the drama that comes up soon so i'm just going to continue this one. Hope ya'll like it and I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**~With Harmony and Logan~**

"I hope you all enjoy your time here at Red Fountain and if any of you have any questions feel free to ask them. Me and Godatorta are here to answer them and so are the other teachers." Saladin finished his little speech.

Everyone cheered and clapped. The teachers waved and smiled and walked away. Harmony looked around. Everyone stared at her.

"So...how does it feel to be the only girl?" Adam asked and nudged her arm with his elbow.

"It feels a little weird." Harmony replied uneasily.

"Look at the brightside Harms, we're here too so your not alone." Caleb smiled.

"Thanks Caleb." Harmony smiled a little.

Logan looked at Nick who was staring at Harmony. Some friends of Nick walked up to him and nudged him a couple of times, at the same time they were pointing at Harmony who was to busy with talking to Caleb and Adam. Logan narrowed his eyes. One of Nick's friends whispered something in his ear and suddenly Nick smirked evilly. This caught Logan's attention even more. Logan slowly took a few steps towards Nick. He still couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Logan!" Harmony yelled happily. Nick turned his attention to Logan and glared at him. Logan just stared at him. Out of nowhere he felt something clinging at his arm and when he turned to it he saw Harmony's violet eyes.

"C'mon we're going to get our uniforms." Harmony laughed. She tore Logan's attention away from Nick and managed to drag him away.

'_What were they whispering about?_' Logan asked himself in his thoughts.

**~With Riven~**

Riven sat on the couch, next to him sat Nabu and Layla, next to layla sat Helia, Sky sat on the chair with Bloom on his lap, Stella and Brandon were in the kitchen, Flora stood infront of the window and Timmy and Tecna were still at their home planet.

"It's so quiet without Harmony." Bloom said, looking around.

"It is." Riven sighed. Riven stared at the ground.

Brandon came out of the kitchen with Stella, "Well they are supposed to go to a school so we couldn't stop our kids." Brandon said, trying to cheer Riven up. Riven didn't reply.

The last fifteen years were absolutely diffirent for Riven. He loved raising his daughter but everything changed. He still wasn't over Musa's death and the one person he had left moved out of house. Now he was alone. Being alone wasn't such a big deal for Riven since he was alone for almost all his life but he liked the company of his daughter and seeing her grow up and making her own decisions was hard. It didn't make it less hard for the others. They wanted the old Riven back. The old Riven who was always complaining, glaring, smirking, fighting, getting into trouble, trying to win Musa's heart even though he already had her heart. That was the Riven they wanted but the only thing they saw now was a broken man.

"Riven?" Helia said. Riven looked up. He saw all of his friends - except Flora - staring at him with sad faces.

"We hate to see you this way. It's been fifteen years." Bloom breathed.

"Easy for you to say." Riven snapped. Bloom looked hurt.

She stood up, "Easy? It's not easy! We've all lost a great friend! So it's hard for us too but we can't live in the past! We have to move on!" Bloom yelled. Everyone looked at her.

"For our childeren." Bloom whispered.

After Bloom's little outburst it was quiet for a long time. Everyone looked around. Most of them thought about Musa and Riven when they were happy but one person didn't thought about that. Flora had her eyes closed all the time. She ignored everyone because she was in her own thoughts busy with something.

'_I need more answers! What I got from you isn't enough! I can't find a loop or anything that caused it!_' Flora talked in her thoughts with the plants.

'_Maybe but I can't...I can't seem to sense it._'

Flora took a deep breath and listened again.

'_No that didn't cause Musa's death. I need some more information. You are all conected with each other so you can get the answers from them right?_'

'_No? Why not? I don't get it..._'

'_So the only way to get the answers is...I have to go to Harmonic Nebula? That isn't correct I mean, it didn't start there I think._'

'_Maybe...okay thank you._'

Flora opened her eyes and sighed softly. She turned around. Helia immediatly looked at her. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. Flora nodded. Helia frowned out of confusion. Flora raised her shoulders. Now it was Helia's time to nod.

Stella noticed the whole 'conversation' between Helia and Flora but for the first time in her life she decided to stay out of it.

**~With Harmony~**

Harmony walked out of the bathroom. She looked at her three friends that were staring at her from diffirent parts of her room.

"How do I look?" Harmony asked. Logan's mouth almost dropped when he saw his best friend standing there in her uniform.

"Nice." Adam nodded. Harmony smiled. She walked to a mirror and looked at herself.

"Oh god." She giggled.

"Well you look better then us," Caleb stated. "We look like super heroes or something."

"I think the cape should go to be honest." Adam said while looking at his cape.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"Well...this is better then the outfits of Alfea." Harmony shrugged. The three boys looked at her.

"What? I've seen their little tranformation fairy looks." Harmony walked to her bed and sat on it.

"What do they look like?" Adam asked curiously. Harmony smirked but didn't reply.

"Not fair." Adam pointed at her. Harmony crossed her arms. She got off her bed and grabbed her cape.

"Maybe...we can have a little...fun with this." Harmony said thoughtfully.

"No way Harms, I know that look and I don't feel like detention or worse on my first day!" Logan warned.

"Ah c'mon!" Harmony whined. Logan shook his head.

"Your no fun." Harmony pouted.

Logan shrugged. Harmony smiled and started to spin around like a ballerina. She immediatly stopped at the sight of Nick standing in the door way. Harmony nervously rubbed the back of her neck and blushed out of embarrasment.

"Nice moves." Nick smirked. Logan heard his voice and turned to him.

"Not the stalker again." He whispered. Adam and Caleb looked puzzled at each other.

"Uhm...thank you." Harmony whispered. She turned to her friends and back at Nick.

"Uh Nick? This is Caleb, Adam and you already know Logan." Harmony introduced her friends.

"Hey." Adam and Calbed waved. Nick gave them a nod. Harmony waited for them to leave but they just sat there innocently. After a moment of waiting Harmony noticed they didn't get the hint.

"They were actually leaving." She said for them.

"No we weren't." Logan said. Harmony motioned them away.

"Let's go Logan." Caleb said. Adam and Calbed pulled Logan out of Harmony's room. When the door closed Nick stepped a little closer.

"So I was watching you at the speech." Nick began. Harmony leaned against her desk and waited for him to continue.

"I thought you looked really nice." Nick smiled.

"You too." Harmony replied.

Nick walked to her,"You were looking at me?"

"Yeah...I-I saw you standing there." Harmony chuckled nervously. It was quiet for a moment.

Nick broke the silence, "You know, I was wondering if you would like to go out some time?"

Harmony looked at him. Inside she was screaming her head off but on the outside she just stared at him. Nick waved his hand a couple of times infront of her face.

"Hello? Lost your tongue?" He said.

"Uh... no..." Harmony breathed, "But I would love to go out some times."

Nick walked towards the door, "Great! We'll talk another time about our date and it's a good thing that you still have your tongue cause your gonna need it."

He winked at her and walked of her room. The moment Nick left Logan ran in Harmony's room.

"'It's a good thing that you still have your tongue cause your gonna need it?'" Logan mimicked (?) Nick in a disgusting tone. He stuck out his tongue like he was going to throw up. Harmony chuckled. Logan started to pace around.

"What kind of sentence is that?" He yelled, "That's just...repulsive!"

Harmony raised her shoulders. Logan stopped pacing and looked at his best friend.

"Do you really want to go out with him?" He asked calmly.

"Well...why wouldn't I?" Harmony replied casually.

"He's so...so..." Logan couldn't find the right word to describe Nick.

"Handsome?" Harmony joked, cause she knew it would send the shivvers up Logan's spine. Logan shuddered. She was right. Harmony chuckled.

"Listen Lo, I like this guy and as my best friend you need to accept him, for me" Harmony wrapped her arm around Logan's shoulders, "So that one day I can accept your...girlfriend."

"What makes you think Nick is going to be your boyfriend?" Logan poked her cheek and shrugged out of her grib. Harmony sat on her bed.

"If he didn't want to be my boyfriend then why would he go out with me?" Harmony crossed her arms and smirked. Logan stood in the middle of the room and turned himself around so he could face Harmony.

"To screw you?" He smiled.

"Ha-ha." Harmony said and she threw her pillow at him.

**~With Riven~**

An hour has passed since he said goodbye to his friends. Now he was on his way towards Red Fountain to meet his new class.

Riven raced on the highway as he saw Red Fountain getting closer and closer. Most of the time he would obey the traffic laws but he was always up for a little race whenever he wanted and he didn't care if he had to race alone. That little speed boy inside of him that formed when he was in school never faded away.

When he arrived at Red Fountain, Riven parked his car and turned off the engine. He opened his door and stepped out of his car. A couple of other teachers greeted him and Riven greeted politly back. As he walked through the hallways of Red Fountain he couldn't help but smile when he saw all of the new students. But one thing cought his attention. Riven stopped in his tracks and looked at the person infront of him.

"Faragonda?" Riven asked. The woman turned around and smiled. She clutched her hands together infront of her stomach and walked towards him.

"Riven! It's so good to see you!" Faragonda said happily.

"Yeah nice to see you too. What are you doing here anyway?" Riven asked and he looked at the space behind Faragonda.

"I was talking with Saladin for a moment and after that I decided to take a look at the new students." Faragonda replied. Riven didn't reply. A silence came along.

"Fifteen years already." Faragonda sighed dreamily.

"Uhm...yeah," Riven replied sadly, "I have to go."

Riven walked away. Faragonda turned around with a concerned look on her face. She reached her hand out towards Riven even though he was already far away from her.

"I didn't mean that thing about Musa! I meant it's been fifteen years since you graduated!" Faragonda yelled in a apologetic tone. Riven didn't stop. He lowered his head and walked further away from her.

"Poor guy." Faragonda whispered.

**~With Harmony and Logan~**

Harmony and Logan were wrestling - once again - on the floor. After logan made a couple of lame jokes about Nick Harmony decided to take charge and this is how it ended.

"Get off!" Logan yelled. Harmony sat on Logan's back and had his arm in a grib.

"Take back what you said about Nick!" Harmony chuckled.

"Why should I?"

"Because I say so!" Harmony pulled his arm a little up which caused logan to be in pain.

"Ow! Harmony!" Logan yelled.

"Ow! Logan!" Harmony yelled back playfully. The door opened and Felicia, Grace, Kayleigh and Latisha came in.

"You know, that sounds really wrong outside of this room." Grace raised an eyebrow. Harmony laughed and got off logan's back.

"Hey guys." She smiled. She hugged them and they all looked at Logan who lay defeted on the ground. Grace walked up to him and kicked him in his ribs.

"Get up." She said emotionles. Logan rolled on his back and smiled.

"Hey." He waved. The girls smiled.

"So tell us, how's Alfea?" Harmony asked curiously.

"It's beautiful." Felicia replied.

"It's pink..." latisha sighed.

"It's cool but one teacher is horrible." Kayleigh said and she sat on Harmony's bed.

"Yeah the first minute I got there she just started yelling at me to 'not blow up the sience lab'?" Grace said confused. Harmony and Logan looked at her. The both raised and eyebrow, not getting what the teacher meant.

"Maybe they see you as a dumb blond?" Logan suggested.

"Your the blond one." Grace bit back. She turned away from him, crossed her arms and held her chin up in the air. Logan lowered his head and smiled.

"How's Red Fountain?" Kayleigh asked.

"Until now it's...okay." Harmony turned away because she was blushing.

"Okay? It's great for you!" Logan pointed at her and started laughing. Harmony punched him in his ribs.

"Ow!" He yelled in pain and he rubbed his side.

"Tell us!" Grace demanded.

"Grace relaxe." latisha sighed.

"Well...there is this guy..." Harmony began.

"And...?" Grace smiled. Harmony hesitated.

"She likes him and they're going on a date." Logan finished for her. Grace screamed.

"That's so damn cute!" She yelled. Everyone placed their hands over their ears.

"Sis I don't want to be deaf yet!" Logan yelled.

"Is he cute? What's his name? Is he muscular? Is he older then you? Is he-" Latisha covered Grace's mouth with tape.

"Don't be so hyper!" Latisha warned, "Okay so...tell us, what's he like?"

Harmony completely described him as everyone listened intently, especially Grace and except for Logan. Sometimes the girls even made noises when she described him and most of the time they had huge smiles painted on their faces.

"So I think this is going to be a nice year." Harmony finished her story.

* * *

**Boy oh boy is she wrong! Hahaha XD I want to start with the drama already but it has to wait a couple of chappies. I already made chapter...10 or 15 XD i just had the idea in my had and I just had to write it down. So Reviews would be awesome, that way I know i'm not only writing this story for xxxMusarockz. Anyways hope you liked it :) Bye bye ~xXx~ Oh and btw, I have Vaca now so I can write alot :D**


	6. Rosalie Lewis

**Hey peeps, the sick person here! Yeah, I'm sick again. My mom got sick and now i'm sick because of her -.- Anyways, i'm so bored out of my mind so I decided to write again :) Hope ya'll love it ;) Oh yeah: It's a short one, mainly about Riven.**

**

* * *

**

**~With Riven - Two weeks later~**

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Harmony moved out. He loved his new class because Harmony was in it. Ofcourse he didn't treat her there as his daughter. He knew it would only embarras her if her father would be treating her like his little girl infront of everyone. He wouldn't like that if his father did that. But after classes they talked to each other a lot. His bond grew even bigger with her. Riven was thrilled about that. It was hard for him to let his little girl go but his heart filled with joy when she was the one who always talked to him after classes. Harmony didn't care if anyone saw it _after _classes but _during_ was a different story.

Today was Riven's day off. He was always working everyday but Saladin decided to give him a day off. As always Riven protested but Saladin got his way.

He drove through Magix towards the supermarket. He found out that most of his food was gone. Riven wasn't such a outdoor person so he always bought grocerie at the last minute. Riven entered the supermarket and grabbed a cart. He looked around and saw a lot of people and when he looked at the cashregisters he saw huge lines.

Riven sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

He passed the vegatables by but on his way he grabbed some letuce and apples. Ofcourse Riven ate healthy. He wanted to stay in shape even though he wasn't twenty anymore - as if Riven cared. You could stay in shape when your not twenty anymore.

Riven walked in another hallway and he saw fruit. Riven frowned out of confusion and looked back. Wasn't fruit next to the vegatables? Oh well...

He walked further and when he was in the next hallway he grabbed some bread. The next hallway he grabbed some more ingredients.

Finally he was done with shopping so he started walking to the cashregister. When Riven was in line someones cart bumped into his. Riven sighed in his thoughts and looked at the person.

"Excuse me." She apologized.

"No problem." Riven replied.

The woman smiled. She had black hair that was just longer then her shoulders, aquamarine eyes, an heart shaped face, a beautifulsmile and she had also had sunglasses in her hair. She wore a light grey shirt that was a little to big for her so she had it in a knot above her jeans.

Riven and the woman were looking at each other. Riven narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and the woman did the same. He knew her but he couldn't make out who she was.

"Don't I know you?" The woman asked.

"I'm thinking the same thing." Riven replied.

'_From what do I know her? C'mon Riven think. I know I know her! But from what...maybe alfea?_' Riven thought.

The woman stuck out her hand, "Rosalie Lewis."

Riven shook her hand, "Riven Turner."

"Turner...I know that name." Rosalie replied thoughtfully.

"That's nice." Riven said a little uneasily.

Rosalie thought but after a moment she said, "Can't put my finger on it..."

"Maybe we've seen each other once in Magix." Riven suggested.

"Maybe." Rosalie smiled.

Suddenly she snapped with her fingers, "Red Fountain!"

"Huh?" Riven said confused.

"That's where I know you from! You went to Red Fountain." Rosalie said.

"Yeah." Riven said, still confused.

"I went there a couple of times to see fights and for parties. I went to alfea." Rosalie said.

Riven thought back at his time in Red Fountain. He remembered a girl with short black hair and an angel shaped face.

"Rosalie Lewis..." Riven whispered thoughtfully.

"Ohh now I remember. You were _always_ sitting in the corner at the east side and if someone else sat there you kicked them off." Riven said.

"Yeah, I saw Musa doing that once and I kinda took it over from her." Rosalie smiled. She noticed Riven's hand.

"How are you and Musa anyway?" Rosalie asked. They took a few steps forwards, towards the cashregister. The line was getting smaller.

"Uhm...she actually passed away." Riven replied sadly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Rosalie spoke quietly, "I...I didn't know."

"No problem," Riven smiled, "How are you and that guy...uh...what's his name again?"

"Thomas?" Rosalie chuckled.

"Yeah that dude." Riven replied uninterested.

"We got married." Rosalie said. Riven looked at her hand. No wedding ring.

"But uh..." Riven pointed at her hand.

"We got divorced too. I found out he was cheating on me." Rosalie nodded, thinking back at that time.

"Oh," Riven said, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. He was an asshole anyway. So how are things now?" Rosalie asked. They took a few steps again.

"Uhm...sometimes hard but i'll survive. I have an daughter by the way." Riven smiled.

"Congratulations! What's her name?" Rosalie asked happily.

"Harmony. Musa wanted to call her that and I thought it was a beautiful name." Riven replied.

"So how old is she now?" Rosalie questioned further.

"Fifteen." Riven answered.

"Fifteen already...they grow up so fast." Rosalie replied.

"A little too fast." Riven said. He didn't want Harmony to grow up so fast. For him it meant she was leaving him soon. Marrying, starting her own family, moving.

"Ah well, you can't stop it," Rosalie shrugged, "How old are you anyway? Like...thirty?"

Riven chuckled, "Thanks for the compliment but no, i'm thirty-five."

"Thirty-five? Wow." Rosalie said suprised, "Then you got Harmony when you were twenty, that's a young age."

"It was hard." Riven nodded. They took a few steps again and Riven was next in line.

"So what happened to you anyway?" Riven asked. They were talking about him the whole time so now Riven wanted to know about her life too.

"Well after my divorce I started working a lot. They acutally called my a work-aholic." Rosalie laughed. Riven smiled.

"I don't have any kids. I do have a dog. Uhm...i'm thirty-three now by the way...uh...well that was it actually. My life isn't that special." Rosalie said.

Riven paid for his groceries and waited for Rosalie. She paid too and they walked out of the store.

"Oh yeah, I don't have my powers anymore." Rosalie remembered.

"What happened to them?" Riven asked supirsed.

"When I graduated I just didn't use them anymore. Well sometimes I did, you know when something was falling i'd freeze it but one time I accidentally blew a vase up. But after I got my job I just completely forgot about my powers and I didn't have a reason to use them. So they just disappeared." Rosalie explained.

"What kind of power did you have? Cause you...blew something up and you freeze..." Riven asked.

"I could freeze stuff and blow stuff up." Rosalie said.

"Nice." Riven stated. Rosalie nodded. Rosalie looked at her watch and frowned.

"I need to go. I have an appointment at two so I need to go now." Rosalie said.

"No problem." Riven smiled.

"Maybe we'll see each other again. Then we can talk further." Rosalie smiled. Riven nodded. Rosalie walked away and waved him goodbye.

"Cya later Riven!" She said.

"Bye Rose!" Riven replied. Rosalie smiled.

Riven turned his back to her and placed his groceries in the trunk of his car. When he was done, he shuffed the cart back in line with the other carts and walked back to his car. Riven stepped inside and started the engine. He drove off.

**~With Harmony~**

Harmony, Latisha, Grace, Felicia and Kayleigh were sitting on the fountain. They all stared at the supermarket, that was just across the street.

"Who was that woman your father was talking to?" Grace asked. She looked at Harmony and saw her staring at the place. Confusion was written all over her face.

"Rose?" Harmony replied unsure.

"Do you know her?" Grace asked. Harmony shook her head.

"Maybe they know each other from their school years." Kayleigh suggested.

"Yeah they're probably friends." Felicia agreed.

"That didn't look like friends." Grace mumbled. They all turned to her. Harmony looked at her with a concerned look.

"What?" Grace asked confused.

"What do you mean 'that didn't look like friends'?" Harmony asked.

"Well, they were smiling all the time, he called her Rose which is obviously a nickname." Grace said.

"Maybe Rose is really her name." Felicia said.

"No Rose is a abbreviation of a long name." Grace stated

Harmony turned her head towards the supermarket again. She looked confused and sad at the same time. Who was this woman that was talking to her dad?

"And how do you know that?" Latisha asked.

"Because, who would name his daughter Rose?" Grace said in disgust.

"I would." Felicia mumbled quietly.

"Rose's parents?" Latisha replied, ignoring Felicia. Grace rolled her eyes.

"Harms? Are you okay?" Kayleigh asked concerned. They all looked at her. She didn't reply.

Was there a new woman in her dad's life? She didn't want that! She wanted Riven to be with her real mom even though she was dead. How dare this woman talk to him!

"Harms, just focus on your date with Nick," Grace suggested "It's tomorrow remember?"

"Yeah..." Harmony replied. She wasn't even paying attention to her. "My date..."

* * *

**Do you like it? I'm not sure if I like it :P Anyways...Hard to see Riven talking to another woman right? Even when she is really pretty :o (I have a picture of her in my head and yes, she is pretty and yes, I do own her XD) It must be weird for Harmony to see her dad smiling and everything with an woman that isn't her mom :S Well in the next chapter i'm gonna do Harms date with Nick. Let's see how that will turn out ;) Hope you liked it ^^ Reviews would be nice :) ~xXx~**


	7. The date

**Hello hello! Back with another chapter :D**

**xxxMusarockz: I totally forgot Flora had a sister :$ Anyways, I always loved the name: Rosalie since I was little and it happened to be in twilight too so yeah :D**

**Anyways Enjoy and I do not own anything! Well some things I do own but i'm to lazy to say it now :P**

**

* * *

**

**~With Harmony and Logan~**

"So you both know the rules?" Codatorta asked.

The three of them were standing in the ring and the rest of their class were on the benches. All the atention were on the two friends and especially on Harmony, since she was the only girl and she could kick some ass.

"Yes." Logan replied. Codatorta looked at Harmony. Harmony nodded but kept her attention to Logan. Her look looked confident.

"Okay, on my sign you may begin," Codatorta said. He took a few steps back, "Swords ready."

Logan activated his sword. It was a red saber. Harmony did the same only her sword was dark purple.

"Ready?"

Logan and Harmony both squated a little and were ready for the attack. Harmony narrowed her eyes out of concentration. Logan smirked. He probably thought he had this one packed but for the last couple of days Harmony beat him. Harmony spun her sword around a couple of times and smirked too.

"Go!"

Logan charged at her and Harmony waited.

"Come to mama." She whispered to herself.

As soon as Logan was close enough he launched his sword too her. Harmony ducked and rolled to the side. She charged at him and swung her sword towards his stomach. Logan blocked it and jumped back. They both charged at each other and the swords clattered together. Their faces were so close together that they could feel each others breaths.

"Give it up, your not going to win." Harmony said.

"We'll see." Logan smirked. He ducked and swung his leg to her ankles. He hit her and Harmony fell on her back. Immediatly Logan raised his sword and launched it down, almost splitting Harmony in half but she rolled away. Her back was facing Logan and when he charged at her she just sat there and waited. She listened and waited for the perfect moment to attack. Once he was close enough Harmony twisted her sword around so the point was poiting at her and the grip was pointing at Logan and she spun herself around and hit him in his stomach with the grip. Logan took a few steps back and clutched his stomach.

"Ow Harms." Logan complained.

But Harmony wasn't done yet. She charged at him again and swung her sword above his head but at the same time she swung her leg towards his knees. Logan only focused on the sword so he ducked but got hit at his knees. This time he fell on his back and Harmony pointed her sword at his throat. She smiled. Codatorta was about to call it off but Logan punched her sword aside. By the punch she lost her sword and it slid across the ground towards the wall. Harmony looked at her sword and back to Logan. He stood infront of her with a smirk on his face. Harmony narrowed her eyes.

"Think you can beat me?" Harmony mocked.

"You don't have a sword so yeah." Logan smirked.

"I don't need a sword to beat you." Harmony bit back.

She ran towards him and before Logan could do anything she grabbed his arms and this time he lost his sword. It fell next to Harmony's sword. He looked back at her and Harmony smirked this time. Logan gave her a righthook but Harmony dodged it. Now he gave her a lefthook but Harmony ducked. She punched him in his stomach and jumped back when he was about to hit her.

"Coward." Logan hissed.

"I'm not a coward. I know what to do." Harmony hissed back. Logan tackled her and they both colided on the floor.

"Wow!" Every other classmate of them yelled from the benches.

Logan sat ontop of Harmony and gave her some punches but Harmony managed to block them with her arms. Left punch, left armblock. Right punch, right armblock. It went on for that for a moment. When Logan wasn't throwing a punch Harmony moved up a little and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him down to the ground. She rolled ontop of him and now the roles were twisted. Harmony punched him but this time Logan dodged it.

Meanwhile Riven walked around and he saw some students training in the ring. He hung over the edge and looked at the two. But then he noticed it was his daughter and Brandon's son. A smile formed on his face as he watched the two. They were pretty good.

Logan swung his legs up in the air but he only managed to place his knees against her arms so she couldn't move them anymore. Harmony spread her arms, trying to get free but Logan was pretty strong. Meanwhile Logan had the oppertunity to punch Harmony. His right fist came close to Harmony's face but she moved her head a little back so she wouldn't get punched. Now his left fist came close but she moved her head again. Now both and by that she moved her whole body and she fell on her back. Logan sat up but Harmony grabbed his ankles and made him fall again. This time she decided not to get ontop but she stood up and got into a fighting position.

"C'mon, give me your best shot." Harmony challenged. Logan did a backflip and got on his feet.

He held his fists next to his chin for protection as did Harmony. They both panted. They walked to each other but before they could give each other a punch Codatorta stopped them.

"Okay okay okay! Your gonna kill each other lads!" He said and pulled them away from each other.

"It was just getting good!" A classmate yelled. Harmony and Logan laughed.

"Good job you two." Codatorta said. He looked up for two other victims. "Mitchell and Allen!"

Harmony and Logan walked towards the stairs and got out of the ring.

"Good moves, Harmony." Logan complimented.

"You too. Didn't think you would have it in you." Harmony said. Logan held his hand on his heart.

"That hurts, you insulted my deeply." He said dramaticly. Harmony chuckled and punched his arm. Logan chuckled along with her.

"Dad?" Harmony said. Logan looked up and saw Riven leaning against the edge of the ring.

"I was watching you two." Riven smiled. Logan and Harmony walked up to him. Harmony gave him a hug and smiled.

"Did we do good?" She asked.

"You did amazing." Riven told her. He looked at Logan. "You too, Logan. Bet you got that skills from Stella and not from your slow father."

Logan laughed, "Well my mom needed those skills in the mall."

Riven chuckled, "She sure did."

Harmony smiled. She loved seeing Logan and Riven getting along so well. Riven turned to Harmony.

"That right hook of yours," He began and poked her right arm, "You got that from your mom."

Harmony looked suprised. She knew hand to hand combat was her dads thing but she got it from her mother?

"Really?" She asked. Logan listened and looked at the two.

"Yeah, you should've seen her sometimes." Riven said. Harmony loved hearing stories about her mom. Ofcourse she got a little sad since she wasn't there anymore and she knew her father got a little sad too but they loved talking about her so they did that.

"Tell me." Harmony insisted with a smile. Logan listened too. He also liked the stories of Musa. He was actually a little proud Harmony had such a badass mom.

"Well once I was at Alfea with the other guys to visit the girls and your mom and Stella had always a fight with this girl...Emerayl (**A/N: **_No idea how you spell her name_) although I believe her name was Emerayl. Anyways, once she insulted Stella so badly that Stella broke down and Musa stood up for her. But as usual Emerayl was being lame so Musa decided something else. She punched her in the nose with a right hook and before you knew it Emerayl ran away with a broken nose. The next day was even funnier. Emerayl was back from the hospital and Stella felt weird that Musa had to punch her for her so she wanted to punch her too. And ofcourse I had to see it so I walked with Stella to her and Stella broke Emerayl's nose again." Riven told the two teens. Their mouths were hanging open.

"Awesome." Logan breathed.

"That impressive." Harmony nodded as a sign of approval.

"It was genius." Riven agreed.

"I wish I saw that." Harmony pouted.

"You weren't born back then." Riven chuckled.

"Was I born back then?" Logan asked hopefully but you could hear a sign of joking in his voice.

"Yeah you were." Riven nodded. The three laughed.

"I have to teach a class now so I have to go." Riven said. Harmony hugged her father.

"See ya dad." She smiled. Riven patted Logan on his back.

"Bye kids." Riven said and he walked off.

"That's just awesome." Logan repeated when he and Harmony walked away, back to their class.

**~End of the day~**

Harmony and Logan walked to Logan's dorm that he shared with Caleb and Adam. Logan had his own room and Caleb and Adam shared their rooms.

When they reached his dorm, he opened the door and they both walked inside. Harmony spotted the couch and fell on it.

"I'm dead." She mumbled into the pillows. Suddenly she felt something heavy falling on her back. She turned her head aside and saw Logan lying on her back with his back.

"Me too. Codatorta really murdered us with his lessons." Logan yawned.

"Get off me Lo." Harmony spoke again into the pillows.

"I can't. Too tired." Logan replied shortly. Harmony moved up and down once and Logan fell off her and on the ground. Harmony rolled on her back and looked at Logan.

"Now i'm even more dead." Logan said. A tired chuckle escaped Harmony's lips.

"Get off the ground." She said.

"Harms...let me tell you something." Logan began.

"I'm listening." Harmony mumbled and her eyes started closing.

"When a person is dead, they can't move." Logan said.

"Oh really?" Harmony said sarcasticly.

"Really." Logan replied.

Suddenly the door slammed open and the girls walked in with Grace infront of them. She had a big pink back in her hands and she placed it on the table.

"Hey everyone." Latisha greeted them. Harmony and Logan just waved. They were to tired to speak.

"Get up you pig," Grace said and she kicked Logan in his ribs, "You too Harmony, we need to do your make up and everything."

"Make up?" Harmony repeated confused.

"Pig?" Logan repeated also confused. Grace rolled her eyes.

"You have a date with Nick today, remember? And you, your a pig." Grace said. Harmony jumped up.

"Shit my date!" She yelled. Suddenly she fell back on the couch again and snuggled against the pillows, "To tired."

"Like I care, Nick is a cutie so your going on that date today." Grace said. Logan stood up and walked to the couch. He pushed Harmony aside and sat on the couch. His eyes closed and he fell on Harmony again. His head was lying on her ribs and meanwhile Harmony's eyes were closed too. Grace sighed. She walked to her back and grabbed something out of it.

"I feel sorry for them already." Latisha mumbled to Kayleigh and Felicia. They both nodded, knowing what Grace was going to do. Grace walked to the two sleeping beauty's.

"Cover your ears." Kayleigh said. The three covered their ears and waited. Grace placed a horn between Logan and Harmony's faces. She pressed the button and a loud, annoying sound came out of it. Logan and Harmony screamed and they sat up straight. Their eyes were wide when they looked at Grace who smiled satisfiedly.

"What the hell Grace!" Logan yelled.

"Get off the couch Harmony, we need to get you ready." Grace said and she pointed to a chair. Harmony sighed and got off the couch. She stumbled towards the chair and plopped on it.

"Okay girls, you all know what to do." Grace said.

Latisha sighed and walked to Grace's back. They all got their little equipments and started working on Harmony's look. Grace did her hair, Felicia did her make up, Kayleigh did her nails and Latisha was picking out a cute outfit.

"Close your eyes." Felicia said.

"Thank you." Harmony said. She closed her eyes.

'Don't sleep!" Grace warned her. Harmony didn't reply.

"Harmony?" Grace said while she straightened Harmony's hair. Harmony still didn't reply.

"Oh for god's sake." Grace mumbled. She ducked and screamed in her ear, "Harmony!"

"I'm up! I'm up..." Harmony said quickly.

"Stop falling asleep! You have a date!" Grace said.

"Sorry! Codatorta just killed us." Harmony replied. Grace's attention went back to her hair. Then the door opened and Adam and Caleb stumbled inside. They both fell on the ground, not able to reach the couch.

"Codatorta?" Harmony guessed. Caleb just groaned.

"Knew it." Harmony smiled.

"He's awfull isn't he?" Logan said.

"He sure is." Adam mumbled into the carpet.

"Okay i'm done with your nails." Kayleigh said. Harmony raised her hands and looked at her nails. She had a beautiful light purple nailpolish on that shined in the light.

"Thank you." Harmony said. Kayleigh smiled and walked away.

"How about this, Grace?" Latisha asked and she showed Grace the outfit.

"Hmm...perfect!" Grace announced.

"Let me see!" Harmony said and she tried to turn around but Grace pulled her hair so she couldn't.

"Ow!" She yelled.

"No." Grace said.

"Don't dress me up like a drag queen!" Harmony warned them, "or...Grace."

Grace rolled her eyes again and they all heard a laugh. It was Logan.

"You know what, i'd rather go on that date as a drag queen then as a Grace." Harmony said. The laugh got louder.

"Okay we get it!" Grace yelled. Harmony chuckled.

"Okay done with your make up." Felicia smiled. She stood next to Kayleigh and Latisha and wanted until Grace was done.

"Almost done with your hair." Grace announced.

"Why do you have to do this here anyway?" Adam asked.

"Because she lives here." Grace said.

"Yeah but can't you just-"

"Don't make me curl your hair!" Grace warned and she pointed her curlingiron to Adam's face. Adam stared at the thing. He raised his hands in a surrendering way. Grace's iron went back to Harmony's hair. After a couple of minutes Grace was also done.

"Okay go get changed." Grace said and she pushed Harmony to a room.

"Is the outfit already there?" Harmony asked.

"Yup." Grace said and she closed the door for her. After another couple of minutes the door opened and a grey heel/sandal stepped out, followed by a Harmony. (_Profile for picture of Harmony's outfit and shoes_)

"Wow." Adam whispered. They all looked at her.

"And?" Harmony asked.

"You look beautiful." Felicia said. Harmony smiled. Logan's mouth was wide open. He even blushed a little when he saw her.

"You look stunning Harms." Caleb said. Harmony's smile grew even wider.

"Thanks, I have to go now." Harmony said. Latisha looked at Logan and saw his blush fading a little but his mouth remained open. She looked back at Harmony as if she saw nothing. Harmony walked to the door.

"Goodluck and have fun!" The girls yelled.

"Thanks!" Harmony said and she closed the door.

"Logan...you can close your mouth now." Latisha said. Logan shook his head quickly, snapping back to reality. He closed his mouth and looked away. The girls giggled.

**~With Harmony~**

Harmony walked through the hallways of Red Fountain on her way to Nick who was in the garden. She passed by some teachers and greeted them politly. Soon it was only a matter of time when she saw her father.

"Hey dad!" Harmony smiled.

"Hey Harms." Riven greeted her back. Harmony hugged her father.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Riven asked suspiciously.

"I'm going on a date." Harmony replied uneasily. Riven looked at her for a moment.

"Well...okay then...i'm not ready to hear that because it means i'm getting old." Riven said. Harmony giggled.

"Dad, your only thirty-five. That's not old." Harmony said. Riven smiled.

"Although...is that a grey hair?" Harmony teased.

"Huh?" Riven said. Harmony touched his hair and Riven looked in a reflection of a painting. He turned back to her with a 'ha-ha look'. Harmony smiled and raised her hand in a defending way.

"Very funny." Riven said.

"I know." Harmony chuckled. Riven kissed her forehead.

"Have fun." He said and walked away.

"Bye dad." Harmony said and she walked further.

When Harmony reached the garden, she slowly wandered around, looking for Nick. It was dark already since it was about eight PM. Harmony looked around but nowhere was Nick to be spotted. Was he a no show? Harmony frowned at that thought. Finally she reached a corner that was decorated with flowers, lights and little candals and in the middle was standing Nick. Harmony smiled and walked up to him. Nick's back was facing her. Harmony placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Hey girl." Nick smiled.

"Hi." Harmony breathed. Nick looked at her.

"You look beautiful." Nick exclaimed.

"Thanks, so do you." Harmony smiled.

"Shall we?" Nick asked. Harmony nodded. They both left Red Fountain.

They ate at a restaurant, they walked around the park in Magix, they took a seat on the bench infront of the lake, they fed the ducks, they looked at the stars and it was a perfect date according to Harmony.

When their date was over, Nick walked her back to her dorm, that was across Logan, Caleb and Adam's dorm. They stopped walking and looked at each other.

"I had a great time." Harmony said.

"Me too." Nick smiled.

It was quiet for a moment and Harmony grabbed the doorknob and was about to open it when suddenly Nick turned her around and kissed her. Harmony's eyes shot open of suprise but soon she closed them.

**~Inside the dorm of Logan, Caleb and Adam~**

The girls were still in the boy's dorm, waiting for Harmony to get back and hear about her date. Grace sat on the couch with Adam, Latisha sat on the table, Kayleigh sat on a chair, Logan paced around the room, Caleb stood on the balcony and Felicia watched every move of Logan. It was like she was concentrating on his emotions.

"I need to talk to Saladin for a moment. I'll be right back." Logan said. He walked towards the door. The girls immediatly looked at each other with wide eyes. They all knew Harmony was out there with Nick and she was busy for a moment. Grace jumped of the couch and stood infront of the door. Logan looked at her.

"Can you move?" He asked. Grace's eyes drifted around the room, trying to think of a good excuse. Grace opened the door for just a couple of centimeters and saw Nick and Harmony making out. She closed the door quietly and looked at her brother who just looked confused.

"It's freezing outside." She said. Latisha facepalmed.

"But it's summer." Logan said. Grace pressed her lips together.

"Still...if you go out there...you'll freeze to death." Grace said. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"If I go outside of this door, i'll be in the hallway, that is...inside." Logan stated. Grace bit her lip.

"It's freezing in the hallway too, ice everywhere." Grace said. She rubbed her arms, as if she was cold. Logan rolled his eyes and pushed her aside. He opened the door and saw Harmony and Nick. Harmony and Nick stopped and looked at him. Logan just stood there with a shocked face. How dare this asshole make out with his best friend!

Nick sighed irritated, "I'll see you later, princess."

"Bye." Harmony smiled weakly, but at the same time it was a loving smile. Nick glared at Logan while he walked away. When Nick walked around the corner Harmony turned to Logan who still looked shocked.

"Great timing." She said angrily.

"Why were you making out with him?" Logan asked angrily. Suddenly a thoughtful look appeard on his face, "Wait that wasn't making out...it looked like he was about to eat you!"

Harmony's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened of suprise, "Eat me? He didn't want to eat me!"

"Well it looked like it!" Logan said.

Harmony glared angrily at him and opened her door. After another glare she slammed it shut, leaving logan alone in the hallway. Logan also slammed the door shut and walked to his bedroom. Everyone looked at him.

"I warned him." Grace shrugged.

"You warned him? You said it was freezing in the hallway! Ofcourse he didn't believe that!" Latisha sighed. Grace looked at her fingernails.

**~With Flora~**

"C'mon this isn't what I meant." Flora said. She sat infront of some flowers in Harmonic Nebula.

"Yes but still, the plants in Magix told me it wasn't her time yet." Flora continued.

"Maybe..."

She stopped talking and listened. To others there was no sound, only birds chirping but when you were Flora voices were everywhere. The voices of plants.

"You think so? Well what did you saw when she was here?" Flora asked. She bent a little closer to a flower.

"That's quite interesting, thanks but go on." Flora said.

* * *

**Stopping here :D Long chapter right? My fingers hurt from all the typing XD Hope you all enjoyed it :D Reviews would be awesome ^^ Bye bye for now ~xXx~**


	8. Arguments, memories and making up

**Heya peeps! I'm so bored right now and sadly my Vaca is almost over :( Sooo I did what I always love to do which is: resting. I woke up this morning at about...13:30 in the afternoon! God I love sleeping. But now I had this argument with my ex-boyfriend (for the thrid time he's my ex now -.-) and i'm a little pissed and iritated but also like I said bofre: i'm bored. So let's start with another chapter shall we? I have no idea what i'm gonna put in this so it's probably going to suck XD Hope you enjoy ;)**

**

* * *

**

Grace, Latisha, Felicia, Kayleigh, Adam and Caleb were standing outside Harmony's room. Their ears were almost clued to the door as they continued listening to the conversation Logan and Harmony had inside.

"Move Grace, I want to hear too!" Latisha whispered irritated. She shoved her aside a little and clued her ear to the door again.

"Your not the only one who wants to listen Latish!" Adam bit back in a whisper. Now he shoved Latisha aside.

Everyone started shoving each other aside so they could listen. When they heard something a little louder, everyone stopped and listened.

"_Why do you care! It's my life!_" They heard Harmony yell. Sadly they didn't hear a response back. Logan was probably talking and not yelling.

"_Oh really? Like I believe you!_" Harmony hissed back in a soft yell but still hard enough so the people outside could hear it. It was quiet again. After another moment of silence everyone looked at each other. Were they dead or something? Suddenly something was thrown against the door and everyone backed away in the form of falling down on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Caleb asked concerned. Felicia stood up and walked to the door. She grabbed the doorknob but again something was thrown at the door and she jumped back. Felicia looked back at her friends with an odd expression.

"Is she killing him or something?" Adam asked and he stood up. Adam was the next person who grabbed the doorknob.

"_It's my life! I don't care!_" He heard Harmony yelling. Adam tried to open the door but it felt like someone was standing infront of it.

"_Harmony just listen to me!_" They heard Logan yell. Grace let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, he's not dead." She mumbled. She also stood up and walked quickly to the door.

"_Get out!_" Harmony yelled.

"_Harms c'mon-!_"

"_OUT!_"

Something was thrown against the door again and it sounded like a piece of glass. Immediatly the door bursted open, sending Adam and Grace falling on their backs. A scared Logan ran out Harmony's room and closed the door. He panted and stared at everyone with wide eyes.

"She's going crazy." Logan breathed in shock. Grace stood up and smacked him against his arm.

"What was that for?" Logan asked.

"For making me fall." Grace hissed. Logan rolled his eyes and walked back to his dorm.

"What did you do?" Kayleigh asked completely in shock while she looked back and forth between Logan and Harmony's door.

"She's angry." Logan replied shortly. He sat down on the couch and placed his face in his hands.

"Why?" Felicia asked.

"Because I interrupted her little moment with Nick..." Logan hesitated.

"There's more behind it." Grace guessed.

"I also said..." Logan stood up and paced a little around the room, "That he's an complete asshole and probably only wants to..."

"To...?" Caleb said, keeping the conversation going.

"To...screw her?" Logan admitted shyly.

"Oh my god." Latisha sighed. Logan stopped pacing around and turned to her sharply.

"What? She doesn't have every class with him and I almost do, when she's not there and some girls visit he's totally checking them out and flirting with them! He's a player!" Logan said frustrated. Latisha raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked. She didn't believe him.

"Yes really!" Logan practicly yelled.

"Listen brother," Grace poked him in his chest, "Harmony likes the dude, so stop being so jealous and let her be happy. You had your chance many years ago."

Logan looked at her with a suprised and confused face.

"What? I'm not jealous!" Logan said. Felicia looked at the ground.

"Well your acting jealous." Grace said. She walked to the door and shut it behind her. This left Logan, Adam, Caleb, Kayleigh, Felicia and Latisha alone.

"Why does she think i'm jealous!" Logan turned to Adam and Caleb. They both raised their shoulders but they knew the answer. Logan growled frustrated and walked to his room. Kayleigh noticed Felicia. She walked to her.

"Felicia?" She whispered. Felicia looked up and smiled. Kayleigh nodded.

**~With Harmony~**

Harmony sat on the end of her bed. She had her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Stupid ass Logan." She mumbled angrily.

"Yeah right, he only wants to screw me. God when will he stop being such a teen!" Harmony growled. Harmony dropped her angry mask and stood up.

"But I don't want to lose him as my friend. He's always been there for me." Harmony said. She was reasoning with herself. It looked like there were two Harmony's inside of her. One telling her he's lying but the other trying to make piece. Harmony sighed and walked to the window. She looked outside.

"Maybe I need to ask Nick myself." She mumbled.

"That's just stupid! Why should I believe Logan? I mean, he's my boyfriend!...I think...I have absolutely no idea what we are now...we kissed but are we...?" Harmony frowned again and paced around the room.

She noticed something lying on the floor infront of the door. Harmony slowly walked to it and picked it up. It was a picture. The frame was broking and the glass ontop if it was shattered. She was so angry with Logan that she didn't even noticed what she was throwing. The picture was showing Harmony and Logan when they were younger. They both had huge smiles on their faces like little kids always did. In the picture they were about five years old. Harmony's hair was in two little pigtails and she wore a little red dress. Logan's hair was shorter then now but still actually the same and he wore a blue shirt with long white sleeves and army green pants. Logan's right arm was around Harmony's shoulder and Harmony's left arm was around Logan's waist. Harmony smiled and stood up. She placed the picture back on her desk.

"I need a new frame for it." She mumbled to herself. Harmony sat back on her bed and thought about everything for a moment. But the only thing she really thought about was the time when that picture was taking.

**~Flashback~**

_"Logan!" Harmony squealed._

_Little Harmony was chasing Logan around in the park. They both squealed of laughter. Meanwhile Riven, Brandon and Stella were sitting on a bench, watching their five year olds running around. The two guys looked the same, ofcourse a little older but Stella had something different. Her hair came until her shoulders. After giving birth to Logan her hair wouldn't sit good anymore. Later she became so frustrated with it that she decided to cut it. Ofcourse she regret it but after a couple of weeks she got used to it and now, she loved it._

_Logan hid himself behind a tree when Harmony looked down to see where she was running. When Harmony looked up she didn't saw Logan anywhere. She stopped running and walked around. Riven always loved Harmony's walk. Harmony had this certain walk that if she walked she would kinda hop up and down, like most kids did but Harmony really showed it. Harmony walked around and tried to spot Logan. Logan's head popped out behind the tree and Harmony saw it. She hopped quickly towards him and tagged him._

_"Your it!" She squealed and ran away. Logan ran after her. They both giggled again._

_The parents smiled at that sight. Suddenly Harmony ran to fast and tripped. She fell on her knees and little tears formed in her eyes. Riven immediatly stood up and ran towards her. Brandon and Stella followed. She was about to cry._

_"Shhh it's okay, don't cry." Riven said in a soothing tone. Riven picked her up and placed her on his lap. Harmony looked at her and Logan stood next to her._

_"Does your knee hurt honey?" Riven asked and he looked at both her knees. Harmony nodded._

_"Which one?" Riven asked further._

_Harmony placed her finger on her right knee. Riven quickly gave a kiss on it and looked at Harmony. The tears disappeard and a little smile formed on her face. Logan watched every move. Suddenly he did something that nobody expected. Riven, Stella and Brandon watched as Logan gave a kiss on Harmony's left knee. Even though it was the wrong knee the three of them smiled. Harmony turned to him and had a huge smile on her face that showed all her little teeth. Riven placed Harmony on the ground._

_"I think you'll survive," Riven smiled, "Go play."_

_Just when Harmony and Logan were about to run away again, Stella stopped hem._

_"One second Honeys!" Stella said. She grabbed something out her bag. Logan and Harmony walked to her bag and looked what was inside of it. Their faces were just above Stella's bag. Logan saw what Stella grabbed._

_He pointed at the thing in her hands and said, "Picture."_

_"Yes honey, let me take a picture of you two." Stella said. Ofcourse Stella had already thousand pictures of her son and Harmony but she couldn't get enough of the two. Brandon and Riven stood next to each other and they both shook their heads with a smile. Typical Stella..._

_Immediatly Logan and Harmony wrapped their arms around each other and gave Stella huges smiles. Stella took a picture and smiled. She leaned down and gave Logan and Harmony a kiss on their cheeks._

_"Now go on, go play sweeties." She said and Harmony and Logan took off. Stella walked back to her bag and placed the camera back in it._

_"You did a great job with raising her Riven." Stella said. Riven smiled._

_"Yeah just look at her," Brandon pointed at the two. Harmony and Logan were playing tag again. "She looks so happy."_

_"I hope she's happy. She's everything to me and I don't want something to happen to her." Riven said while he never took eyes of the scene._

**~End flashback~**

Harmony chuckled softly, "Wrong knee Lo." she said softly. Without even realizing Harmony touched her left knee. Harmony smiled and stood up. She walked to the door and opened it, revealing Nick.

"Nick." She said surpised.

"Hello beautiful." He said. He gave Harmony a peck on the lips and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Harmony asked.

"I was bored and decided to go to my girlfriend? Is it illegal or something?" Nick chuckled.

"Girlfriend?" Harmony choked out. Nick nodded. Harmony smiled after the nod but soon the smile faded.

"I need to do something actually, but you can come if you want." Harmony suggested.

"What do you need to do?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"I need to talk to Logan." She said. Nick became quiet.

"No thanks." He said after a moment of silence. Harmony looked at him.

"Uh...okay? I'll talk to you another time." Now it was Harmony's time to give him a kiss. She did and walked tot he door behind Nick. She opened it and waved at Nick while she closed it.

"Hey Harms." Adam said confused, "I thought you were pissed?"

"I was but now i'm not anymore." Harmony said and she walked to Logan's bedroom. Harmony knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Nobody answered. Harmony looked back at her two guyfriends. The girls left awhile ago. They both shrugged and walked away. Harmony opened the door and looked inside. Logan sat on a chair infront of the window.

"Logan?" Harmony said.

She walked towards the chair and saw Logan holding something. It was the same picture that Harmony had a couple minutes ago. She kneeled beside him. Logan didn't turn to her. Harmony looked at the picture.

"Remember that day?" Harmony whispered.

"Ofcourse." Logan whispered back.

"Wrong knee." They both said at the same time with a chuckle.

Logan looked at Harmony and Harmony at Logan. Harmony gave him that loving smile she always had. Logan gave her a crooked smile. They stared in each others eyes for a moment.

After that moment Harmony spoke, "We've been friends for almost thirteen years...it's stupid that we let a guy ruin it."

"Indeed but you threw stuff at me." Logan chuckled. Harmony chuckled and looked down for a couple of seconds.

"I know, i'm sorry. I overreacted." Harmony apologized.

"You looked like Grace for a moment." Logan teased. Harmony stood up and placed her hands on her hips. She glared at him.

"Just kidding, Grace is much worse." Logan said and he pulled her back next to him.

"But you still love her." Harmony chuckled.

"Ofcourse I love her. She's my sister." Logan said.

When he said the word 'love' he stared at Harmony's eyes for a moment. He shook his head quickly and looked away. Harmony brushed a pluck of hair behind her ear and looked around.

"So..." Logan began. Harmony looked back at him. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything." Harmony said.

"Anything?" Logan smirked. Harmony nodded.

"I have a few questions that I always wanted to ask you but then i'll receive a pound on my head and I don't want that so forget those questions," Logan said. Harmony chuckled, "But...what's going on between you and Nick?"

"I just saw him in the hallway and...he told me I was his girlfriend so we're dating." Harmony admitted shyly. Logan frowned lightly.

"I didn't even knew it but if he wants to i'm glad because I like him...I mean...I really like him and it would mean so much to me, if you would accept that and be happy for me." Harmony said. Logan thought about that. If Nick really made her happy then he just had to accept it. Her life was tough enough without a mom.

"I am happy for you." Logan whispered. He felt a little...sad? Harmony smiled and launched herself onto him. She sat on his lap and hugged him that nearly choked him to death.

"Harms...can't breath...!" Logan said. Harmony let go of him and looked at him. Logan smiled weakly. Harmony smiled again and hugged him but this time she didn't choke him. Logan hugged her back. He placed one hand behind her head and the other on her back. He actually liked having her close to him...

"I love you for this!" Harmony said happily. Logan blushed just a little.

"Yeah yeah I love you too." He mumbled as if he was joking. Harmony chuckled, still not letting go off him.

* * *

**Like it? I think it turned out pretty good while I had no idea what was going in this chapter. And I loved the flashback scene. I just had the scene in my head and I thought it was so cute :D I was inspired by this by a song acutally. I listened to it for now (found it out today actually)the 20th time or something. If you want to know what song inspired me to write this chapter here it is:**

**http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=jRehmX3zlwE (I placed spaces between the . and the : so just remove the spaces and you can see the song, it's a really beautiful song that brought tears in my eyes :P)**

**Well now you know. Nick and Harmony are dating :O Hope you liked it :D And i'll probably make another chapter tonight or tomorrow. Tomorrow is the last day of vaca :'( Anyway hope you liked it and till next time! ~xXx~**


	9. A kiss

**Hello peeps! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a week but this week I only have tests with school, so i've been learning my butt off. So my apologies for that but now i'm back. This chapter is pretty much a filler but hey, it's a chap right? Anyways Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~With Logan and Adam - one week later~**

Another couple of days has passed since everyone found out Nick and Harmony were dating.

Logan sat on a bench waiting with the rest of his class to fight again. Sadly Harmony wasn't in this class with him but Adam was. Even though Harmony wasn't in this class that didn't mean you couldn't see her. Nick was in Logan's class and while he was waiting he talked to Harmony just a couple of feet away from him.

Logan glared at the two without even knowing that Adam was looking weirdly at him.

"Dude, you've been staring at them for the last couple of minutes. Did you even blink?" Adam asked.

Logan didn't look away.

"Ofcourse I blinked." Logan replied irritated.

He heard and saw Harmony laughing and Logan started to mimick her. Adam raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Logan turned to him.

"What?" He said.

"Why...? Stop acting jealous." Adam chuckled again.

"Why does everyone think i'm jealous?" Logan sighed frustrated.

"Because you are." Adam said.

"I'm not!" Logan stood up.

"Listen, Grace told us that Felicia told the girls that she feels your jealousy. Remember, she's the fairy of love." Adam reminded logan. Logan became quiet. His mouth hung open. Did his friend just told him that he loved Harmony?

"What?" Logan said. Adam just looked at him.

"You all think I have a crush on Harms?" Logan tried to hold his laugh.

"We all know it." Adam said. Logan bursted out of laughing. Adam looked at him. He fell back on the bench and clutched his stomach.

"Ow my stomach! You guys are hilarious!" Logan laughed.

"Felicia isn't kidding, you can try to deny it but she can feel your emotions. Besides, you and Harmony have been friends for almost fifteen years and she's your best friend! You know practicly everything about her, so it's pretty normal that you develope feelings for her." Adam explained.

Logan wiped a tear away. He patted Adam on his back and another chuckle escaped his lips. Adam rolled his eyes. Logan looked back at Harmony and Nick and he saw her giving him a kiss and then she walked away. When she gave Nick a kiss Logan felt a little weird. He felt like someone stabbed him in his stomach.

'_Probably the laughter_' Logan thought.

A couple of new Alfea girls walked passed them. There was a blonde one with brown eyes that reminded Logan a lot of his mom - which creeped him out - next to the blonde one was one with black hair but she had a dark green stripe in her hair too and she had green eyes. And on the other side of the blonde one was one with almost white hair and crystal blue eyes. The girls passed everyone by and when they came near Nick they stopped. Logan looked at the girls. He saw the one with black hair checking him out and Nick did the same with the black haired girl. Logan narrowed his eyes.

The black haired girl walked up to Nick and they started talking. As for the other girls, they walked to his friends. Logan watched every move.

'_I'm not jealous. I just want to make sure Harmony isn't dating a player. Yeah...that's it!_' Logan thought happily.

The girls giggled.

"Dude stop staring!" Adam whispered and he pulled Logan's arm. Logan smacked his hands away and told him to be quiet. He listened to the girls again but he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Quite it!" Adam whispered again. Logan smacked Adam while he didn't even make any eye contact with him.

"Just look!" Logan said.

"No i'm not going to-!" Adam looked at Nick and the girl.

Suddenly Nick did something that shocked Logan and Adam. He leaned towards the black haired girl and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"-Wow." Adam said in shock.

"Is he cheating on Harmony?" Logan asked angrily.

The girl waved him goodbye and they hopped off. Logan clenched his fists together. He couldn't believe that asshole!

More hours passed and every class Logan saw Nick checking more girls out except when he had a class with Harmony.

When the day was finally over Logan was in his room with his guy friends. Caleb and Adam sat on the couch but Logan paced - once again - around the room.

"Are you serious?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, he gave her a kiss on her cheek!" Logan yelled.

"Maybe she's his sister?" Caleb suggested.

"Why would you flirt with your sister? I can't imagine me flirting with Grace." Logan said.

"...EW GROSS!" Logan yelled in shock after thinking off what he just said. The guys chuckled.

"Should we tell Harmony?" Adam asked.

"Ofcourse!" Logan said.

"Well you told her that ones and she threw stuff at you, so I don't think that's a great idea." Caleb thought back at that time. Logan stopped pacing and turned to him.

"She deserves to know." Logan said.

"You really think she would believe you?" Caleb asked. Logan became quiet.

"Who wouldn't believe you?" A girls voice asked. The guys turned to the window and Grace, Felicia, Latisha and Kayleigh flew through the window. The guys mouths dropped open after looking at them. They thought they looked hot in their little fairy outfits. (_Profile to look at the fairy outfits of the girls_)

"Stop staring it's just us." Latisha said. They al turned back to normal.

"You guys look better then us." Logan said.

"You want to walk around in a dress, little brother?" Grace smirked.

"No way and for your information; i'm the oldest so who are you calling little?" Logan poked her forehead.

Grace grabbed his finger and Logan stared worriedly at her. She took a deep breath and blew it out sending Logan flying around through the room. He collapsed against the wall.

"Don't poke me." Grace warned.

"Grace." Latisha sighed frustrated. Logan stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyways, who wouldn't believe you?" Felicia asked as she sat down next to Caleb.

"We saw Nick giving a kiss on some girls cheek." Adam said. Kayleigh and Felicia gasped softly.

"Not Harmony?" Kayleigh asked. Adam shook his head.

"A girl with black hair and a dark green stripe." Logan informed them.

"So he's cheating on Harmony?" Grace asked to be sure. The guys looked at the girls. Their look said enough.

"Oh my god." Grace breathed and she slowly sat down on a chair.

"Oh my god, Grace cares!" Latisha pretended to be in shock. Grace glared at her in the corner of her eyes.

"Should we tell Harmony?" Felicia asked.

"Well I think it would be the right thing but remember last time when Logan tried to convince her?" Kayleigh said.

"Yeah..." Logan muttered.

"And besides, Harmony has a short temper...I don't think she'll take it well." Kayleigh continued.

"But she deserves to know." Latisha said.

"That's what I said!" Logan pointed at latisha and latisha rolled her eyes.

"Let's just wait. Maybe it was a one time thing? Or maybe we can see Nick doing it another time so we know for sure he isn't cheating on her." Caleb suggested.

"I think that would be the best option. Maybe it's all a misunderstanding." Kayleigh agreed.

"Ah c'mon! Are you guys being serious?" Logan whined.

"Lo..." Felicia began. "If we tell her Nick is cheating on her and it is all a misunderstanding we're only gonna hurt her feelings. You don't want that right?"

"No..." Logan mumbled. He looked at the ground.

"Maybe he's being jealous again." Grace whispered to Adam. Adam chuckled softly.

Logan snapped his head up, "I'm not jealous!" Logan yelled.

Grace and Adam chuckled. Felicia shook her head. She knew how he felt. Logan looked at her.

"Don't you shake your head Cupid!" Logan warned. Felicia looked at him.

* * *

**It's pretty much a filler like I said before. Anyways I finished just before kickboxing so now I have to go punch some people. Until next time! ~xXx~**


	10. Secret reveals

**Just came back from work and I have one sentence in my head that I want to write about, so let's see how this will turn out. I need to use my imagination now :P So anyways, I hope you all enjoy and I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**~With Riven and Rosalie~**

Rosalie chuckled.

"Yeah right." Riven rolled his eyes.

The two were walking around in Magix. They bumped into each other again in the store and decided to walk around and talk for a little while.

"Yes." Rosalie claimed in a chuckle. Riven smiled, he then looked at the ground.

Rosalie spotted an bench and walked to it. Riven looked up from the ground and followed her. Once they sat on the bench they looked around.

"This is so weird, isn't it?" Rosalie asked. Riven looked at her with an confused face.

"What is?" He asked.

"We never and I mean _never _hung out before and fifteen years later we're walking around together in Magix." Rosalie explained.

"Well...we're not walking." Riven smirked.

Rosalie chuckled softly, "You know what I mean."

Riven nodded.

**~At Red Fountain~**

"1,2,3,4

I used to hate you

But now I love you

So like a rose

So like a rose

But when you kiss me I wanna slap you

But sorry it's lost

The feeling is lost

I chew my nails down

I look at the ground

I am pissed

I am shy

Cause you threw me in a blender

I am hot

I am cold."

Harmony sang and the rest of her friends were listening or either dancing with each other. They were all in Harmony's room. Adam grabbed Grace's waist and swung her around in the room. While he did that Grace started to laugh.

"Do you wanna get to know me

Do you wanna learn to get inside my head

Do you wanna get to touch me

Cause now my ex is officially dead"

Latisha clapped along with the rythm.

"C'mon Felicia, dance!" Grace yelled.

Adam swung her around some more. Grace started shrieking out of laughter. Harmony started to dance around too. She grabbed Logan's wrists as she danced towards him. She pulled him on the 'dancefloor' and demanded him to dance too.

"I don't la-la-la-la-like you

I la-la-la-la-love you

I used to ha-ha-ha-hate you

And now I really fucking love you" All the girls sang in a yell.

Caleb walked to the stereo and turned up the music.

"I'm feeling stupid

But I won't tell you

I am blond

I feel dumb

I sound sweetly in the daytime

Not a turn,not a turn

I cry my eyes out

Hoping you'll shout

Be my girlfriend

Be my girlfriend

And when you just flirt

I'll tell you it hurts

I want more

I want more"

Everyone let go of their partners and grabbed someone else. Adam grabbed Felicia, Caleb grabbed Kayleigh, Harmony grabbed Latisha and Grace grabbed her brother Logan.

"We should do this more often." Harmony cheered.

"Yes we should but we can always go to a club too." Grace suggested.

"Yeah!" Latisha yelled.

"So you do you wanna get to know me

Do you wanna learn to get inside my head

Do you wanna get to touch me

Cause now my ex is officially dead

I don't la-la-la-la-like you

I la-la-la-la-love you

I used to ha-ha-ha-hate you

And now I really fucking love you!"

Everyone grabbed someone else again. The girls and boys had been planning this for a long time. They all grabbed someone except for Harmony and Logan. Now they had to dance with each other again. Without complaining Logan grabbed her wrists and made her spin until she collapsed in his arms. Harmony just looked at him for a moment but after that she started dancing again.

"I really fucking love you!" The girls yelled.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone stopped dancing. They all turned to the person.

"I really fucking love you too." Nick said and he looked at Harmony.

Harmony was still in Logan's arms. She smiled at Nick. Grace glared at him with her arrogant look. Felicia walked to the stereo and turned it off.

"Hey Nick." She smiled politly.

"Hey Felic." Nick looked at her from head to toes.

Everyone glared angrily at Nick. He just stood there a little confused but he didn't pay attention to them, he only had eyes on Harmony.

"Okay..." Harmony breathed, breaking the silence.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some lunch with me." Nick asked her. Harmony looked back at her friends and they all rolled their eyes, knowing she was gonna ditch them. Harmony looked back at Nick.

"I'm actually kinda busy now." Harmony replied unsure.

"Your friends won't mind, won't you guys?" Nick smirked. Logan crossed his arms. Nick and Logan glared at each other.

"Well..." Latisha began.

"No, go ahead." Logan replied emotionles. Harmony noticed he was upset. She walked towards Nick and placed her hands on his chest.

"I can't." She whispered. "I promised I would hang out with them today."

"I understand but Logan said they didn't mind." Nick tried to reason with her.

"He only said that to make me happy, but I promised that I was theirs today." Harmony said. Nick nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay." He said. he kissed her lips and walked out of her room. Harmony sighed deeply and turned back to her friends.

She smiled but soon that smile faded when she saw her friends standing there uneasily, "Something wrong?"

"Well..." Grace began, Latisha nudged her ribs with her elbow.

"Ow..." Grace complained and she rubbed her ribs. Harmony looked at them suspiciously.

"Nothings wrong." Latisha lied.

"Okay." Harmony replied.

"She deserves to know, did you saw how he was looking at Felicia?" Grace whispered to Latisha.

"Yes I saw but we're only gonna hurt her feelings if we're wrong about it." Latisha whispered back.

"But he looked at Felicia!" Grace whispered frutstrated.

"Shut up!" Latisha whispered angrily back again. Grace looked at Harmony. Harmony stood infront of the window and she stared out of it.

"We think Nick is cheating on you." Grace pointed out.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, even Logan. Harmony didn't move. After a moment of silence someone spoke up.

"Nice..." Adam muttered.

Finally Harmony moved. She turned to her friends with a shocked expression.

"Excuse me?" Was the only thing she could say in a whisper.

"We saw Nick giving a kiss to a girl." Grace explained.

Harmony shook her head slowly. She didn't reply. She looked back and forth between all of her friends. Finally her eyes stopped at Logan. Harmony narrowed her eyes at him. Logan just looked confused of why she was looking at him that way.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You..." Harmony began. Logan looked at his friends.

"Your behind this right? I know it's wrong of me to blame you but it's so obvious." Harmony continued.

"Huh?" Logan said.

"You don't like him and so you don't want me to date him! Now you planned this little thing to make me break up with him!" Harmony yelled.

"What? No!" Logan yelled back. Harmony walked towards the door and grabbed the doorknob.

"God Logan, I hate you." Harmony muttered angrily.

"Logan is in love with you!" Felicia suddenly yelled. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

Harmony and Logan both looked at her in shock.

"What?" They both said at the same time. Felicia slowly removed her hands from her mouth.

"I'm not in love with Harmony!" Logan claimed. Harmony just stood there in shock. She lost her voice.

"I can feel it." Felicia said.

"No, i'm not!"

"Your denying it."

"I'm not in love with her, why does everyone think that?"

"I'm the fairy of love, I can feel it."

"Your powers are wrong!"

"Logan we all know it." Grace sighed.

Harmony turned around and ran out of her room. Logan looked at the door she just ran out. He glared back at his friends and ran out of Harmony's room too.

"That's one way to tell her." Latisha said.

"My powers aren't wrong." Felicia said.

"We know, my idiotic brother is just in denial." Grace said.

**~With Harmony~**

Harmony walked through the garden of Red Fountain. She stared at the ground.

Did someone just tell her her best friend was in love with her? That's not true...or is it? That just can't be? Logan and Harmony? No way. Maybe Felicia was telling the truth. Maybe Logan is in love with her. Ofcourse not, they've been friends for almost their whole live and suddenly he has feelings for her? Well even if he does have feelings for her that doesn't mean she has any feelings for him. She's in love with Nick...right? Yes. That was one thing she was sure about but maybe she has feelings for both of them?

Harmony looked up and saw her dad standing in the garden. When she moved towards him she saw a woman standing next to him. That was the same woman he was talking to at the store. Harmony speeded up her pace and tapped her dad on his shoulder. He turned around and looked with a suprised face at her.

"Hey Harms." Riven smiled. Harmony gave him a quick smile and then glared at the woman next to Riven.

"Harmony, this is Rosalie Lewis someone I know from my school years. Rosalie this is Harmony my daughter." Riven introduced.

Rosalie stook out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Harmony looked at Rosalie's hand and back at her face. Rosalie frowned a little and pulled her hand back. Riven glared at his daughter.

"You will never be my mom." Harmony spoke and she walked away.

Rosalie stared at the ground and Riven's mouth dropped open. What did his daughter just say?

"I'm sorry Rosalie, most of the time she's really nice. I have no idea where that came from." Riven apologized quickly. He looked at the direction where his daughter just went.

"It's okay. It must be weird to her that another woman is in her fathers life." Rosalie said.

* * *

**...don't really like it...well...The sentence I had in my head was 'logan is in love with you' and then I made this chapter suckish. Ah well...maybe next chapter will be better, who knows? Reviews would be appriciated Cya ~xXx~**


	11. Kicked out

**Thank you for the reviews. I love them :) Enjoy the next chapter. I can't talk long. The drama is back again in my life.**

**

* * *

**

**~With Flora~**

"You haven't notice anything weird when Musa was here?" Flora asked.

"No not really, she was grieving but I don't think that's weird." Hobie replied.

Flora sat on a chair in the livingroom of Musa's old home. Hoboe sat across from her on a couch. Flora had been talking to him for about an hour.

"Would you like some tea?" Hoboe asked.

"That would be nice, thank you." Flora said.

Hoboe smiled and stood up. He walked to the kitchen. Once Hoboe was out of sight, Flora stood up and walked to the windowsill. She leaned to a plant.

"He said he didn't saw anything strange." Flora whispered confused. Flora listened.

"I know that but what if we're completely wrong?" Flora whispered again.

"Flora?" She heard Hoboe yell from the kitchen. Flora straightened herself and turned a little to the kitchen.

"Yes?" She replied.

"What flavor do you like? I have cinnamon, lemon-"

"Cinnamon would be great, thank you."

"Okay."

Flora leaned back to the plant.

"I know but maybe he really didn't saw anything. We need another plan." Flora spoke as quiet as she could.

"Do you know if Musa has any plants in her room?"

"Okay i'll wait." Flora frowned. After a moment Flora heard footsteps walking back to the livingroom. Her little plant friend wasn't done yet.

"Oh no." She mumbled.

Flora raised her hand to the door of the kitchen - that was open - and a long root was placed infront of it. When Hoboe walked out of the kitchen he tripped over it. He kept his balance so he wouldn't fall but the tea fell instead.

"Oh shoot, Look at this mess." Hoboe said. "I'm so sorry Flora, I'll be right back."

"No problem, take your time." Flora replied nicely. Hoboe walked back to the kitchen again. Flora leaned instantly to the plant again and listened.

"How's it going?" She whispered. She listened.

"Great! Maybe she can tell me if she saw something. Thank you!" Flora whispered cheery. Flora walked to the kitchen and saw Hoboe working on another cup of tea.

"Excuse me?" Flora began. Hoboe turned to her.

"Can I look around? Maybe I can find something since you didn't see anything strange." Flora continued.

Hoboe motioned to the stairs, "Go ahead."

Flora gave him a nod and said, "Thank you."

She walked up the stairs. Once she was on the second floor she looked around in the hallway. A lot of pictures hang on the walls and were placed on little tables, all of Musa and Musa's mother. Flora felt so bad for Hoboe. He lost the two persons he cared about the most.

Flora walked slowly through the hallway, looking at every door trying to find Musa's room. She stopped and looked at one door. It had a sign on it. _Keep out_ it said. Flora grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. She stepped in Musa's room and looked around. Immediatly when Flora closed the door she got some chills. It was like a presence hung around in this room.

Flora looked around and saw a rose on Musa's windowsill. She walked to it and grabbed the rose. Flora placed the rose on Musa's bed and sat next to it.

"Hello." Flora greeted.

The plant didn't reply. Flora frowned a little.

"Hello?" She said again. Still no reply. Flora decided something. She raised her hand above the rose and little green and gold sparkles landed on the rose. Suddenly the rose started to move. She looked up and Flora smiled. The rose looked down again and 'played' dead.

"I know your there." Flora smiled. The rose looked carefully at Flora.

"Don't worry, i'm not gonna hurt you." Flora said. The rose still didn't say anything but she raised her head some more.

"Can I ask you something?" Flora asked.

"Ofcourse." The rose replied. The rose had a beautiful voice. It sounded like a five year old but somehow it also souned like a grown woman. Flora smiled widely. Her spell worked.

"You know the girl who lived here?" Flora questioned.

"Yes, she was a sweet girl. She always gave me water." The rose said.

"Have you noticed anything strange about her? And with that I mean fifteen years ago." Flora questioned further.

"Fifteen years ago? Wow...I'm old!" The plant said. Flora giggled.

"Well...no not really. What was I suposed to see?" The plant said.

"I don't know. Something strange? The girl who lived here passed away fifteen years ago and some plants told me it wasn't her time yet. I'm talking to almost every plant she ever got close to to find out if the others were telling the truth. If it really wasn't her time yet then I want to know why she passed away, but I need your help. She came here after a hard break up and according to her father she was in her room a lot and your here all the time too, so that means you have the answers that i'm looking for." Flora explained.

"I honestly can't remember..." The rose replied unsure.

"Please, think. I need some answers. What did she do when she was here? What were her emotions? Pain? Anger? Sadness? Happiness?"

"Let me think...it's been fifteen years so my memorie isn't that fresh anymore. Uhm..." The rose started to think. Flora started to get impatient. It would take a lot to get her impatient.

"Well..." The rose began. Flora waited for her to continue.

"She was sad...like all the time. She pushed her emotions aside but that made it only worse...and one day she...got...she looked at her computer..." The rose continued.

"Yes?" Flora said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"And she got really, really mad. She punched her screen!" The rose said in a suprised tone, as if she was having flashbacks.

"Why? Can you remember why or what happened after that?" Flora asked.

"Uhm...she was bleeding from her hand and she had this red glow around her and...she...stood in the middle of her room just staring at the ground...she tried to look angry but even I could tell she was in pain and misery. After a couple of minutes...she lay on her bed and she just said all the time; I'm not mad anymore you can go away or something like that." The rose said. Flora nodded.

"Do you know what that red glow was about?" The rose asked.

"She told us that her powers were connected with her emotions and that's why the red glow but-" Flora stopped talking. She stared at the distance and thought about her sentence. The red glow...

**~With Stella, Brandon, Bloom, Sky, Layla, Nabu, Tecna, Timmy, Helia and Rosalie~**

Everyone sat in the livingroom listening to the fight Riven and Harmony had. Ofcourse everyone sat next to their husband or wife but two person sat alone. Rosalie sat alone on a chair staring at the ground and Helia also sat alone.

Riven and Harmony were already yelling at each other for more than an hour. After Harmony said; You will never be my mom, she stormed off but Riven managed to drag her back to her old home. He started yelling at her to never say such a thing but Harmony suprised him by yelling back at him. Then it was only a matter of seconds until a fight started. The girls and boys came to visit Riven but they noticed the door was open so they walked inside and heard the fight. They quietly sat on the couch or chairs and waited. Now here they were, listening to the same fight an hour later.

"_You can't say stuff like that to her! I didn't raise you that way!_"

"_I don't care how you raised me! She just can't burst in our lifes like this!_"

"_She didn't burst in our lifes-!_"

"_Oh she didn't? You called her and said; Hey, I know we haven't talked for fifteen years...well we never talked but I want to meet you at the store?_!"

"_You know I didn't do that! I happen to see her in the store. But that's not it. I never want you to say stuff like that ever again!_"

"_What? Are you going to cheat on mom!_"

"_What are you talking about? You know your mom passed away fifteen years ago!_"

"_You said you didn't want anyone! You said you only wanted mom! And yet here you are having a good time with Rosablabla!_"

"_Her name is Rosalie and it's not like were dating or anything!_"

"_Yeah right!_"

"I really didn't mean to upset Harmony." Rosalie spoke up. Bloom smiled at her.

"We know that. It's just hard to except for her." Bloom replied.

"Maybe I can solve the fight?" Rosalie suggested.

"Do you want to die?" Stella asked.

"No." Rosalie replied a little scared.

"Then don't go in there. Harmony has Riven's temper so...I don't even have to explain, if you know Riven you know what i'm talking about." Stella said. Rosalie looked at the ground again.

"_She's just trying to break our bond! She's a liar!_"

"_Harmony Celine Turner! If I hear you say that one more time I don't want to see you anymore and you can get out of this house!_"

"Oh god, he's really pissed off." Layla said nervously.

"Yep." Brandon said.

"How do you know that?" Rosalie asked.

"If he says Harmony's full name with her middle name you can immediatly tell he has had it." Sky said.

"_She's...a...liar!_"

It was quiet for a couple of seconds until the screaming part started again.

"_You can't kick me out, I don't even life here anymore!_"

"_No you don't but I can still kick you out as a guest! Get out!_"

Suddenly the door opened and Harmony stormed out. She slammed her door shut and ran outside, not looking at anyone.

Riven didn't came out of Harmony's old room. Everyone just sat there surrounded with silence.

**~With Logan~**

Logan walked around the garden of Red Fountain. After that horrible secret was revealed he chased Harmony but she was nowhere to be found.

Logan sat on a bench and burried his face in his hands.

How could Felicia just say that? He knew he wasn't in love with his best friend. Sure, he knew her for almost his whole life. She was cute, funny, sexy, friendly, crazy in a good way and she had a nice body but that didn't mean he was in love with her! Ofcourse he thought about her all the time but who doesn't think of her. She is always the one in the spotlights. She is always the one who makes him smile. She is always the one who comforts him when he was fealing horrible. She was always the one he felt safe with. When he saw her she always shined. As if someone placed a spotlight on her. But that didn't make any sense! None of it said, hey i'm in love with you! he just thought about these things because she was his best friend.

Her smile is great too, or when she nearly chokes him when he says anything bad about her so called 'boyfriend'. He just wanted to be with her when she wasn't there and...oh god...

Logan looked up.

"I'm in love with my best friend." Logan whispered in shock.

Logan stood up and started to pace back and forth.

"How can that be? I can't be in love with her! She's my best friend for pete's sake!" Logan mumbled frustrated. He stopped and stared at the ground.

"Even if I am in love with her...I blew my chance. She's with Nick and she hates me."

Logan burried his hands in his pockets and walked to the battle ring. He saw some students training but his mind was somewhere else. Logan looked up and - ofcourse - he saw Nick flirting with another girl. No it wasn't another girl. It was the same girl as before. The one with black/dark green hair. Logan walked closer to them and listened. The girl giggled and Nick corssed his arms and smirked.

When Logan was close enough to hear the whole conversation the girl and Nick started to make out. Logan's mouth dropped open. He stared at the two. He wanted to grab his mobile and take pictures but he froze. After a moment the two parted and the girl walked away. Logan shook his head quickly, snapping back to reality. Nick turned around and saw logan. Instantly he narrowed his eyes and walked to logan. Logan stared at Nick.

"You didn't see anything." Nick threatened.

"Well sadly I saw your tongue down that girls throat." Logan replied.

"If you tell anyone I swear i'll bust your face." Nick spoke. Nick walked away.

"Why are you cheating on Harmony?" Logan stopped him. Nick turned to him again and looked at him as if Logan was crazy for not getting it.

"C'mon...your a guy. Harmony is a nice girl but-"

"You want more." Logan finished Nick's sentence.

"Exactly." Nick smirked. Logan walked to Nick.

"Harmony deserves someone better then you." Logan spoke softly yet angry.

"You?" Nick mocked. Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Like I said; If you tell anyone especially Harmony...I will bust your face." Nick repeated softly.

Logan took a few steps back. Nick smirked. Then something happened Nick didn't saw coming. Logan charged at Nick and tackled him. They both collapsed on the ground and Logan started to punch Nick in his face.

* * *

**This is the song that inspired me to make this chapter: Eve 6 - Think twice. Here's the link; **watch?v=FVuopouIOl4**. Great song. Anyways, Hope you liked it ^^ And reviews would be awesome :3 ~xXx~  
**


	12. Wrong Name

**Two chapters in one day :) Well if you want to know what kind of drama is in my life...this is it; My grandfather was feeling really sick so he was in the hospital but now my grandmother is alo in the hospital because she fell down the stairs. So now both of my gradparents are in the hospital and i'm completely off the map. I spend almost every day with them now and that's why I couldn't update. I'm not laying in my bed and it's 22:25 so I decided to write to keep my mind off it. I hope you all like it and ty for the reviews for every chapter I got :) They're so awesome and it places the biggest smile on my face.**

**And one more message: xxxMusarockz, I'll answer your mails soon. I just need to get back on track again and then i'll reply :) Love you dahling 3**

**Enjoy! Oh and this may get a little sexual but don't worry, nothing major :P You'll see what I mean (A)**

**

* * *

**

As Logan threw some punches in Nick's face, Nick tried to dodge and block them. Sometimes he didn't get hit but it looked like Logan was winning. Logan threw another punch at Nick and hit his nose.

Finally Nick got tired of getting beat and he grabbed Logan's fists. He sat up and threw Logan off of him. Logan fell on his back and Nick hunched over him and this time the roles were twisted. Nick punched Logan every second and Logan started to bleed from his lip. After some punches and dodges Logan swung his legs up and kicked Nick's back. Nick lost his balance and fell on the floor with his face. Logan quickly crawled away and stood up as did Nick. They both got into fighting positions and looked as if they were ready to kill each other.

Nick and Logan charged at each other at the same time. Nick punched Logan against his jaw and after a quick recovery logan grabbed Nick's head, placed it against his chest and kicked him in his stomach with his knee several times. He learned that move from Harmony and she learned it from kickboxing.

Nick struggled to get out of Logan's grip. Logan just kept on kicking. Finally after some moving Logan's grip started to loose and Nick managed to get out. He took a few steps back and stared angrily at Logan. Logan just stood there, panting. Nick charged again. Logan waited for him to get close enough. When Nick was close enough Logan threw a kick and punch but Nick ran to the left suddenly. A feint. Logan turned around but Nick was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Logan got hit in his neck and he fell on the ground, not able to move.

"I know where the vulnerable spots are on the human body. You can't beat me." Nick panted.

Logan still couldn't move. He tried but nothing happened. Nick kicked Logan in his ribs. Logan groaned and tried to move again. After some more kicks Logan finally got his movement back. He quickly rolled away from Nick and stood up. He used a lot of strength to get up. Logan took a deep breath and charged at Nick again. He ducked a little and tackled Nick. Nick stumbled a lot of steps back because of the hard hit. Nick and Logan fell over the edge of the battle ring. Logan lost his grip when they fell and let go of him. They both fell almost seven metres down and landed with a hard thud.

The two boys groaned and stumbled a couple of times before they got up. Nick grabbed a rock that lay next to him and threw it to Logan. Logan dodged it just in time. If he didn't move the rock would've hit him in his face. Suddenly Logan was pressed against the wall. One of Nick's hands were wrapped around his throat and the other was pounding in his stomach. Logan grabbed with both hands Nick's hand that was on his throat and tried to remove it. At the same time he kicked Nick.

Logan started to get purple. Finally he kicked Nick so hard that he fell. Logan fell on his knees and crawled to Nick. He wrapped both of his hands around Nick's throat and cut of his trachea (?). Nick tired to remove Logan's hands but he was to strong. Finally Nick's attamps were getting weaker and weaker.

"Stop it!" Someone screamed.

Not even realizing it, Logan was thrown off Nick. He rolled away from him and stood up. Logan looked at the person who threw him off and saw that it was Harmony. She sat next to Nick on her knees with total shock and sadness written all over her face.

"You nearly killed him!" Harmony yelled.

Nick coughed a couple of times and got up.

"You little bastard." Nick said softly and he charged at Logan again.

Before Harmony could do anything Logan was thrown against the wall and again Nick was choking him. This time his grip was stronger. As if he badly wanted to kill Logan. He was like a mother bear protecting it's babies.

"Stop Nick! Stop it!" Harmony screamed.

She grabbed his arms and tried to losen the grip Nick had on Logan's throat but he was way to strong.

"Stop it! Your killing him!" Harmony screamed frightened.

"Get off him Lad!"

Nick's hands were removed from Logan's throat and Logan fell on his knees, gasping desperatly for air.

"What were you thinking? Did you want to kill him?" Godatorta yelled furiously. "To Saladin's office! Right now!"

Nick glared angrily at Logan before walking off. Godatorta followed him and sometimes pushed him so he would walk a little faster.

"Logan..." Harmony breathed softly as she rushed to him. She helped logan on his feet and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Logan nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him. They both burried their faces in each other's shoulders, enjoying each other's company. After a couple of minutes just hugging Harmony let go of him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We got into a fight." Logan replied, touching his cheek that was a little bruised. When he got in touch with his cheek he cringed.

"I could see that, but how did you two get in a fight?" Harmony said, removing Logan's hand from his cheek and looking at the bruise.

"Because he's an asshole." Logan mumbled.

"Logan." Harmony warned.

Logan grabbed Harmony's shoulders and pushed her a little further away so he could look in her eyes.

"I saw him making out with someone." Logan replied.

Harmony raised her eyebrows, "With who?" She blinked a couple of times.

"Someone with black hair and a dark green streak. She goes to Alfea I think." Logan thought back at that girl.

"That's his sister you idiot!" Harmony yelled. Logan's eyes widened a little of suprise when she started to yell.

"Why would he make out with his sister?" Logan replied frustrated.

"They probably didn't make out! He told me she was his sister and there's only one girl with that kind of hair at Alfea! God Logan! Your just jealous again!" Harmony yelled. She turned around and walked away.

"Please don't walk away!" Logan stopped her. Harmony turned around.

"Please tell me you'll stay." Logan breathed. Harmony stared at him.

"I realized something." Logan began.

"And what's that?" Harmony replied clearly annoyed.

"I...I..." Logan stuttered. Harmony raised one eyebrow and tapped her foot.

"I...Lo.." Logan couldn't say the sentence. He really wanted to but it just didn't came out.

"I can...show you i'll...I just..."

"You just what? Why are you so nervous?" Harmony asked. Suddenly Logan turned around and walked away. Harmony blinked twice and stared at him with a confused face.

'_Coward._' Logan thought of himself. He wanted to tell her that he loved her but instead he walked away.

Harmony rolled her eyes and walked the way Nick and Godatorta went.

Meanwhile some people were standing at the edge of the battle ring. The persons were Grace, Latisha, Felicia, Kayleigh, Adam and Caleb. They all looked at each other and Caleb and Felicia shook their heads.

**~An hour later - with Harmony and Nick~**

Nick and Harmony walked through the hallways of Red Fountain.

"I don't want you to hang out with Logan anymore." Nick demanded.

Harmony stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"Why not? He's my best friend." She said. Nick stopped also and turned to her.

"He's an little prick. You deserve someone who treats you better." Nick said.

"He's not a little prick. He's just jealous I guess." Harmony looked at the ground. Nick walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Let's go to your room." Nick said. Harmony looked at him and nodded.

They both walked to her room and Nick wrapped his arm arond her shoulders. They didn't spoke on the way. Harmony's mind was somewhere else. She just couldn't stop thinking about Logan. What was he going to say? Did he really saw Nick and that girl making out? That couldn't be. Nick told her that it was his sister and besides, Felicia said Logan was in love with her so he could make it up because he's jealous. That wasn't true. Logan would never do such a thing.

When they finally reached Harmony's room she opened the door and lead them both inside. Nick closed the door and they sat on her bed. Harmony looked at the ground. Her mind still wasn't back. The only thing that was on her mind was Logan all the time.

Nick placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face to his. They looked into each others eyes. Nick leaned closer and kissed her. Harmony closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Nick's hands moved from her face to her shoulders and he rubbed them. Their tongues took turn exploring each other's mouths. Nick grabbed Harmony and placed her on his lap. Harmony dug her hands in his hair. Nick's hands moved up and down her back. Once they were down they moved underneath her shirt. Harmony's eyes opened instantly. She thought about this for just a second and finally she closed her eyes again. Nick pushed her shirt up sometimes. Harmony parted away and let him take off her shirt. He did and Harmony grabbed his face and kissed him again.

Well there she was, shirtless on her boyfriends lap and making out. She knew what was happening and the one question was: Was she ready for this?

Nick parted and started to kiss her neck, chest and face. Harmony hung her head back and enjoyed each kiss Nick planted on her body. Sometimes a soft moan escaped her lips. Harmony took off Nick's shirt and Nick pushed her down so he would lay ontop of her. He parted their kiss again and started to kiss lower and lower. He kissed her chest and all the way down to where her pants started. After that he moved up again. Harmony looked at him as he placed gentle kisses on her belly. Nick's hands moved up and down and he rubbed the sides of her breasts. Harmony moaned.

"Oh god..." She moaned. "Just take me now Logan."

Nick stopped and looked slowly up with shock written all over his face. Harmony opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Why did you...?" Suddenly her eyes widened. Did she just say that her best friend should 'take her'?

Nick got off her and stared at her.

"Logan?" He asked. Harmony opened her mouth but nothing came out. She sat up and looked at him.

"Logan!" Nick yelled furiously. Harmony shook her head quickly. Nick grabbed his shirt and walked to the door. Harmony got off her bed and followed him quickly.

"Nick wait!" She yelled. "I didn't mean it!"

Nick opened the door and turned to her.

"You know what..." Nick began. "We're through."

Harmony looked helplesly at him.

"Don't let the door hit you where the good lord split you honey!" Nick yelled and with that said he slammed the door shut.

Because of the slam a crack appeared in a photo of Riven and Harmony. The crack seperated the two. Harmony stared at the door. Tears filled in her eyes.

**~Three hours later - With Riven~**

Riven walked through the hallways on his way to Harmony. He felt bad for yelling at her like that and kicking her out of his house. So he decided to apologize to her.

He reached her dorm and knocked on the door. When no one answered he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Harms?" Riven yelled.

Still no reply. Maybe she wasn't here but Riven wanted to know for sure. He walked to her bedroom and opened the door. He saw no one. When his eyes drifted around the room he suddenly spotted a bundle of sheets on her bed. He walked to the sheets and sat on her bed. Riven removed the sheets and revealed a red eyed Harmony.

"Harms?" Riven said.

Harmony looked at him and got out of her bed. She stopped infront of her window and stared out of it.

"Harmony have you been crying?" Riven asked further.

"No..." Harmony replied hoarsly. Riven stood up and walked to her.

"What happened?" He asked a little concerned.

"Leave." Harmony spoke. Riven didn't move. Harmony turned to him.

"Leave!" She yelled. Suprisingly Riven turned around and left her room. He knew when she needed to be alone. When Harmony heard the door shut she fell on her knees and sobbed quietly.

* * *

**Wow...that was weird, writing that last scene between Harmony and Nick. So new and...weird. Okay now I know how that feels, What did ya think? Good chapter? Bad chapter? i think it was decent. Anyways, let's see how Harmony deals with this break up. And the last line Nick said; '**Don't let the door hit you where the good lord split you honey?**' That's from the song hollywood whore of Papa roach. I love that line XD Anyways,**

**These are the songs that inspired me to make this chapter;**

**Three Days Grace - Riot (fighting scene between Nick and Logan)**

**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Your Guardian Angel (Logan tells Harmony not to leave him)**

**Sia - My love (Nick and Harmony's almost sex scene :P)**

**Serenata - Immediate Music (Nick get's angry because of the Logan take me part)**

**Sarah Polley - Courage (Last scene of Harmony and Riven)**

**All great songs :) You should listen to them ^^ Anyways hope you liked it ;) Review! ~xXx~**


	13. Voices in her head

**Hello everyone. In case your wondering, things are going better with my grandparents and my parents told me not to go to the hospital everyday. Well...if you really knew me you would know that they couldn't stop me. So I took the buss and went to the hospital but now i'm grounded. But hey, no one can forbid me to see my grandparents, I mean c'mon -.- But now that i'm grounded I think I have enough time to write some chapters. I'm sorry to keep ya'll waiting. Hope you enjoy and I do not own anything :)**

**

* * *

**

**~With Harmony~**

Harmony sat on her bed. Her legs were pressed against her chest, her arms were wrapped around them and her forehead rested on her knees.

It was a beautiful day. Birds were singing, the sun was shining and people were laughing. It looked like there was peace everywhere. Even though it was such a beautiful day, to Harmony it was a horrible day.

It's been one day since Nick broke up with her and she felt like she was going to collapse. She had no idea this would have such a hard effect on her but it did. Everytime Harmony tried to eat something it felt like she was going to throw up, everytime she tried to sleep she couldn't, everytime she wanted to do something she felt like she was going to fall.

Maybe everyone thought Nick was an complete asshole, to Harmony he was a kind man. She loved him but he didn't love her. Harmony deserved someone better but if you truely love someone it's hard.

It felt like someone ripped her heart out and left her there to bleed.

Harmony raised her head and her eyes drifted around the room. Her look was awful. Her hair was loose and a mess, she didn't wear any make up and her eyes looked extremely tired.

Harmony placed her elbow on her knee and rested her forehead against the palm of her hand. In the corner of her eyes she saw her clock. It said it was only two in the afternoon. Harmony closed her eyes and sniffled. She let out a soft sigh and a small tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

As her eyes were closed she tried to think of all the good times she had in her life. Her dad...her friends...her father's friends...her mom even though she never got the chance to meet her...and also Nick.

The pain in her chest was unbearable. Maybe there was a way to end it...maybe...just maybe she had the strength to get over him but for now...she didn't have the strength to do anything. She missed today's classes because she sat in her room sobbing. Harmony probably wasn't going to anymore classes this week. She had a few classes with Nick and she didn't want to see him. The words he said to her, every single word, didn't matter if the situation was good or bad, it stabbed her through her chest. Did her mom ever feel this pain?

"_Yep, everybody loves you_"

"_You and your music_"

"_Don't punch that hard!_"

"_You don't have to hold back, you know?_"

"_I knew your mother so good and it's such ashame that she's gone_"

"_I just called Saladin and you can join Red Fountain until you found out what your powers are, since you can't join alfea because you still don't know your powers and I want you to go to a school, so Red Fountain will be perfect for now_"

"_You've gotta give me some answers_"

"_About what?_"

"_Mom_"

Harmony opened her eyes and got off her bed. The voices in her head were starting to get louder and louder each time. She walked to the window and sat on the windowsill. Harmony stared out of the window.

"_Wow chill Harms!_"

"_Your hurting my feelings_"

"_And who is this delightful creature?_"

"_My name is Nick Adler_"

"_Seeya later beautiful!_"

"_No, since your the only girl here they decided to give you a room for yourself, which is good cause I don't want my baby girl staying in rooms with boys_"

"_I'm not a baby anymore_"

"_I know that_"

Harmony sighed and turned her head away from the world outside. She looked around her room. After a moment she walked back to her bed and sat on it. After another moment she lay down and stared at the ceiling, at the same time some tears escaped again.

"_I'm gonna miss you at home kiddo_"

"_You sing?_"

"_Sometimes_"

"_Okay, your probably very good since you have a lovely voice_"

"_Nick..._"

"_So...how does it feel to be the only girl?_"

"_Your no fun_"

"_Listen Lo, I like this guy and as my best friend you need to accept him, for me. So that one day I can accept your...girlfriend_"

Harmony turned on her side and started to cry. All those voices were killing her. Every memorie cut her deeper, even though some were nice memories. The thought of Logan having a girlfriend was hard but the thought of Nick having another girlfriend was even harder...at least she thought.

"_What makes you think Nick is going to be your boyfriend?_"

"_If he didn't want to be my boyfriend then why would he go out with me?_"

"_To screw you?_"

Harmony placed her pillow over her head. She didn't want to hear anymore. She just wanted those voices out of her head.

"_Well...there is this guy..._"

"_And...?_"

"_She likes him and they're going on a date_"

"_Who was that woman your father was talking to?_"

"_That didn't look like friends_"

"_Harms? Are you okay?_"

"_You have a date with Nick today, remember?_"

Harmony pressed her pillow harder against her head.

"_I'm going on a date_"

"_Well...okay then...i'm not ready to hear that because it means i'm getting old_"

"_You look beautiful_"

"_Why were you making out with him? Wait that wasn't making out...it looked like he was about to eat you!_"

"_It's my life! I don't care!_"

Harmony threw her pillow off her and sat up. She pressed her hands against her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.

"_Get out!_"

"_Harms c'mon-!_"

"_OUT!_"

"_I was bored and decided to go to my girlfriend? Is it illegal or something?_"

"_Girlfriend?_"

"_Wrong knee_"

"_I am happy for you_"

"_I love you for this!_"

"_Yeah yeah I love you too_"

"Get out off my head." Harmony breathed softly as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"_Something wrong?_"

"_Well..._"

"_We think Nick is cheating on you_"

"Get out!" Harmony sobbed. Her sobs turned into crying again. She didn't want to hear any of this. She just wanted silence.

"_We saw Nick giving a kiss to a girl_"

"No no no!" Harmony yelled. She shook her head again and again.

"_God Logan, I hate you_"

"_Logan is in love with you!_"

"He's not!" Harmony yelled again. She stood up and placed her forehead against the wall.

"Leave me alone..." She breathed softly.

"_Harmony, this is Rosalie Lewis someone I know from my school years. Rosalie this is Harmony my daughter_"

"_You will never be my mom_"

"_What? Are you going to cheat on mom!_"

"_What are you talking about? You know your mom passed away fifteen years ago!_"

"_You said you didn't want anyone! You said you only wanted mom! And yet here you are having a good time with Rosablabla!_"

Harmony stumbled to a corner and she hit the wall with her back. She slid down the wall and sat on the ground in the corner. Squeezing her eyes shut, she rocked herself back and forth. Why did she all hear this? This was only hurting her more and more.

"_You can't kick me out, I don't even life here anymore!_"

"_No you don't but I can still kick you out as a guest! Get out!_"

"_Stop Nick! Stop it!_"

"_Stop it! Your killing him!_"

"_Logan..._"

"_I saw him making out with someone_"

"_That's his sister you idiot!_"

"_I don't want you to hang out with Logan anymore_"

"_He's an little prick. You deserve someone who treats you better._"

"_Let's go to your room._"

Harmony sat completely still. The only sound you could hear was a sniffling sound.

"_Oh god...Just take me now Logan_"

"_Logan?_"

"_Logan!_"

"_You know what...We're through_"

"_Don't let the door hit you where the good lord split you honey!_"

Harmony leaned against the wall and slowly she fell on the ground. She curled herself up and started to cry again. All those thoughts...were horrible. They all cut her. After all the voices were over it felt like she was chopped into pieces.

**~The next day - With Logan, Caleb, Adam and Felicia~**

"What do you mean she didn't show up?" Felicia asked confused.

"Like we told you: Harmony never showed up with classes. We thought she would show up but when we were at our last class we lost hope and we were right, she didn't came." Adam explained.

Felicia looked at Caleb and Adam who were standing infront of her. Logan sat on the couch with a grumpy look. At least he tried to look grumpy but everyone noticed he was worried.

"She didn't text you guys saying she was sick or anything?" Felicia asked.

"Nope, we haven't heard from her since Logan here walked away after his fight with Nick." Caleb said.

"Maybe something happened?" Felicia wondered.

"I bet she's with her lover. She's probably fine." Logan crossed his arms.

"Then why do you look so worried?" Felicia raised her eyebrow.

"Like I said: She's probably with _Nick_." Logan repeated.

"So your worried because you think he's going to hurt her. That's the same thing as being in trouble." Felicia replied a little frustrated.

"Maybe she's in her room." Adam suggested.

"Maybe." Felicia breathed.

"Let's go." Caleb said.

The four walked out of their room and to the room across theirs. Felicia knocked on the door and placed her ear against it trying to hear some sounds.

"Harms?" Felicia asked and she knocked again. "Harmony are you there?"

After a moment of waiting Felicia turned back to the guys.

"No reply." She said. Caleb took Felicia's place. He knocked on the door.

"Harmony are you there? We want to talk to you. If your there please open the door." Caleb said. Still nothing. Now it was Adam's turn. He knocked on the door.

"Harmony open up." He demanded. Still nothing. Felicia tapped on everyone's shoulders. They all turned to her.

"What?" Logan asked.

"She's in there, I heard her move." Felicia said. Now Logan wanted to knock. He started to pound on the door.

"Harmony we know your there! Open up! Please!" Logan yelled. Felicia grabbed his wrists and stopped his pounding.

"Breaking her door isn't going to help." Felicia told him strictly.

"Can't you open the door with your powers?" Adam suggested.

"Ofcourse, I'll just love the door to death and that way it'll open." Felicia replied sarcasticly.

"Great do that!" Logan cheered.

"Logan, my powers can't open doors." Felicia said.

"Harms please, we think something happened. Why weren't you in class?" Caleb asked.

"That's not going to help. She's to stubborn." A voice said. Everyone turned to the voice. It was Riven.

"Mr Turner, do you know what happened?" Adam asked.

"Harmony wants to be alone." Riven replied a little sadly. He wanted to be there for his little girl but she kicked him out.

"Why?" Felicia asked.

"Nick broke up with her." Riven informed Harmony's friends.

"So? She can still open the door if we want to talk to her." Logan said.

"Imagine if someone you loved broke up with you." Riven pointed out.

He knew how his little girl felt. Logan opened his mouth but after some thinking he closed it and looked at the ground. He couldn't imagine if Harmony and he were together and she would break up with him.

"So we can't do anything?" Felicia asked. She looked at Riven with hope in her eyes but unfortunatly Riven shook his head.

"You can try again tomorrow." Riven said. With that said he walked away. The four who were standing infront of Harmony's door walked away too.

* * *

"Harmony! Harmony c'mon! It's been two days, please!" Logan begged as he knocked on Harmony's door all the time. Still no answer.

No one has heard anything from Harmony after the fight Nick and Logan had. She didn't go to class, she didn't come out of her room, she didn't do anything.

"Logan, you've been knocking for more then an hour, she's not coming out. We'll try again tomorrow." Adam said. Caleb and Adam pulled him away from harmony's door and waited until the next morning.

* * *

"Harms...please. We're really getting worried. You've missed class for three days and we never heard anything from you. We know your there, just open up." Latisha said. Everyone stood infront of Harmony's door again.

By now Felicia had informed the other girls and they all decided to come and try to get her out. But still no succes.

* * *

"Harmony your killing us over here. It's been one week already. I'm thinking your dead so open up so we know you aren't dead." Logan said. Still nothing.

Weeks passed and Harmony was still in her room. Everyday her friends knocked on her door but she never answered. Instead she lay on her bed, crying, sobbing, sniffing and staring at the wall.

* * *

**I can so feel Harmony's pain. Like I said this story is based on my life so the things that happen in these chapters happened to me to. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. It caused a lot of strength to write this because I had to bring up some emotions from the passed to write it. And don't worry, the voices in her head aren't supernatural or anything, they're just memories. The next chapter will come out this week I think. Review :) ~xXx~  
Oh yeah and the song inspired to make this was:**

**Evanescence - My immortal**

**Evanescence - Missing**

**Jason Walker - Down**

**And those songs were all for the intire chapter, not for little parts :)**


	14. Something like you

**Yellow people! I have an concussion from kickboxing. Lawl...ofcourse me again XD The last couple of days i've been lying in bed all the time but now i'm sick of it. Let's continue this story shall we? Oh and before I forget, Ty sooo much: xxxMusarockz (as always ;) ), Winxlover, BlueRoseInMidnight and lover for your reviews. They put the biggest smile on my face :) Hope you all enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**~With Riven and Harmony~**

Riven and Harmony lay both on Harmony's bed.

Riven has been there for his little girl the entire time since he found out Nick and Harmony broke up. She needed help to get over him but at the same time she didn't want to see anyone. But ofcourse Riven convinced her to let him in. Harmony let him in but she told him she didn't want to see anyone else and especially Logan. Ever since Harmony heard from Felicia that Logan was in love with her she felt uncomfortable around him. Ofcourse it was stupid but she just felt that way. Maybe she felt it because she was in love with him too?

Harmony burried her face some more in her pillow. Riven sat up and looked back at her.

"What are you going to do about your classes?" Riven asked. "You've already missed three weeks."

"I don't care." Harmony whispered.

"Harmony you need to go to school-"

Harmony sat up and looked Riven in his eyes. "I'm already in school!" Harmony interrupted him angrily.

"You know what I mean." Riven replied.

No one spoke for a couple of minutes. They both looked around the room and Harmony lay down again. Riven stood up and walked to a shelf. He picked up a photo. It was the photo of Riven and Harmony with the crack that seperated them. He placed it back on the shelf and turned to Harmony.

"I need to go. I'll be back tonight." Riven said and he walked to the door.

"Dad?"

That word made him stop. It sounded so sad. Riven turned around. Harmony stood infront of her bed with tears streaming down her face. Riven quickly walked back to her and hugged her.

"It's all gonna be okay." Riven whispered. Harmony wrapped her arms around him a little tighter. Riven rested the side of his face against her head.

"It's all gonna be okay." He whispered again in a soothing tone.

"Really?" Harmony asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." Riven spoke softly. He kissed her head and hugged her a little tighter.

"So the pain in my heart will disappear?" Harmony questioned further.

"Ofcourse."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I went through it."

Harmony let go of Riven and looked at him. Riven smiled weakly. She brushed her tears away.

"You went through it?"

"Yes." Riven nodded.

"With who?" Harmony asked confused.

"Musa." Riven replied.

"Mom?" Harmony breathed. Riven nodded.

"Why haven't I heard this before?"

"Because it isn't important." Riven shrugged.

"Tell me?" Harmony asked carefully.

"It's nothing. We broke up once because I was under a spell of Darcy again. I felt miserable deep inside because I had to let her go for her safety but I didn't want to let go because I love her." Riven explained.

Harmony looked at him and Riven smiled. He walked back to the door and stepped out of her room leaving Harmony alone. The words Riven just said drifted around in Harmony's mind. They broke up but they got back together again...

**~With Logan~**

Logan walked out of his room and saw Riven walking away.

"Did she come out?" He asked quickly. Riven stopped and turned to him.

"No, she still doesn't want to see anyone." Riven replied. Logan looked sadly at the ground. Riven walked to him and placed his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"She's gonna be fine." Riven assured him.

"I know it's just...we're all worried about her." Logan said.

"You guys aren't the only ones. How do you think her father feels? I had to force her to eat something when I finally got in." Riven reminded him.

"True..." Logan mumbled. Riven patted his back and walked away again.

"But..." Logan stopped him. Riven turned back to him again.

"Uhm...can I ask you one thing, sir?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Riven replied a little uneasily. He wasn't good with giving advice and especially not to Harmony's friends. With his own daughter it worked but this was different to him.

"This is going to be so weird but here it goes." Logan whispered to himself. He looked up and saw Riven waiting.

"Have you ever felt something for...a friend? I wanted to ask my dad but he's just going to pick on me and I don't want that and I thought...that since...your here I could ask you?" Logan asked.

"If I ever had feelings for a friend? You mean love?" Riven asked to be sure. Logan took a deep breath and nodded.

"Uhm..." Riven thought about his question.

Logan started to get more nervous when Riven started to think. He was asking _this _question to the father of the girl he loved. That's really nerve wrecking. He started to twiddle with his thumbs.

"No." Riven replied. "You may not know much about my past but I lived on the street for 9 years. I didn't have time for friends, I needed to survive so...that's why I didn't have any feelings for friends...and I don't count Musa with this."

"You lived on the street?" Logan asked suprised.

"Yeah..." Riven replied.

"I'm not gonna question further because it's probably hard for you to tell but...do you have any advice for me? I don't know what to do! I'm going crazy because of these feelings and she doesn't want to talk to me!" Logan was starting to get frustrated.

"Listen Logan." Riven started. Logan looked at him. "Just show her your feelings. I know that your scared that your friendship is going to die if she doesn't feel the same way for you but I know she does so just take that step and show her your feelings."

Logan nodded. Riven smiled and walked away again. Suddenly Logan looked confused.

"Huh? How do you know how she feels?" Logan asked.

"A father knows how his daughter feels about someone." Riven replied while walking further. Logan's eyes became wide. He quickly ran after Riven.

"How did you know it was Harmony?" He asked shyly. The two walked further. Riven looked at him and smirked.

"Is it that obvious?" Logan asked a little afraid.

"No." Riven shook his head. "But I saw how you two were looking at each other."

Logan smiled, "So...she likes me too?"

"Go ask." Riven said. Logan stopped but Riven didn't.

He left Logan alone with his thoughts. Logan looked back to Harmony's dorm that was across his dorm. When he looked back infront of him Riven was already gone. Logan turned around and walked slowly towards Harmony's room. Once he stood infront of it he knocked.

"Please open up." Logan whispered.

Nothing. He knocked again. Still nothing, not even a sound of movement. Another knock and still nothing. Logan sighed sadly and turned his back to her door.

"Hey remeo!" Grace yelled cheerfully.

Logan gasped and jump a little when he saw his little sister standing infront of him. She was in her fairy form again. The wind blew her hair gracefully back, even though there was no wind here but because of her powers it was like the wind was everywhere she went.

"Hi...Grace." Logan replied clearly annoyed. He pushed passed her and entered his dorm.

"Is she still inside her room?" Grace asked.

"Yeah." Logan sat on the couch.

"It's been four weeks!" Grace yelled frustrated.

"I know but she's hurt. According to Riven she'll come out soon enough." Logan said. Grace plopped next to him on the couch. Her frustrated look became a understanding one.

"I'm sorry Felicia told her that you loved her and i'm sorry I pick on you all the time. I just..." Grace looked at her hands that rested on her bare knees. "I don't know."

Logan looked at her. Was she apologizing? That wasn't her thing.

"Seeing you like this kills us all and I don't want to see you hurt since your my brother and I love you." Grace said.

Suddenly she got pulled by her arms and she felt arms wrapped around her. It was Logan. He was hugging her. Logan and Grace never told each other that they loved each other. It was awkward. So hearing this made Logan happy. He was happy she finally said it.

"You know I love you too. Your my sister." Logan said. Grace smiled and hugged him back. After a moment of hugging it began to feel weird.

"Okay let me go this is just to awkward." Grace said. They immediatly let go of each other and they had disgusted looks on their faces.

"Uhm...no one saw us right?" Grace asked unsure.

"No ones here so we're lucky." Logan sighed in relief.

"Good." Grace breathed. If one of their friends saw them hugging they were dead.

"Hey I know something!" Grace yelled and she stood up.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You love Harmony right?" Grace asked.

"Uhm..." Logan hesitated.

"Okay and Harmony loves music right?" Grace asked again.

"yeah..?" Logan replied, wondering what his sister was thinking.

"You love Harmony...Harmony loves music...she doesn't want to come out of her room...?" Grace summed up for Logan to understand. Logan just looked with a confused face at her.

Grace rolled her eyes and said, "Sing her a song! She'll come out, she knows you love her, she'll realize she loves you and BAM you get the girl!"

"What!" Logan yelled and he also stood up.

"C'mon!" Grace smiled.

"How can I even sing her a song if she doesn't let me in!" Logan asked angrily.

"Right..." Grace said. A thoughtful look spread her face. "Sing it outside of her room. You know, infront of her door. She'll hear you and then she'll open the door, just watch!"

"I'm not going to sing!" Logan yelled.

The next thing he knew, he was standing infront of Harmony's door with all of his friends behind him with creepy smiles. His heart beated inside his throat. He didn't want to sing in this hallway, heck he didn't want to sing at all!

"C'mon!" Adam whispered impatiently. Logan turned back to them.

"No!" He whispered furiously. Grace walked up to him and slapped him across his face. Logan placed his hand against his red cheek.

"The girl you love needs a song." Grace said in a serious tone. She then walked back to her friends.

"I don't even know what song I should sing." Logan said. Everyone thought.

"Just sing..." Latisha began.

"Tomorrow! tomorrow! I love you! Tomorrow!" Adam sang. Grace giggled. Logan glared at him.

"Shut up, this is serious." Logan said annoyed. Adam smirked.

"They said all teenager scare the living shit out of me!" Caleb joked along. Everyone started to chuckle again.

"Shut up!" Logan replied irritated.

"Okay now serious again, just sing the song-"

"It's too late to apologize! It's to laaaaaaate!" Adam sang in a high voice and he dropped on his knees. Everyone bursted out of laughing. Logan growled and walked away.

"Okay okay! Sorry dude I just had to!" Adam apologized. Logan took a breath and walked back.

"If anyone interrups me one more time with their silly songs i'm gonna sing and I can't sing." Latisha threatened. Everyone covered their mouths with their hands.

"Thank you." latisha said. She turned to Logan. "Just sing_ something like you_."

"Something like you? I don't like that song!" Logan said.

"I know but it's a nice and romantic one and you know the lyrics." Latisha pointed out.

"I know but that's because it's always stuck in my head if I hear it." Logan said.

"I think that one is perfect." Felicia agreed.

"No it's not." Logan quickly said.

"Just do it." Latisha said and she pushed his face to the door.

Logan growled quietly and closed his eyes. Was he seriously doing this? What if she didn't open the door? He would stand there like a fool and infront of his friends!

"C'mon Logan you can do this." Caleb whispered.

"If it'll help we can leave?" Kayleigh suggested.

"Yes!" Logan said. "Leave please!"

Everyone walked in his dorm that he shared with his two friends. They pulled Grace inside but she desperatly clawed her nails in the door way.

"I want to hear and see him sing to a door!" Grace yelled.

"Shhhh Grace! Come inside!" And with that said they all pulled her in and the door slammed shut.

Logan closed his eyes again and took another breath.

'_This is so lame_.' He thought.

He cleared his throat and opened his eyes.

"_So many times I thought I held it in my hands_

_but just like grains of sand_

_love slipped through my fingers_

_so many nights I asked the Lord above_

_Please make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers_

_Something keeps telling me that you could be my answered prayer_

_you must be heaven sent, I swear_

_cuz..._" He started to sing.

* * *

Harmony lifted her head form her pillow and listened. She thought she heard someone. Maybe someone was talking outside her dorm again. She always listened to the conversations she could hear. She had that from her father, her curiosity. She heard someone again. Was it...singing?

* * *

"_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_

_something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak_

_could it be true is this what God has meant for me?_

_cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me_

_yeah yeah...something like you_

_Girl in your eyes I feel your fire burn_

_oh your secrets I will learn_

_even if it takes forever_

_with you by my side i can do anything_

_I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together_

_my heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be_

_I know it more each time we touch_

_cuz..._"

Logan's heartbeat went faster with each word. Wasn't she supposed to open the door already? Oh god, maybe this wasn't going to work. He stood here, infront of her door, singing for pete's sake! He was putting all his emotions in this lame song and she just sat in her dorm! Maybe she didn't hear him. He started to sing a little louder but still in the same sweet loving voice. He didn't even notice that his door opened and that his friends' heads popped out and listened.

"_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_

_something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak_

_could it be true is this what God has meant for me?_

_cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me_"

* * *

Harmony stood up and walked slowly to the door. She placed her ear against it and she was right, someone was singing. But who was singing? It sounded so familiar.

* * *

"_Something magical_

_something spiritual_

_something stronger than the two of us alone_

_something physical_

_something undeniable_

_nothing like anything that i've ever known_

_cuz..._"

* * *

Harmony placed her hand on the doorknob. Maybe this wasn't for her. Maybe it was. Who knows? She had to find out if someone was singing for her. Maybe it was Nick!

* * *

"_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_

_something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak_

_could it be true is this what God has meant for me?_

_cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me_

_Something happened...ohhhh, can't believe that you happened to me_

_hey yeah... _"

Logan looked hopefully at the door. He held his breath. After a moment of looking nothing happened. Logan turned back to his dorm with a sad look. All of his friends had sad looks aswell.

"Maybe she's asleep?" Latisha tried to comfort him. Logan shook his head. He walked to his dorm. When he was about to enter his dorm he heard a voice.

"Logan?"

* * *

**iiiiiii'm stopping right here. I guess you already know who the voice is but we'll have to see what happens in the next chapter. I'll give you a clue: I have no idea! This was totally not planned! XD But I like it anyways :P Hope you all liked it too :D Oh and here are the inspired songs and the song Logan sang:**

**Three Days Grace - World So Cold (the whole chapter expect Logan singing part ofcourse)**

**My Chemical Romance - Teenagers (Caleb joking)**

**OneRepublic - Too Late To Apologize (Adam joking again)  
**

**NSYNC - Something Like You (Logan singing)**

**I don't like NSYNC but I heard this song on my old CD and this is the only one I like of them. It kinda creeped back in my life again but that's okay :P Hope you all liked it and reviews would be awesome :) Bye bye ~xXx~**


	15. I don't but I do

**My head hurts...Oh...Hello peeps! Sorry for not updating I was feeling horrible. My concussion was almost over but then my gym teacher blew a whistle next to my ear and everything came back in one hit :S But let's just continue. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews :D I love them as always ^^ Hope you enjoy and I do not own anything!**

**

* * *

**

"Logan?"

Logan turned around and saw Harmony standing in the door way. Her look was confused. Suddenly Logan's heart beat started racing.

"What's...going on?" Harmony asked unsure. She looked around and saw all of her friends standing infront of her and one of her friends was red aka Logan.

"Nothing." Grace quickly said. "We were just going."

Grace pulled everyone through the hallway, leaving Logan and Harmony alone.

Harmony and Logan watched as their friends disappeared around the corner. Harmony turned to Logan again and waited for an answer. Logan swallowed and looked nervously at her.

"Listen Harms." Logan began.

Harmony leaned against the door pilar.

"I thought about some things and I realized something." Logan continued. His hands were shaking, his whole body was shaking. He was so damn nervous.

"And what's that?" Harmony asked.

"Remember when Felicia told you I was in love with you?" Logan asked. Harmony lost her voice. She just nodded as a reply.

"Well...I thought about that and uh..." Logan rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

**~With Flora~**

Flora stood up. "Your serious aren't you!" She yelled.

"Dead serious." The plant replied.

"I need to talk to Riven." Flora breathed.

She ran out of Musa's old room and down stairs. Hoboe stood in the living room with a cup of tea.

"What's wrong?" He asked Flora when he saw her racing down the stairs.

"I need to talk to Riven, I found something out." Flora quickly replied and she ran outside.

Flora quickly opened a portal and ran through it. The next thing she knew she was in Helia's arms in her livingroom.

"Welcome back, sweetheart." Helia greeted her. Flora got out of his arms and looked at him.

"I know what killed Musa." Flora said. Helia's expression became numb.

"Where's Riven? Is he home or at Red Fountain?" Flora asked.

"Well...I think he's at Red Fountain teaching." Helia replied.

"We need to go to Red Fountain. He deserve's to know." Flora said and she walked to the door. Helia quickly followed.

"Can you make a portal?" Helia asked. Flora nodded.

Once they were outside, Flora made a portal and they walked through it. They appeared infront of Red Fountain.

"Let's go." Flora said.

Helia and Flora walked in Red Fountain. They looked around and saw some students passing them by but no teachers. Helia walked to a kid and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Excuse me." Helia said. The boy turned around and looked at him.

"Do you know where Riven Turner is?" Helia asked.

"Mister Turner?" The boy repeated. Helia nodded. "In the ring ofcourse."

"Thank you." Helia smiled and he walked back to Flora. Flora looked at him.

"He's in the ring." Helia whispered. He grabbed Flora's hand and they walked quickly through the hallways.

Once they were outside they walked to the edge of the ring and looked down. They saw Riven standing infront of some kids. He was talking and all of the boys were listening, some ofcourse joking around. Suddenly they saw everyone turning to the boys who were joking around and Riven pointed next to him. The two boys walked to him and Riven walked to the place where the two boys first were standing. They had no idea what to do and Riven just stood there with his arms crossed.

"What is he doing?" Flora asked.

"He's probably waiting for the two boys to teach because they were joking around. I'm guessing he said something like: 'You think you already know everything?' and then the two boys nod or say yes or something and then Riven probably said: 'If you think you already know everything you can teach them' and now they're standing there." Helia guessed, looking at the situation.

"Typical." Flora replied.

"Yeah." Helia nodded.

"Maybe we should wait with telling him. He's busy now." Helia suggested.

"Your right, but he has to know." Flora said.

"We'll tell him when he's home tonight. If we tell him here he'll freak out and that's going to mess up his career." Helia explained.

"But when..?" Flora asked.

"I'm guessing around...five." Helia said.

Flora nodded. "Okay. Wel'll tell him around five when he's going home."

**~With Logan and Harmony~**

"I love you." Logan said.

Harmony's eyes grew a little wider and her mouth opened a bit.

"I-I-I never realized it before b-but when Felicia said it for me...it all hit me." Logan quickly explained. Harmony just stared at him. An awkward silence came along.

"Please say something." Logan whispered after a couple of minutes.

"I don't know what to say." Harmony whispered back.

"Well...that's a start." Logan mumbled.

"Why?" Harmony asked suddenly.

"Why what?" Logan asked.

"Why do you love me?" Harmony said.

"Your beautiful, funny, you have a wondeful personality, your sexy-"

Harmony blushed.

"-You always know how to cheer me up, you know I could go on like this for forever." Logan said.

"I don't have that much time." Harmony joked. Logan chuckled.

"You see, even in this awkward situation you still make me laugh." Logan smiled. A small smile spread across Harmony's mouth.

Logan stepped a little closer. He grabbed her hands slowly and they both looked in each other's eyes.

"Harmony, everytime I see you you make me smile. You make me happy." Logan said.

"Logan..." Harmony whispered.

Logan looked at her. His smile faded.

"I don't know...I just...I can't." Harmony whispered the last two words so soft that Logan almost didn't hear them.

"You can't?" Logan asked confused.

Harmony let go of his hands and placed them infront of her face. After a moment of just breathing she ran both hands through her hair.

"You love me..." Harmony repeated. Logan blinked twice, waiting for her to continue.

"I..." Harmony closed her eyes and thought about her answers.

"I'm so confused." She chuckled.

"Huh?" Logan replied in also a chuckle. Harmony opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I don't." She whispered and slowly shook her head.

"You don't...know?" Logan asked softly.

"I don't love you." Harmony whispered so soft that he could barely hear it. Logan took a step back. His eyes drifted around the hallways.

"Oh..." Logan replied in a suprised tone. Harmony looked with a sad look at him.

"I'm sorry Logan...I just-"

"It's okay." Logan nodded. But that was the problem...it wasn't okay.

Harmony crossed her arms and stared at the ground.

"I just don't have the same feelings for you as you have for me." Harmony explained.

"Really Harms, it's okay. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Logan smiled weakly. Harmony looked up.

"I gotta go..." Logan said and he pointed behind him.

Harmony nodded and watched as Logan walked in his own dorm. After Logan closed the door Harmony walked back in her room. She leaned against the door and slid on the ground. She placed her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry Logan." She whispered to herself. "I do love you but...i'm just so confused."

Suddenly something was shuffed underneath her door. Harmony grabbed the piece of paper and read it. It was an invitation to Nick's party at his house.

Why would he invite her? Should she go?

**~With Flora and Helia - Evening~**

Flora and Helia quickly teleported themselfs infront of Riven's apartment. They looked at each other and Flora rang the bell.

Riven opened and looked with a suprised look at his two friends.

"Can we come in?" Flora asked.

"Sure." Riven mumbled and he let them in.

The three stood in the livingroom looking at each other in an awkward silence. Most of the time they had fun and everything but Riven could sense there was something wrong.

"Riven we have to tell you something." Helia began. They all took a seat and Riven turned off the TV.

"I'm listening." Riven replied.

"I've been doing some research and...I came to the conclusion that...it wasn't Musa's time." Flora said. Riven stared at her.

"What?" He said confused.

"When Musa passed away I had a strange feeling, like...I don't know how to explain but just that I had to find answers. I ignored it at first but it grew stronger each time and finally I went after some answers and uh..." Flora spoke hesitantly.

"Uhuh..." Riven muttered, listening intently.

"Fifteen years ago...when you broke up with Musa and we came to rescue you...did you notice the red glow around her?" Flora asked.

"No because I was unconscious." Riven replied.

"Right..." Flora remembered.

"She had a red glow around her?" Riven asked. Helia nodded.

"We thought...well she told us that her powers were connected with her emotions and that's why the red glow but that wasn't true." Flora explained further. Riven became quiet and sat on the edge of his chair.

"Darcy was behind all of this." Flora said.

"Darcy?" Riven asked.

"When she took control over you she also cast a spell on Musa." Flora continued with her story.

"What kind of spell?" Riven asked.

"It was...like...let's just say a death spell, I don't know what kind of spell it was but I do know the meaning of it." Flora said. Helia looked at the ground.

"A death spell?" Riven repeated in a whisper.

"Yes." Helia spoke up. Riven looked at Helia.

"The spell is like a dissease." Flora said. Riven looked back at her. "It takes a while to finally work but that was the red glow. It was the spell. She was already dying because of it."

Riven leaned back in his seat with total shock on his face.

"And because she was so weak after giving birth to Harmony, the spell worked even stronger and then she died because of it." Flora spoke sadly.

It was quiet for a while. The only thing you could hear was the ticking noise of the clock in the kitchen.

"So your saying..." Riven began after minutes of silence. Flora and Helia looked at him.

"I lost my wife...because of Darcy's spell?" Riven asked to be sure. They both nodded.

"And your saying..." You could hear the anger raising in his voice. "That it wasn't her time yet?"

"It wasn't." Flora said.

"I lost my wife...when it wasn't her time yet." Riven whispered to himself.

"Riven-" Riven raised his hands, ordering Flora to stop talking.

"Why? Why this after FIFTEEN YEARS!" Riven yelled. Flora didn't reply. "YOU COULD'VE FIND THIS OUT FIFTEEN YEARS AGO! THEN WE COULD'VE SAFED HER!"

"Riven I didn't knew-"

"YES YOU DID! YOU JUST SAID YOU HAD A FEELING THAT SOMETHING WAS WRONG WHEN SHE DIED!"

Flora looked at the ground. Riven sat down and placed his hands against his face.

"Riven is there something we could do?" Helia asked.

Riven looked up. "You can leave." He said harshly.

The two stood up and walked out of Riven's apartment.

"I'm sorry Riven." Flora said when she closed the door.

Riven stood up and placed his hands behind his head. He started to pace around the room, trying to control his anger and sadness. Riven took a seat again and the phone started ringing. Riven could hear it in the distance even though the phone was next to him. His mind was completely somewhere else. After a couple of rings the answeringmachine took over.

"_Hey Riven, this is Rosalie._"

Riven heard her voice and managed to look at the answering machine that was next to the phone.

"_I was just wondering if you would like to go somewhere soon._"

Suddenly Riven started to pound on the answeringmachine, breaking it into pieces. He heard a low beep and then the machine died. Riven looked at the ground.

**~With Harmony~**

Harmony sat on her bed. Next to her was her bag. She stood up and walked to the closet. She grabbed all of her clothes and placed it in her bag.

She walked to her shelfs and grabbed every item off it. Harmony placed that in her bag too. She looked around and saw some books in a closet. Quickly she grabbed them too and placed it in another bag.

"CD's..." She mumbled to herself. She walked to a rack and grabbed tons of CD's.

After placing them in the bag where the books were she looked around.

"Okay...let's see." She whispered. "I've got everything."

Harmony shut her bags and threw them over her shoulder and one on her back. She walked to the door and turned off the lights. She walked out of her room and quickly ran through the hallways.

"Harmony, where are you going?" Someone yelled.

"I'm going home." Harmony replied and she ran out of Red Fountain and back to her old home.

"You can't keep me there. This isn't even my real school." Harmony muttered.

After some walking around she finally reached her old home and walked up the stairs. She knocked on the door and hoped her father would open soon. Riven opened the door after a minute and Harmony smiled at him. Riven looked with a confused voice at her.

"What are you doing here?" Riven asked.

"I'm moving back in." Harmony said and she pushed her father aside and walked to her old room. She placed her bags on her bed and walked out of her room.

"Why?" Riven asked.

"I'm sick of living at Red Fountain. I don't want to live there anymore!" Harmony spoke hoarsely.

"What happened?" Riven asked.

"That whole thing with Nick..Logan...it's just to much." Harmony said.

"What did Logan do?" Riven questioned further.

"Never mind." Harmony looked at the broken machine and she pointed at it. "What happened?"

Riven looked also at the machine. "Nothing."

Harmony frowned and looked suspiciously at him.

"I heard some news." Riven said.

"On the answeringmachine?"

"No...I heard some news from Flora and then someone called and I was a little mad."

"What news did you hear from aunt Flora?"

"Nothing special." Riven mumbled and he walked to the kitchen. Harmony followed.

"Tell me!" Harmony demanded.

"Harmony, go and unpack stuff." Riven said.

"No." Harmony replied. Riven turned to her.

"Dad tell me. You look horrible, the machine is made into a puzzle and your acting strange." Harmony said.

"I just heard that your mother wasn't supposed to die!" Riven yelled.

Harmony didn't say anything. She stared at her father who looked like he was about to cry. Riven took a deep breath and leaned against the counter.

"How did she die then?" Harmony asked.

"According to Flora she died because of a spell. When she gave birth to you she was exhausted so she was weak. The spell took it's advantage and then she died." Riven explained.

"So...she died because of me?" Harmony asked. Tears formed in her eyes.

"No, why do you say that?" Riven asked.

"Because mom got weak from giving birth to _me_." Harmony explained and she blinked her tears away.

"Harmony, this isn't your fault." Riven said.

"Can I ask one thing?" Harmony said.

"You can ask me anything." Riven replied.

"I did some calculation and you were twenty when I came to this world, right?" Harmony asked. Riven nodded.

"Was I on the list?" Harmony questioned further.

"The list?" Riven repeated confused.

"Did mom and you plan to have a baby so young?" Harmony asked.

"No but-"

"So...I wasn't planned." Harmony looked at the ground. Her look wasn't sad. Her look was a little annoyed.

"Harmony where is this going?" Riven asked suspicously.

"So...I was a..." Harmony shook her head slowly. "Mistake?"

"No! Ofcourse not! Your not a mistake." Riven placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You just said that you and mom didn't plan to have a baby so young but it did happen! So that means I am a mistake!" Harmony replied frustrated and the tears came back.

"Harmony..." Riven couldn't find the right words to say now. He couldn't believe his daughter was saying all of this.

"Harmony you were never-"

"Don't say that!" Harmony yelled.

"Say what?" Riven replied frustrated. Now she was just making him mad.

"That i'm not a msitake! You didn't plan to have me! Your just trying to make me feel better!" Harmony yelled.

"Do you want to hear that your a mistake! Fine, your a mistake! But that doesn't mean that I don't love you!" Riven yelled back.

"I bet you ran away when mom found out she was pregnant!" Harmony yelled. That hit Riven hard because he did ran away.

"I knew it." Harmony whispered. Harmony walked out of the kitchen but Riven grabbed her arm and turned her around again. Harmony looked nervously at him.

"What do you want to achieve with this?" Riven asked angrily.

Harmony didn't reply she just looked at him. After a moment of staring at each other Harmony got out of Riven's grip and she walked to her room. She slammed her door shut.

* * *

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**The Exies - Tired of you (First part of Logan and Harmony talking)**

**Serenate - Immediate Music (Flora and Helia talking)**

**Katy Perry - Thinking of you (Second part of logan and Harmony talking)**

**Evanescence - Hello, My immortal, even in death, breathe no more and missing (Flora explaining how Musa died)  
**

**Linkin Park - From the Inside (Riven yelling at Flora)**

**The Black Keys - Chop and Change (Harmony packing her stuff)**

**Burn Seasons - Closer (Harmony and Riven talking and yelling at each other)  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it :D Once again, sorry for not updating any sooner! I already made the next 2 chapters so i'll upload those ASAP (after some reviews ofcourse :P) Bye bye ~xXx~**


	16. Your worst nightmare

**Hello everyone! So let's go with the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews :D Enjoy and I do not own anything!**

**

* * *

**

Harmony lay on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Nick's party. Yeah they broke up but why would he invite her to his party? Harmony thought he still loved her and she wanted to go so badly but since her father was being so dramatic she couldn't, at least he thought she couldn't.

Harmony got off her bed and walked to her closet. She opened it and grabbed her pink sportsbag. She searched through her closet looking for some nice clothes. Harmony grabbed a black jacket, a little tight knee length dark red dress and black heels. She put them in her bag and closed her closet. Harmony walked to her desk and grabbed some parfume, make up and juwerly. She put it in her bag to and grabbed her hairspray on the way to the window.

Harmony opened her window and looked out of it. No one to be seen. She swung one leg over the edge and threw her bag in the bushes underneath her window. The height was at least five metres. She looked back at her door. No one was coming, now was the perfect time. She swung her other leg over the edge and hang out of her window. Her arms couldn't hold for long but she managed to swing her leg towards a rain-pipe and hold on to it. Harmony swung her other leg to it and wrapped both of her legs around the pipe. She scooted towards it with her hands and let the edge of her window go with one hand at the time. Once both of her hands were on the pipe she slowly slid down. Harmony came down safely and she searched in the bushes trying to find her bag. Once she found it she carefully disappeared out of sight and away from home.

About an hour later, Harmony stood infront of Alfea. She walked through the gate and ran inside. Harmony ran up some stairs and ran through the hallway. She passed by many dorms and finally she found what she was looking for. The dorm of her friends. Harmony knocked on the door and waited until someone opened it. Finally the door opened and Felicia appeard infront of Harmony.

"Harms?" Felicia asked in disbelief.

"Can I come in?" Harmony asked quickly. Felicia stepped aside and Harmony came in. Everyone was in their little livingroom minding their own business. They all looked up and saw their friend.

"Harmony? What are you doing here?" Kayleigh asked. She stood up and walked to her. They hugged and Harmony smiled.

"I just need to do something, i'm not gonna stay long." Harmony replied.

"What do you mean your not going to stay long?" Grace asked, while she was curling her hair.

"Nick invited me to his party and my dad wouldn't let me go so-"

"You snook out." Grace finished Harmony's sentence. Harmony nodded.

"But now I need to change and everything and since you guys are my friends, you wouldn't tell my dad where I am so I decided to change here." Harmony smiled.

Felicia and Latisha looked at each other.

Harmony placed her bag on the ground and grabbed her outfit. She ran to Grace's room and closed the door. She quickly changed in her thight dark red dress and pulled her black heels on. Harmony threw her other clothes on the ground and she ran back to the livingroom. She grabbed her bag and ran back to Grace's room. Harmony grabbed her make up and walked towards the huge mirror on the wall. Ofcourse Grace had a huge mirror. Harmony finished her make up and ran her hands through her hair, trying to make it a little wild. Once it was wild enough she sprayed some hairspray in it and walked back to her bag. She grabbed her jewerly and placed a necklace around her neck, some bracelits around her wrists and a couple of rings around her fingers. Harmony smiled satisfiedly at herself and walked back to Grace's bed. She grabbed her black jacket and pulled it on. Now she was done with her look. Harmony grabbed her old clothes and put it in her bag, along with some other stuff of hers. She closed her bag and hid it underneath Grace's bed. Harmony walked out of her room.

"Harms do you really think this will be a good idea?" Latisha asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Harmony chuckled.

"It's Nick...remember? He's an complete asshole." Latisha rolled her eyes.

"He isn't. People gotta stop saying he's an asshole." Harmony sighed.

"Remember what he said to you when he broke up with you?" Grace began. Harmony turned to her.

"Don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya honey?" Grace remembered her. Harmony looked at the ground.

"So what? He wants me back, why would he invite me to his party if he doesn't want anything to do with me?" Harmony replied angrily.

"I just don't think it'll be a good-"

"God! Your just like my dad!" Harmony yelled. Grace's mouth dropped open and Kayleigh shut it for her. Harmony walked to the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"Maybe it's better for her if she finds out the hard way?" Kayleigh suggested.

"I feel so sorry for her." Grace shook her head in disapproval.

"Why won't she believe he's an asshole?" Latisha growled frustrated. Felicia shrugged.

**~At Nick's party~**

Harmony stood infront of a huge house. Everywhere were lights that lit up everything, music pounded inside, people were partying everywhere, splashes were heard from the backyard - probably a pool - and cars were parked everywhere.

Harmony took a deep breath and walked to the frontdoor. The door was open and Harmony looked inside. Everywhere were people dancing, drinking and when Harmony looked at her right she even saw people making out. Wasn't such a big deal for her since she did that with Nick all the time when they were dating.

Harmony walked inside and after only five seconds inside, someone already bumped into her. Harmony glared at him and walked further inside. She heard people yelling, cheering, talking but the music was the loudest off all. A guy passed her by with a plate on his hand. Standing on the plate were a couple of beers and other alcohol. Harmony quickly grabbed a beer and took a sip. She walked further, towards the backyard. Suddenly she felt an arm around her.

"Hey Harms, honey." Nick said.

"Nick." Harmony said in a suprised tone.

"Finally you made it!" Nick said. By the look of it Harmony could tell he was a little drunk.

"Yeah..." Harmony said and her eyes drifted around the room full of people.

"Let's dance!" Nick yelled. He violently grabbed Harmony's wrists.

"Ow Nick. Your hurting me." Harmony complained. Nick dragged her on the dancefloor and pushed her into the crowd. Harmony screamed as she disappeard into the crowd.

**~With Grace, Felicia, Latisha and Kayleigh~**

Latisha stood infront of the window, Grace lay on the couch, Kayleigh sat on a chair reading a magazine and Felicia paced around the room.

"Maybe we should get her out of there?" Felicia suggested concerned.

"No..." Grace sighed. Felicia frowned and started to pace around again.

"Where are they?" Latisha muttered.

"They'll be here any second." Grace groaned. She rolled on her side and burried her face into the pillows. Just then the door opened and Logan, Caleb and Adam walked inside.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Yeah why did you text us saying we needed to come here as soon as possible?" Caleb continued.

"Harmony is at Nick's party." Latisha replied.

"What is she doing there?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"She thinks Nick wants her back." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Why would she think that?" Logan asked, stepping closer towards his sister.

"How the hell should I know? She said something about his party and that she thought he wanted her back and that's why she's invited or I dunno." Grace yawned.

"By the look of it you don't really care do you?" Logan replied a little irritated.

"Honestly? No I don't care." Grace sat up. Everyone turned to her.

"Yes she's my friend and I love her and if anything happens to her I would get pissed but still, we told her a hundred times that Nick is an asshole and a player and she just won't listen to us, so why should I keep telling her if she just doesn't want to hear it?" Grace said strictly. Grace stood up and walked towards her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and everyone saw the lights going out from underneath her door.

"And that's my sister." Logan said annoyed.

"Can't we just go to that lame ass party and get her out of there?" Adam questioned.

"If she's with Nick she's not going to leave." Kayleigh said. The boys sat down on the couch or on the table. They all thought how they were going to get their friend away from that player and knock some sense in her head.

**~Three hours later, with Harmony and Nick~**

Harmony was laughing her ass off and Nick laughed along with her. They both sat on a couch in a corner. Everyone was still dancing and having fun but after an hour Harmony and Nick decided to sit down.

"I know right?" Harmony laughed. Nick grabbed another beer and gave it to Harmony. Harmony looked at it and hesitated.

"C'mon." Nick said. He pushed it in her hands. Harmony just shrugged it off and took a sip. They both had at least twelve beers already well Nick probably more.

"You know what?" Nick said and he pointed at her. Harmony leaned a little closer to him.

"What?" She replied a little dull.

"Dancing." Nick said and he leaned back in the couch. Harmony nodded and looked around. She spotted a table and stood up.

"C'mon!" She giggled. Nick narrowed his eyes and smirked. Harmony pushed her way through the crowd and climbed on the table. Nick didn't climb on the table but he stood infront of her. A new song played.

_All my stripper friends_

_All my ex-boyfriends_

_We all want the same thing_

_We all want the same thing_

_Parties in the bar, reaching for the stars_

_We all want the same thing _

Harmony started moving with the beat. Her hands everywhere: In the air, her hair, her body, just everywhere and everyone watched.

_Doesn't matter what you need to get you through your day_

_If you buy it, or just sell it or just give it away_

_It's the same at the end of the day_

_Doesn't matter if you pray or if you stop praying_

_Sounds are spinning in your head, and they just won't stop playin'_

_It's the same at the end of the day _

Harmony snapped her hips back and forth on the beat. She twirled around and ran her hands through her hair again.

_All my stripper friends_

_All my ex-boyfriends_

_We all want the same thing_

_We all want the same thing_

_Parties in the bar, reaching for the stars_

_We all want the same thing_

_We all want the same thing _

Harmony ducked and flipped her hair up.

"We all want the same thing!" She sang.

She twirled around again and rolled her hips. Everyone cheered and watched her dance.

"Go girl!" A guy yelled.

_Doesn't matter if they care or if they don't care less_

_You got your finger on the trigger of your favourite black dress_

_It's okay at the end of the day_

_Doesn't matter if you're open or afraid to fall_

_All that matters is that you stay true to who you are_

_It's okay at the end of the day _

She twirled her hair around and got on her knees infront of Nick. She wrapped her arms around his neck and turned herself around.

"Nick you lucky bastard!" The guy yelled again. Harmony danced against him.

"She just can't live without me!" Nick yelled back.

Harmony jumped up and bumped her head against the ceiling. She suddenly stopped dancing and fell off the table. She collapsed on the ground and everyone stared at her. Harmony opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. Everyone cheered and the guys helped her up. They all pushed her towards the hallway. Nick followed her and Harmony just giggled all the time.

"That was so awesome!" Harmony chuckled. Nick placed his arm around her and dragged her towards the stairs. Everyone watched the two.

"Let's go upstairs." Nick said. Harmony looked at him.

"Okay." She replied. They both walked up the stairs and everyone watched their every move. Suddenly a guy changed the song.

_Hollywood whore_

_Passed out on the floor_

_Can't take it no more_

_I'm sorry but the party's over_

_The talk of the town,_

_And she's going down_

_I'm sorry but the party's over_

Harmony frowned when she heard the song.

"Hollywood whore?" She mumbled.

"Nice song, reminds me of you." Nick replied. Harmony looked at him. She was to drunk to go against that.

Nick and Harmony reached a room and Nick opened the door. He lead Harmony inside and turned on the lights. Harmony looked around. The walls were dark grey, the ground was black, there was a large black and red bed, posters hang everywhere, a desk with a computer and a dark feeling hang around. Nick closed the door and Harmony looked at the posters. There were a lot of posters of Bon Jovi, Papa Roach, Linkin park and Dead by April. Suddenly Harmony felt Nick grabbing her and he twisted her around. He kissed her violently and hungrily. Harmony's eyes widened and she pushed him off her.

"What's wrong babe?" Nick asked with a smirk. Harmony just frowned and narrowed her eyes. Yeah she was drunk but she wasn't _that _dumb.

"Maybe we should go back downstairs?" Harmony said and she looked at the door.

"You just said you wanted to go upstairs." Nick replied a little annoyed. He walked towards her and Harmony walked backwards, away from Nick.

"C'mon babe. Just a little playing." Nick said.

**~At Alfea~**

"We have to do something! I can't let her stay there!" Felicia yelled.

"Felice calm down, we all know Harmony..." Latisha began. She thought about her sentence. "damn...we have to get her out of there."

"Exactly!" Felicia said.

"If Nick touches her with one finger he's dead." Logan threatened.

"We're not gonna let him hurt her Logan." Latisha promised him.

**~With Riven~**

Riven paced around the room. He was holding his phone against his ear.

"No she's just gone! I have no idea where she is!" He yelled.

"_Dude calm down. Harmony is a smart girl and she's-_"

"Smart girls don't run away!" Riven interrupted Nabu.

"_Maybe she's at Alfea, you know, with Latisha_." Nabu suggested. Riven shook his head.

"No, she's not there. Harmony never does this, she's probably pissed because we had that fight." Riven replied.

"_Don't worry we'll find her_." Nabu said.

"I'm gonna look further, talk to you soon." Riven said and he hung up.

Riven walked towards Harmony's room and looked through it. He was totally freaking out. Harmony never left without saying something. Maybe somthing happened to her? Riven couldn't bare that! He quickly searched through her stuff but nothing could help him. He grabbed his phone and dialed Harmony's number.

**~With Harmony and Nick~**

"Get off of me!" Harmony yelled.

She pushed Nick off her and stood with her back against the wall. Nick fell on the ground and he looked at her. He didn't look to happy. Harmony got a little nervous and she waited until something happened. Nick stood up and walked towards Harmony. Harmony tried to get away from him but since she was standing against the wall she couldn't go grabbed her wrists but Harmony shrugged them off.

"Don't touch me." She threatened. Nick did the same thing again.

"Don't touch me!" Harmony yelled in his face.

Nick grabbed her by her waist and picked her up.

"Let me go!" Harmony screamed. She hit his back with her fists but he didn't let go of her.

"Let me go!" Harmony screamed louder.

Nick threw her on his bed and climbed on top of her. Harmony tried to kick him off but nothing worked. She hit him with her fists but still nothing. Nick started to kiss her neck and Harmony placed her hands on his cheek. She tried to push him off her but he was to strong.

"Let me go! Please!" Harmony sobbed. She hit him again and again and again but Nick didn't knew how to stop.

"Get off of me!" Harmony sobbed some more. Nick's hands moved up and down her body. Harmony screamed.

"Help! Get off! please! Help!" She screamed as loud as she could.

Nick moved her dress a little up but Harmony pulled it down again. It went on for that for about an minute until Nick got sick of it. Nick sat up and suddenly he smacked Harmony across her face. Harmony panted and stared frightened at him. She held her cheek and her whole body shook out of fright. Nick bent down again and kissed her collarbone, her throat, her arms, her mouth, everywhere he could reach. Harmony screamed and screamed for help but no one came. Nick moved her dress up again and Harmony pulled it down again. Nick got tired of her moving hands and with one hand he grabbed both of her wrists and held it above her head. Now she couldn't move her hands anymore. Nick went back to her dress again and pulled it up. Harmony screamed her lungs out.

**~At Alfea~**

Everyone still thought if they should get their friend or not. They were all worried that she would be heartbroken or even worse.

"Maybe we can just wait until tomorrow. Harmony is a smart girl, right?" Kayleigh suggested.

"Yeah she is smart but she's head over heels for a stupid lame ass player, have you seen Harmony lately? The only thing she cares about is Nick and getting him back so there's no way she wants to leave that party if she found him." Logan growled.

No one knew that Harmony told him she didn't loved him. They asked all the time but Logan just ignored them. He didn't want everyone to be all mushy about it and saying it'll be alright so he acted tough.

"Logan relaxe." Latisha said.

Suddenly the door opened and Griselda stepped in the girls' dorm. She looked a little pissed off. Everyone gasped.

"You've been here for almost five months now, so you should know the rules ladies! No boys after eight! I'm going to call Saladin and your going to be punished for this!" Griselda said angrily. They all looked at each other.

"Now scoop! To Faragonda's office!" Griselda yelled. The girls waved the boys sadly goodbye and the three boys walked slowly out of their room. Griselda stopped and turned back to the girls.

"Don't think your not going to get any punishment. We're a little stricter after we experienced some girls fifteen years ago." Griselda said and she walked out of the dorm. The girls just stood there.

"Fifteen years ago? Who were those girls?" Latisha wondered. Kayleigh and Felicia raised their shoulders.

"Go to bed girls!" Griselda yelled through the hallway. A chill went up their spine and quickly the three girls ran to their rooms and closed the doors behind them.

**~With Riven~**

"Riven just calm down!" Bloom breathed. Everyone went to Riven when they found out Harmony was gone. Everyone sat on the couch or some chairs and watched Riven pacing around.

"She's probably okay, you know teens. We snook out in the middle of the night to see you guys!" Stella pointed out.

Riven didn't reply. He stopped pacing and stared blankly at the wall. They snook out to see them in the middle of the night. Was Harmony at Nick's place? No that can't be it, they broke up from what he heard of his daughter. Riven started pacing around the room again.

"Dude c'mon, calm down already." Brandon sighed. Riven stopped pacing and turned sharply to Brandon.

"Calm down? My freaking daughter is missing! What would you do if Grace or Logan was gone? You would be freaking out too! So just shut up about me calming down because I can't!" Riven yelled.

"Okay girls, think. If we snook out in the middle of the night where would we be?" Layla started.

"With the guys." Bloom answered.

"Yes but what if you broke up with Sky and you snook out in the middle of the night?" Layla continued. Bloom thought about her answer.

"Maybe she's going out or maybe she's at Alfea?" Flora said.

"No she isn't at Alfea, I already checked." Riven sighed. He walked towards a chair and plopped on it. He placed his face in his hands and let out a deep sigh.

"I think we should wait until tomorrow." Tecna started. Riven glared daggers at her.

"I'm just saying, what if she wanted to go out for a night, she'll return tomorrow, she's a smart kid. Just wait." Tecna said quickly.

"I think Tecna's right. We should wait until tomorrow and if she's not back tomorrow we'll look for her. Just go to bed Riven, you need rest." Timmy agreed.

"Do you really think I can sleep now?" Riven breathed, "My girl is somewhere out there and I don't know where and you expect me to sleep? I can't do that."

Timmy looked away.

"There's nothing we can do now." Helia spoke softly. Riven lowered his head and closed his eyes. Where the hell is his little girl? How could she do this to him? He's worrying sick about her.

**~Outside Nick's room~**

Every guest Nick invited to his party stood outside the room Nick was in with Harmony. They heard every scream, every hit, really just everything. They all stared at the door. No one moved.

"Get off of me!" They heard Harmony scream. Some girls closed their eyes and lowered their heads. Some guys even looked away.

"Help!" They heard Harmony cry.

"Maybe we should do something?" A boy whispered. They all heard Harmony crying.

"No! Please - NO!"

"It's only getting worse if we stop him." A girl whispered back.

"No! No! NOOO!" Everyone heard Harmony screaming. That's when they knew it was to late.

"Please let me go! NO!"

Harmony screamed and screamed and cried but no one was able to move and go inside to help her. Harmony screamed again and everyone turned their backs to the door and walked down the stairs.

Her screams echoed through the whole house. Haunting everyone's thoughts. Sending chills op everyone's spines.

"Ah! please! STOP! NO!"

But no one had the courage to do something.

"God help her." Someone whispered.

**~With Harmony and Nick - later~**

Harmony lay still on the bed. Her hands at the side of her head. She stared at the wall, unable to move. Nick sat at the end of the bed and looked at the ground. Nick looked at Harmony and back infront of him.

"Stay here and do as I say." Nick ordered.

He stood up and zipped his zipper of his pants back up. He walked out of his room. When Harmony heard the door closing she let out her breath and tears formed in her eyes. Harmony helt her breath again and squeezed her nails in her palm. She panted when she let out her breath and she looked at her handpalm. Blood. She squeezed her nails so deep in her skin that she made a wound. Harmony stared some more at the wall. Her whole body shook out of fright. Did this just happened for real?

A tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

**As always a chapter that is based on my life. I never actually got raped but I did get sexually abused by someone and this was very hard for me to write. But I chose to make a story based on my life so i'm continuing it. I hope you all thought it was interesting :) Reviews would be appriciated**

**The songs used in this chapter:**

**Tila Tequila - Stripper Friends (Harmony dances)**

**Papa Roach - Hollywood whore (Harmony and Nick walking up the stairs)**

**~xXx~  
**


	17. I'm nobody's little girl

**Hey ya'll! Loving the story so far? Anyways I don't want to get all chit chatty with you all now so let's just continue the story shall we? Thank you all for the reviews, it meant a lot to me :) I do not own anything and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~With Harmony~**

Harmony lay stil on bed. One hour has passed since she experienced that horrible thing. Her eyes were red of crying, her hair was messy of kicking around in bed. After Nick had left her alone she was unable to move. When Nick left her it only took about an half hour until the kicking and screaming began. But now she jus lay stil. Staring at the ceiling.

She needed to get out of here. Before Nick would come back to check on her or maybe continue.

Harmony took a deep breath. When she did that her whole voice shiverd. She used a lot of strength to sit up straight. It felt like all her life was drained out of her. A couple of tears fell on her legs just under her dress. She slowly placed her feet on the ground and stood up. Her whole body shook.

Harmony walked to the door. Her hand shook when she reached towards the doorknob. When she had an hold on it, she let go again and walked to the window. It wasn't the best idea to walk down the stairs and leave through the frontdoor when Nick was sitting downstairs. She opened the window and looked outside with her sleepy eyes. All of the crying, kicking, screaming and hitting made her a little dull. A cold breeze touched her arms. Goosebumps appeared on her arms. Harmony swung one leg over the edge of the window and sat there for a moment. She stared at the distance.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming closer. It came from the stairs. She knew it since she had a good hearing, thanks to her mom. Was it Nick? That was the only thing that raced through her mind. That singel question. But Harmony didn't have the time to answer that question by sitting still and letting Nick caught her. She needed to get out of there and fast.

Harmony swung her other leg over the edge and let herself hang out of the window. Her arms were the only thing that held her up now. She didn't have a lot of strength in them. But she needed to hold on. The door opened. Harmony squeezed her eyes shut and waited.

"God damn where is she!" She heard someone yelling furiously.

Harmony heard a door slamming shut and another door opening. After some swearing that door slammed shut too. She heard mirrors breaking and stuff flying through the room and ontop of that: screaming. Harmony tried to squeeze her eyes further shut, trying to shut the noice out of her head, but she couldn't. They were already shut. She opened her eyes and looked down. She saw her legs dangling and some bushes were under her. Her arms weren't going to hold her for long now. She heard the footsteps getting closer again. He was walking towards the window. She knew it. Harmony looked around. Fear and panick showed in her eyes and also tears. Was she going to get caught? And if she was, what was he going to do to her?

Harmony looked down again. The bushes were her only chance of escaping. She squeezed her eyes shut again and this time some tears escaped. And then, she let go and disappeard in the bushes. It was just in time. Nick's head popped out of the window and looked around. He tried to spot Harmony somewhere but he couldn't see her. Nick's head disappeard and he shut the window.

Harmony crawled out of the bushes. Her hair was even more a mess, her make up was smudged, her lip was bleeding and her clothes were ripped, all because of the bushes.

Harmony ran to the road and away from Nick's house. She ran as hard as she could. Sometimes she stumbled but she managed to get on her feet again quickly. People looked at her when she passed them by but Harmony didn't look back. She just wanted to leave everyone behind. She wanted to disappear. She wanted to die.

Hours passed since Harmony escaped from Nick's house. She wandered around in the park with her head lowered. Harmony walked to the lake. When she stood infront of it she collapsed on her knees. Harmony placed her hands infront of her face and sobbed quietly. Harmony cried for an half hour. When that half hour passed she sat with her knees up, her arms wrapped around them and her chin rested on her knees. She stared at the lake. The lake sparkled in the night. It looked so beautiful and peaceful but that was the last thing Harmony thought about.

Should she call someone to come and get her? Should she tell someone? Should she even return home? Harmony thought about her questions. Harmony had only one answer but she wasn't even sure of it.

She slowly searched through her pocket of her black jacket that lay next to her in the gras. She grabbed her phone and dialed her father's number with her trembling finger. Harmony placed her phone against her ear and waited. Only a couple of seconds passed and someone already picked up.

"_Harmony?_" A voice said desperatly. When Harmony heard her father's voice, tears streamed down her face.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

"_Harmony! Where are you? I've been worrying sick about you!_" Riven said urgently.

"Dad...could you pick me up? Please?" Harmony said softly. Her voice was shaking and she almost lost it. A couple of tears fell in the lake infront of her. Little circles appeard in the lake, breaking her reflection.

"_Where are you? What happened? It's sounds like your crying._" Riven said concerned.

"I'm in the park...at the lake." And with that Harmony hung up.

She wiped her tears away and placed her celphone slowly and gently on her jacket next to her. Harmony placed her forehead on her knees and rocked herself back and forth. Riven arrived ten minutes later. He quickly ran to Harmony and Harmony looked behind her. She saw her father running towards her. Harmony stood up and ran towards him. Riven grabbed his little girl and pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her head.

"Don't you ever do this to me again, not ever." Riven whispered. Tears formed in his eyes too. He finally found his daughter again but by the look of her something happened. Harmony sniffled quietly.

"Dad..." Harmony began.

"Where were you! Why did you do this to me? You've put me through hell!" Riven said angrily. Harmony backed off and looked at him. Riven stared at her.

"What happened to you?" Riven spoke softly. Harmony didn't reply. She lost her words.

"You were with Nick! I told you I didn't want you to see him again!" Riven yelled. A tear rolled down Harmony's cheek.

"You got yourself into this mess! So don't come crying to me!" Riven said angrily.

He didn't even know where those words come from. He didn't even knew what happened to her. He wanted to say that they should go home and that everything was going to be fine and that he was with her but instead of that harsh, cruel words came out. Harmony looked hurt. Sadness showed in her eyes. She grabbed her jacket and walked away, turning her back to Riven. Riven quickly followed her.

"Where are you going?" Riven asked. Harmony started running and Riven followed her. After a moment of running she started walking again with tears streaming down her face.

"C'mon we're going home." Riven said and pointed behind him. Harmony didn't turn to him. She just walked further. Riven stopped walking.

"Then go ahead! Walk damn!" Riven yelled. Harmony sniffled and cried some more but she didn't turn back. Ofcourse Riven couldn't let her go. He followed her again.

"Harmony!" Riven yelled. Harmony stopped and turned around sharply. She stared at him with her watery eyes.

"Let's go home little girl." Riven spoke. Harmony shook her head slowly.

"I'm nobody's little girl." She finally spoke.

Riven stared at her in disbelief. She stared back. Harmony bit her lip and took a few steps back, ready to walk away again. After a moment of staring, she turned herself around and walked away again.

"Broke my heart." Riven whispered.

Riven watched as his daughter disappeard. Sure he wanted to go after her but he knew she was to upset right now and she needed to find her own way back to him. If he followed her she would run again. So he let her go...even though it was so hard for him. He took a few steps back stared at the distance she disappeared in. Riven turned around and headed home.

**~With Harmony~**

Harmony walked through Magix. The tears kept on coming. She wiped them away but they appeared again. Harmony walked a little quicker but soon her black heel got stuck in some stones and she fell on her knees. Harmony pulled her shoes off and walked on her bare foot further, leaving her shoes behind. She didn't care about her shoes. She could easily buy new ones.

Soon she reached her destination. Harmony looked up at a sign. 'Magix Graveyard' it said. Harmony opened the steel gate. It made a crack noise. She closed it behind her and the same crack noise heard again. Harmony walked around, looking at the graves. She passed by many graves when she reached the one she wanted. Harmony knelt down infront of it. She wiped her tears away again and pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees. She read the stone: Musa Turner, A loving wife of Riven Turner, a beautiful mother of Harmony Turner and a true friend of the Winx, 1976 - 1995. (**A/N:** _I think that's the right date, not sure though__. It's now 2010, when Harmony is fifteen so ofcourse it was 1900 when Riven and Musa went through it all_)

"Why?" Harmony breathed as she read the stone. Harmony stood up and lowered her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her hands together.

"Why?" She spoke a little louder. Her breathing became uneven.

"Why did you leave us!" Harmony yelled furiously. She fell on her knees and grabbed the stone.

"Why! Tell me!" She screamed. But no answer came.

She broke down in tears and hugged the stone when she cried. It was going downhill with her and all because of Nick.

* * *

**Nice? I cried...how sad XD I really wanted to make this full emotions so I listened to tons of sad songs XD These are the ones:**

**Jason Walker - Down**

**Jessica Riddle - Even angels Fall**

**Natalie Imbruglia - Torn**

**Sarah Polley - Courage**

**Skillet - Will you be there**

**Snow Patrol - Run**

**X-Ray Dog - The vision (Soundtrack really beautiful)  
**

**Hope you all like it :D I do :) Bye bye ~xXx~**


	18. Lost Inside

**Hello! Another chap here peeps! Hope you all enjoy and ty for the reviews :)**

**

* * *

**

**~Three weeks later~**

Logan looked out of the window.

It was a cold day. The wind was blowing every leaf away, making everyone shudder, forcing everyone to wear warm clothes and making it impossible to see anything because your hair would be blown in your face.

It was a bad sign.

The sun was always shining in Magix. When it was cold or when there was hanging a dark feeling in the air it would mean something was coming or something bad was already happening and everyone needed to be ready. Maybe it was a small problem or maybe a big one. No one knew.

Logan heard from his mother that she tried to make the sun shine with all her powers but she couldn't succeed. There was indeed something lurking in the skies and it made everyone extremely nervous.

Another thing the girls and boys needed to worry about. First Harmony and now this. They hadn't seen Harmony after she showed up at Alfea telling her friends she was going to Nick's party and Logan hadn't seen her since she told him she didn't love him.

"How's she doing?" Adam asked Logan as he stepped closer to him so he could look out the window too. He saw Grace standing outside in her fairy form. She tried to calm the winds down.

"Not good." Logan sighed. "By the look of it she's failing badly...and she's getting frustrated."

The two boys saw Grace picking something up and throwing it in the air as if she tried to hit the wind. She placed her fingers on her temples and stood like that for a moment before she continued again.

"She's the air fairy so I don't get why she can't control the wind." Adam said. He walked back to the others.

"Maybe we can help?" Latisha asked and she looked at Kayleigh.

Kayleigh shook her head and said, "What do you want to do? Our powers can't control the wind and it has nothing to do with that."

"Maybe Felicia can show the wind she loves him?" Latisha joked. Kayleigh and Caleb chuckled. Felicia glared at her.

"Why do you always make fun of my powers?" Felicia stood up as a warning. "Love is powerful. I can make you fall in love with your brother! I'm like cupid."

"Your bluffing." Latisha narrowed her eyes.

"Do you really wanna take that guess?" Felicia replied in a confident tone.

"Don't!" Caleb begged his sister. Latisha looked away. Kayleigh looked at Felicia with her mouth hanging open.

"What?" Felicia asked seeing her friend.

"What's with you the last couple of weeks? Your so angry all the time." Kayleigh asked. Felicia looked at Logan who was still staring out of the window. She sat down on the couch and turned to Kayleigh.

"Logan." She whispered.

"What about him?" Caleb asked softly.

"His heart is broken. I can feel his pain. It's killing me inside." Felicia explained.

The door opened and Grace walked inside. Her hair was a mess because of the wind. She growled frustrated before she turned in her normal form again.

"I just can't believe my powers don't work. I am the fairy of air for pete's sake!" Grace complained angrily and she plopped down on the couch next the Adam. Adam placed his hand on her leg.

"Maybe you just lost your touch?" Adam suggested.

Grace glared at him via the corner of her eyes, "Ofcourse not."

"There's something out there." Logan finally spoke changing the subject.

"Huh?" Caleb mumbled confused.

"Just look at the weather. Grace can't control the wind, mom couldn't make the sun shine. Mom told me it was something dark. I have a feeling he or she can see everything. There's something out there...waiting to come out and attack." Logan said and he stepped away from the window.

"We have to stop that person then before he or she is going to make a move." Adam smirked.

"Exactly." Logan pointed at him, motioning him he was right.

"Can't mom and dad do it? They did it when they were younger." Grace placed her head on Adam's shoulder. He awkwardly looked at her.

"No." Logan cocked his eyebrow. "Mom and dad did it when they were younger yeah but that doesn't mean it's their fulltime job. C'mon! We're their kids! We can do this."

"You want us to stop that threat?" Kayleigh asked unsure.

"Yeah. We just find out where he/she is and then we attack." Logan smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean...we never did this before." Felicia said nervously.

Latisha rubbed the back of her neck, "She has a point Lo."

"C'mon Latish! You always love adventure!" Logan said.

"I do take after my mom." Latisha smiled. "Fine, i'm in."

Logan looked at the rest of the group.

"If you two are going alone you'll never make it. I'm in." Adam smirked.

"What are friends for, right?" Felicia smiled. Logan looked at Grace and Kayleigh.

"I guess you need someone to track the person." Kayleigh said.

"Grace?" Logan asked.

"Well...You guys are nothing without me." Grace stood up and crossed her arms. "I'm in."

"Alright! Our first fight. This is going to be sweet." Logan cheered.

"Uhm...how are we going to start?" Caleb asked and looked around.

"We have to track that person down but..." Logan stopped talking. He had no idea where to begin.

"Maybe I can feel it through the air?" Grace suggested.

"Try that. Kayleigh you go with Grace, maybe you can find something out too." Logan commanded. Grace and Kayleigh quickly walked outside. "And we'll just...eat something."

Latisha smiled and got up, "I'm starving."

They all walked to the canteen.

**~With Riven~**

Riven sat in a chair with his eyes closed. He was surrounded with completely slince...and curious faces of his friends. Flora stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders trying to calm him down.

For the last three weeks he's been stressing, yelling, pacing and freaking out. His friends were there for him 24/7 but none of them were able to calm him down. When Bloom asked him why he let Harmony go he started yelling at her that she would run away again if he took her home because she got that attitude from him and he asked her if she even knew his daughter at all. She yelled back at him and bursted out of his appartment but deep down she knew he was right. After they graduated she returned to sparks with Sky and ruled the kingdom not able to see any of her friends children grow up.

"Okay this isn't working!" Riven yelled and he quickly shrugged off Flora's hands.

"Riven, you've been stressing for the last three weeks. You need to calm down." Tecna said, feeling horrible that she couldn't do anything for him.

"I just want my daughter back!" Riven started pacing again.

"You know, for the last year you only paced around because Harmony did something again. Kinda funny. It's like a deja vu." Brandon chuckled. Riven glared at him.

"You should be so happy that your kids are perfect." Riven replied sarcasticly. "Shouldn't you be outside with Stella? Supporting her!"

Stella was outside trying to make the sun shine for the last two hours. But she didn't have any luck. Sometimes she was even blown away.

Brandon quickly stood up and ran outside.

Riven burried his face in his hands, "God I wish Musa was here. She could help me. She would know exactly what to do."

"We're here." Bloom said.

"Yes you are, but your only sitting there like an idiot. Your not helping at all!" Riven once again yelled at her.

"You said she got that attitude from you right?" Bloom asked. Riven nodded.

"Well ask yourself this question; If you just expierenced something truely horrible, where would you go and what would you do?" Bloom said.

Riven stopped pacing and thought about that. He lowered his hands slowly and stared at the wall. If he experienced something horrible...what would he do? Well that wasn't a hard question for him. He would beat...the crap out of something! That was it!

"I know what she's going to do." Riven whispered.

"What?" Nabu asked and he quickly walked up next to him.

"She's gonna beat the living crap out of something." Riven became quiet for a second. "Oh god, the victim is gonna be dead."

"Who do you think she's gonna beat up?" Layla asked.

"She's gonna search for villains. Damn!" He quickly turned to his friends. "What villan is on the lose now?"

"Uh..." Everyone thought about that.

"Tabitha." Stella answered as she walked through the door, followed by Brandon.

"Tabitha?" Riven asked.

"She's a witch and she can control the elements." Tecna said.

"That's great." Riven replied sarcasticly and he gave a thumbs up. "But where is she?"

"I don't know." Stella said. She turned to Tecna who looked clueless too.

"Well..." Bloom began.

"Brace yourselfs, here comes Bloom again with her suggestions." Riven mumbled.

"Think Riven." Bloom began ignoring what Riven just said. "Where would you be if you were Tabitha?"

"I dunno because I never heard of her!" Riven said furstrated.

"It says here that Tabitha is the witch of elements. A long time ago - before we were even born - she attacked Magix and tried to take over the dimension-"

"Ofcourse..." Riven rolled his eyes.

"-But Faragona, Saladin and Griffin stopped her. They send her to the omega dimension and her punishment was spending there her whole life for destroying whole Magix and causing many deaths." Tecna finished and she closed her portable laptop. "I'm guessing she's out for revenge because they put here there."

"Many deaths? How many?" Flora asked.

"_A lot_." Tecna answered.

"This isn't helping." Riven said.

"Where would you go?" Helia said. "You were out for revenge. You could control the elements. Where would the best place be to take revenge on whole Magix?"

Suddenly it starting to rain and lightning struck a tree.

"Somewhere you can see whole Magix...a high point...where is a high point where you can see whole Magix?" Riven mumbled to himself. "Magix Mountain."

"Indeed." Tecna snapped her fingers.

"Let's go. If she caused many deaths then my daughter is in danger." Riven said and he ran outside wthout even grabbing his jacket. The rest quickly followed him.

**~With Logan and the others~**

"Tabitha the witch of the elements?" Logan asked.

"I can sense her through out the winds. She's standing on top of Magix Mountain and she's out for revenge." Grace answered.

"What did she do?" Adam asked.

"I've heard of her." Kayleigh said. "She tried to take over the magic demension and she killed almost everyone but unfortunatly for her she got caught and was send for an life time to the omega demension."

"What's up with villains wanting to take over?" Logan asked puzzled as he shook his head.

"Let's just go." Grace sighed.

"Do you think she's gonna be tough?" Felicia asked as they quickly ran downstairs.

"Yeah." Caleb breathed.

The girls quickly turned into their fairy forms and the guys grabbed their leva bikes.

"She did take her Leva bike with her." Adam said as he put on his helmet.

"Harmony loves that thing." Logan whispered. The guys started their bikes and drive off.

They quickly drove to the mountain. In the distance they could see all of the elements building up.

Lightning struck a house sending it on fire. Another one struck a tree and another one struck the centre of Magix. Felicia looked back at the house that was on fire. She saw a mother with three childeren running out. One in her arms and two grasping on to her free hand. Suddenly lightning struck next to her. The girls all screamed. They almost saw their friend getting burned but thank god she was still alive.

"You okay Felic?" Latisha asked in a yell.

"I'm fine! Just a little freaked out!" Felicia yelled back.

They approached the mountain quickly. Once they were there they saw a woman standing on top. She raised her hand and lightning struck again. Wind swirled around her making her look even more dangerous.

Logan ripped his helmet from his head and looked. He saw the woman raising both of her hands and the ground started to shake. The shaking became more and more serious. The boys fell off their bikes but the girls were fine because they were in the air.

Huge cracks appeared in the ground moving towards Magix.

The boys got off the ground and rubbed their heads.

"We're not even close to her and she beat us already." Adam groaned.

"We're still standing." Caleb pointed out.

"Let's go!" Logan yelled so the girls would hear him too.

They ran up the moutain and the girls flew towards the woman. Once they were up they pulled out their swords.

Logan activated his sword, Caleb summoned his staff and Adam activated his daggers.

The woman turned around and narrowed her eyes. Her hair was red, moving like it was fire. Her eyes were ice cold and full of hatred and she wore a dark red dress.

Everyone looked at the ground infront of Tabitha. Three people lay on the ground, motionles.

"Oh my god! Faragonda!" Felicia gasped as she saw her headmaster laying on the ground.

"Saladin." Adam breathed.

"Yeah yeah yeah and Griffin. We all know your teachers are lying here." Tabitha said, not really interested. Her voice pierced through your ears. A beautiful lady-like-voice but full of convidence, hatred and danger.

"That's Griffin?" Grace asked. Everyone looked at her with puzzled faces, even Tabitha. "Wow she could really use a make over. Maybe mom could help me."

Tabitha cocked her eyebrow, "And that's the fairy of air?"

"Yeah...also my sister." Logan sighed. Tabitha turned to him.

"I'm sorry dude." Tabitha said. Logan smiled. Grace frowned.

"What the...?" Latisha breathed in confusion. Tabitha took a deep breath. She raised her hand and before anyone else could do something Grace was blown away by the wind. She was knocked to a big tree and collapsed on the ground.

"Holy crap." Latisha mumbled and and got ready for the attack.

"Listen kids, i'm not here for playing." Tabitha smirked.

"Neither are we." Grace panted as she walked back to her friends.

Tabitha jumped in the air and summoned out of nowhere a huge tsunami. She send it towards them. Latisha quickly got infront of everyone and blocked the attack. After that Grace twirled herself around with huge speed and made a tornado. When it was ready Grace jumped out and the tornado moved quickly towards Tabitha. Adam leaned back and with one sharp movement he threw both of his daggers towards the elemental witch.

Tabitha noticed the attacks coming at the same time. She dropped down a metre so the daggers wouldn't hit her and when the tornado was close enough she spread her arms and split it in half. It disappeared and Tabitha smirked.

Tabitha took a huge breath and blew it out. Out of her mouth came fire that surrounded the boys. They took a few steps back but behind them appeared fire too. The girls looked down and noticed they were trapped. After that Tabitha raised her hands and the ground underneath the boys started to break.

"No, no, no, no!" Logan yelled.

"Girls!" Kayleigh warned them. They all flew down but Tabitha wanted that. She quickly moved her hand from side to side. The girls got hit by the wind. It felt like a huge knife that cut right through you. They were send through the air as the fire starting to approach the boys. The girls all screamed as they flew through the air. Grace turned herself around and blew them the other way, reducing their fall so they wouldn't get knocked against the tree. They got down safely and looked back. The guys were in great danger now. The flames were so close they could already feel it on their skins.

"You guys we could really use some help here!" Logan yelled.

Latisha flew up but Tabitha knocked her down with a branch. Latisha fell on her stomach and was knocked out. Just as the girls were about to help again some other roots of the tree grabbed them and turned them into a cacoon.

Tabitha laughed at the sight. "Too young."

"Okay no help from them." Logan mumbled. "What now?" Panick started to form in his voice.

Caleb rolled his eyes and grabbed his and Adam's wrist. He teleported them out of the circle of flames. He let go and attacked Tabitha with a dark purple shadow bolt. It hit her and knocked her out of the air. She landed with a big 'thud'.

"Little prick." She muttered and got on her feet quickly. "Let's see how you like-"

She raised one hand and said, "Water!"

Suddenly water formed around Caleb. It was like he was in a tube but it was made out of water. If the guys couldn't get him out of there he would drown.

Logan punched but his arm went straight through it and it didn't break. They couldn't do anything for Caleb only Latisha could but she was unconscious.

"You like that trick? Well here's another one." Tabitha said. She disappeared.

Logan and Adam were the only ones who could do something now. They looked around but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Up here!" Tabitha yelled. They looked at the tree and saw her sitting on a branch but before they could make a move she was gone again. Logan and Adam pressed their backs against each other and turned around trying to spot her again.

"Pickaboo!" She said and appeared infront of Logan's face, but again she was gone within a second.

"Stop playing with us and fight us for real!" Logan yelled.

Tabitha appeared again. She was standing at the cliff of the mountain. Logan got in fighting position and so did Adam.

"Listen kids..." Tabitha began. Logan and Adam took a glance at each other.

"Your not worth my time. I want to take revenge but your the ones who are playing around. Look how easily I beat you." Tabitha pointed at everyone. Logan and Adam saw their friends knocked out on the ground, even Caleb passed out because of the lack of air.

"This is just extremely boring so why should I consider you two as a challenge huh?" Tabitha smirked. She brushed her hand through her red curly hair and moved it to the side.

"You can't beat me, I even beat your teachers and they send me to the omega demension."

"Stop talking already and get to bussiness." Adam replied angrily.

Tabitha sighed, "I guess you have a death wish...well I shall make your wish come true."

Tabitha stood up. She raised her hands slowly. Logan and Adam got nervous and didn't do anything. They just watched what she was doing.

Behind her appeared every single element. A huge wave of water, a tornado, layers and layers of fire, lightning and ice.

"Ice ice baby." Tabitha sang and she pushed every attack towards the two boys.

"Holy crap." Logan said in a squeaky voice as he looked at the attacks that were coming his way. Adam and Logan screamed and placed their arms infront of their face. But after a moment they still didn't get hit. They lowered their arms and saw the girls protecting them.

"Latisha, Grace! Go!" Kayleigh yelled.

Latisha and Grace dropped their shields and moved forward. They both summonded their strongest attacks and combined it. With one quick movement the attack hit Tabitha and she was knocked off her feet. She collapsed on the ground. Quickly she got on her feet and blew a pluck of hair out of her face.

"I'll take it from here!" Grace yelled.

"_I'll _take it from here." They heard someone say.

Everyone turned around and saw Harmony walking towards them. She was wearing black leather pants, black leather boots that came until her knees, a black top that showed her belly, her hair was cut just above her shoulders and she wore dark make up. Logan's eyes were about to pop out. She looked absolutely stunning but a little scary too. Grace on the otherhand frowned at her.

Harmony pushed everyone aside and pulled out her dark purple sabre. She activated it and waited for the attack.

"Move Grace." She said.

"I'm not even in your way." Grace snapped as she hung in the air.

Harmony looked at her. "I said move." She replied in a low and threatening voice. Grace returned to the ground.

"Pfft...you think you can beat me?" Tabitha mocked.

"It only takes a second." Harmony smirked.

"With that smirk she looks evil." Adam whispered.

"She does. What happened to her?" Latisha whispered back.

Tabitha shot lightning at Harmony but it didn't hit her. She jumped out of the way and towards Tabitha. She charged, got behind her back before Tabitha would know it, cut her back so she would cry out of pain and get distracted and once she was, Harmony pounded on the weak places of the human body. Tabitha fell on the ground unable to move.

"How did she know that?" Felicia asked.

"How the hell can she beat her in less then a minute while we worked our butts off?" Grace growled.

"Because I can fight." Harmony replied.

"Oh and we can't?" Grace asked clearly annoyed. Harmony looked around. The whole mountain was almost destroyed.

"No." She said emotionles.

"What has happened to you? Why do you act this way?" Latisha asked and she stepped closer to her.

"How do I act according to you?" Harmony asked.

"Like a bitch." Grace answered for Latisha.

"She has a point." Tabitha mumbled from the ground. Harmony turned to her and kicked her in the face.

"Shut up you witch." She warned her.

Harmony turned back to Grace, "I honestly don't care if you think i'm a bitch. This is who I am, deal with it and if you can't well that's to bad."

"When did you learn to fight like that? How did you beat her in less then a second?" Caleb asked confused.

"What do you think I did for the last three weeks?" Harmony asked and she walked to the cliff.

"You fought villains?" Caleb asked surpised.

"Yeah...what's the big deal?" Harmony asked.

"Didn't you get hurt?"

"No."

"Did you beat them all?"

"Yeah."

"Where are they?"

"Omega demension."

"What-"

"Listen, I don't really feel like answering your questions now and I have an appointment with a dark wizard. So i'm gonna go now." Harmony smirked and she walked passed them. Before she could leave Logan grabbed her wrist. She turned to him and he looked in her eyes.

"Let me go." She growled softly. Logan narrowed his eyes. He couldn't see the same Harmony anymore. He only saw a girl full of anger and frustration. A girl who lost herself.

"Harmony!" Someone yelled. Everyone turned around and saw their parents running towards them. Harmony pursed her lips and her look became thoughtful.

"Logan I swear if you don't let me go i'll have to make you...and it won't be so nice." Harmony threatened. Logan let her go slowly. Riven and the others stopped running once they were close enough.

"Harmony we need to talk!" Riven told her angrily.

"About what?" Harmony asked.

"You." Riven stood infront of her.

"I can't right now. I need to kick someones ass." Harmony informed everyone. "I'll see you at dinner Riven."

"Riven?" Riven asked confused. "Since when do you call me Riven? And who are you going to beat up?"

"Just a wizard." Harmony said without turning around.

"You come back here right NOW YOUNG LADY!" Riven yelled furiously.

Harmony stopped walking and turned to Riven. "No."

"Ohh now she's dead." Adam mumbled.

* * *

**Omg...3:34 here now. I need to get some sleep! I hope you all had a wonderul christmas. Mine was so busy. I had to visit family and everything so yeah. I'm to tired to talk further. Hope you enjoyed and I made Harmony a bitch now XD Review! ~xXx~**


	19. An inside war

**Phew. I've been so busy this week that I didn't have anytime to write at all and when I did have some time, I watched "The Lion King." If you wanna make fun of me go ahead but that movie will always be in my heart. I loved it as a kid and i'll always love it :)  
I hope you all had a wonderful new year! I wish you all the luck in the world ;) Hope you enjoy and I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Riven and Harmony stared at each other. None of them showed any expression.

It was bad enough that Harmony disobeyed Riven but that attitude of her was just the cherry on top of it all.

Just as Riven was about to say something they all heard someone groaning. Everyone looked at the place where the sounds came from and they saw the teachers standing up slowly. Bloom, Flora, Sky and Helia rushed over to them and helped them up.

"Are you okay?" Flora asked Griffin. Griffin turned to her with a polite smile.

"Yes i'm fine, thank you." She replied nicely and brushed the dust off her clothes. Faragonda walked towards Riven and Harmony. She was a little wobly but it wasn't anything major. She stepped between them and took a glance at both.

"Anger isn't the answer." She spoke. Riven looked clamly at Faragonda but Harmony crossed her arms, closed her eyes and held her chin up high.

"Harmony your father only wants you to come home with him and that attitude you give him isn't necessary. You can always turn him down politely but it's still your father." Faragonda told Harmony. Harmony let out a soft 'Hmmph.' Faragonda turned to Riven and continued. "Riven, you of all people should know that she isn't going to listen to that kind of tone. Look at Harmony." Riven looked at his daughter. "She's the exact copy of you. Would you listen to your father if he told you that?"

"Were you conscious the whole time or did we miss something?" Bloom asked Griffin in a whisper.

"Tabitha cast a spell on us, we lost consciousness but we could still hear everything that was going on." Griffin explained. The teachers cast a spell and Tabitha floated through the air. As the teachers walked away Tabitha followed them.

"I have legs you know." They heard Tabitha say.

Faragonda stepped away from Riven and Harmony and motioned everyone else to follow her. Everyone did as asked but the childeren didn't.

They stood in silence and watched nervously what was going to happen. They couldn't help to feel a little guilty. The girls could've stopped Harmony when she decided to go to that party of Nick but they didn't. So they felt as if it was part their fault.

"Kids." Layla said emotionles. They looked at her and Layla placed her hands on her hips, waiting for them to follow. Slowly they all turned to her and walked sadly away from their friend and her father.

When they were all gone Riven let out a sigh. He looked at the ground and crossed his arms.

"Harmony..." Riven began. Harmony opened one eye and looked at him. "What happened to you? You make me feel like i'm the worst father in the world. You weren't like this."

Harmony lowered her arms and turned her back to him. She stared into the distance infront of her. The only thing that she thought was that she was late with her appointment with a dark wizard. She didn't even care that she made her father feel horrible. At least she thought she didn't care. Beneath all of that stubborn, angry, tough attitude was still the same Harmony. But that Harmony didn't have the strength anymore to come out.

"The only thing that I want, is for us to be a normal family again. Without all of the ass kicking, yelling and running. I know it's going to be hard to achieve that but we had succes for the last fifteen years, didn't we?" Riven continued. He stepped closer to her. "Just tell me what happened. As a father I can help you. I can only help you if I know what happened."

Harmony still didn't react. She kept staring. Every word Riven just said messed her up even more. It felt like a fight in her body. It felt like the old Harmony was struggling to come out but the new Harmony pushed her back. The fight send her emotions to go crazy. She didn't want Riven to be mad at her but she also didn't want to be close to anyone else, even if it was family.

"Harmony?" Riven said. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"All because of this..." Harmony breathed quietly. "I missed my appointment with the dark wizard. He could be on the loose right now. Destroying everything he sees...and all because of this talk."

"Harmony, there is more in life then killing the bad guys." Riven turned her around so she would look at him. Her face showed anger but also confusion.

"Says the person who did nothing else in his past." Harmony spoke emotionles.

Riven narrowed his eyes a tiny bit. "Yes I did that but I learned from my mistakes!"

"Maybe you learned from your mistakes but it is who you are...that person never left." Harmony took a few steps back ready to leave.

"It sounds like your accusing me to be one of the bad guys." Riven whispered in hurt.

"No, it sounds like the truth." And with that said Harmony ran away from him and disappeared out of sight.

Riven looked at the ground and shook his head slowly.

"What happened to her?" He asked himself quietly. "It feels like i'm losing her and I can't do anything about it."

**~With Harmony~**

Harmony walked through Magix with a confident look. Everyone who passed her by looked at her but Harmony didn't look back. She knew her new look was diffirent but she didn't care.

She quickly walked around a corner and took a look back at the town. After a couple of seconds she looked infront of her again and started to run, away from the town.

She ran passed several meadows and finally ended up in a forest.

It was dark in the forest but you could still see everything. It was like the whole forest just lit blue up. Sometimes there was still a ray of light between the trees but nothing major. Everywhere you looked was green grass and every tree had still all their leaves. A couple of bushes were around some trees and some formed a path towards a beautiful crystal clear lake with a dead tree forming a bridge over it. The lake sparkled in the dark and some fireflies flew slowly around, enjoying the silence. A soft and gentle breeze made it's way through the forest completing the picture.

Harmony's eyes wandered around the forest, looking for something. A firefly came up to her face. She stared at the creature infront of her face and after some seconds of staring she blew it away. For Harmony it was nothing but for the firefly it felt like a huge tornado.

Harmony sighed deeply and walked slowly further into the forest. She followed the path that lead her to the lake with the tree. Her heels pierced through the earth with every step she took. Harmony stood infront of the beginning of the tree and placed one foot on it. The other one followed quickly. Without even thinking of balance she walked to the centre of the tree and looked down in the lake. Harmony looked up and saw some stars twinkling in the sky with the moon next to them. She looked down again at her reflection and noticed something.

Her reflection was blurry. As if someone wiped it away all the time. It was weird since there was no wind at the moment and the lake was crystal clear.

Harmony sat down and looked closer at her reflection. The reflection turned even more blurry with every inch she came closer. Harmony moved back again. She rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly before splashing the water with a good strike, making her reflection disappear.

Harmy pulled her shoes off and threw them back on the ground a couple feet away. She leaned down and lay on her back on the tree. She let her feet dangle just in the water and stared at the sky.

"It's me against the world." She whispered to herself. She took another glance at the moon and somehow felt less lonely.

**~With Logan~**

Logan looked for just a couple more seconds at the moon before he looked at the ground.

He walked through Magix and was searching for Harmony ever since they were told to leave. They finally found Harmony again so this time he wasn't letting her go but unfortunatly fate wasn't at his side. He lost her thanks to their parents when they were up the mountain. He did walk away but he never actually left her side. He always stayed on the mountain keeping an eye on her but his father stood behind him out of nowhere and when he turned his back to Harmony she probably ran away.

Logan turned around the corner and stopped when he saw the fountain.

"_My mom told me that you can make a wish here._"

"_Really? How? Daddy told me that you can make a wish...when you see a shooting star._"

Logan walked closer to the fountain and listened further to the voices in his head. The voices were memories from him and Harmony when they were little. He could easily remember every day he spent with Harmony. It was never weird for him. Most boys didn't want to get close to a girl but Logan always loved spending time with Harmony. Pretty logical though.

"_I got this coin from mommy's purse and she told me that you should throw it in the fountain after you made a wish._"

"_Why would you throw money in the water?_"

Logan smiled when her remembered how Harmony didn't understand a thing about it.

"_Because you can make a wish. Try!_"

"_What do I do first?_"

"_Make a wish and throw it in the fountain._"

Logan closed his eyes just as little Harmony did in his thoughts. After five seconds he opened them again and looked in the fountain. A lot of coins were spread across the bottom but there was a special place where only one coin lay. He remembered how Harmony accidentally threw it a little to high and it plopped on the top of the fountain in a little hole.

Logan leaned closer to the fountain and saw the coin still lying all alone in that little hole.

"_What did you wish for?_"

"_That we would be friends forever!_"

Logan closed his eyes and smiled. He sat down on the edge and lowered his head.

"Harmony..." he breathed.

**~With Harmony~**

"Logan..." Harmony breathed quietly.

Before she could continue with thinking she heard some noices. Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up straight. With sharp but careful movement she turned around a couple of times searching the source of the noices.

"Who's there?" Harmony asked suspiciously as she stared into the distance. A couple of leaves let loose of a tree since the branch was moving. Harmony slowly took one step back and ducked a little. She narrowed her eyes trying to spot something in the tree but there was nothing there.

"Teehee." She suddenly heard someone giggling. It sounded like a little girl. Harmony quickly turned around and saw something moving in the bushes. Harmony reached in her top for something. She pulled out a knife from her bra and got in a fighting position.

A little girl's head popped out of the bushes.

Her hair was brown that came until underneath her shoulders and some plucks of her hair covered her forehead. Her eyes were a grey/green colour and she wore a little pink and white dress. She looked like a little flower girl from a wedding.

The girl smiled widely at Harmony and Harmony noticed she was missing a tooth.

Putting her knife away slowly, Harmony asked "Who are you?" The girl jumped out of the bushes making Harmony to take a few steps back.

"The question is: Who are you?" She asked with an innocent and shy smile.

Harmony fell quiet. She could easily say 'I'm Harmony' but the question didn't feel like a name question, it felt personal as, if the girl knew that she didn't knew herself anymore.

Harmony walked to her shoes and pulled them on. She slid her knife at the side of her shoes and turned back to the girl. Harmony crossed her arms and waited. The girl copied her moves and waited too.

Harmony sighed, "None of your bussiness actually. You show up out of nowhere and now i'm supposed to tell you who I am? Maybe your just a little girl and I shouldn't be this harsh but really..." She rolled her eyes.

"I think your a little confused." The girl spoke completely serious.

Harmony raised one eyebrow and stared annoyed at her, "You don't even know me so how do you know?"

The girl stepped closer, "I do know you." She smiled.

Harmony snorted, "Yeah right."

"I do!" The girl said stubbornly. "Your Musa's daughter."

Harmony's eyes widened of shock. She stared at the girl who stood there innocently.

"How do you know that?" Harmony asked in a whisper. The girl bit her lip while she grinned.

"How do you know that?" Harmony asked louder. Suddenly the girl turned around and ran away from her. Harmony quickly followed her, completely confused what was going on. It felt for the first time in three weeks after her 'transformation' that someone hit her soft spot again.

"Hey! Wait up! Where are you going?" Harmony yelled as she followed the girl through the forest. She thought she could easily catch up up that girl was pretty darn fast.

The girl was suddenly gone and Harmony stoped running. She slowly wandered around trying to see her but she couldn't. Harmony looked around and panted.

"Where did she go?" Harmony muttered to herself.

Harmony stopped walking and frowned out of confusion. How could that girl disappear so quickly? Who was that little girl?

She took one step forward and looked around slowly. Nothing. Just a big open field.

Harmony heard something underneath her. She looked at the ground but she couldn't see if something was wrong because the grass covered the earth. Harmony squated and touched the ground. Out of nowhere the ground under her collapsed and Harmony fell in a big hole that was a several feet deep.

* * *

**Wow. Not to long but then again, I wanna make a cliffie XD Uhm...I haven't got much to say about this chapter. I think it pretty much explains it all in the chap - ofcourse the end not but thats what a cliff is for :P. Hope you all enjoyed and reviews would be nice :D Until next time! ~xXx~**


	20. Father to Father

**Hello, I actually should be working on a chapter for my other story because I make them wait for a long time again but I got this idea for this chapter. I jsut saw 'Welcome to the rileys' and I think the relationship Doug and Mallory have is almost the same as the relationship Riven and Harmony have now, so this chapter is a little based on Doug and Mallory. Beautiful movie, you should see it :)  
Thank you all for the reviews. I had no idea I would get passed 50 reviews for this but i'm pretty proud that I did get more then 50. So thank you all for your support. It means a lot.  
Hope you enjoy. I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**~With Riven~**

Riven stood in silence infront of a grave.

No one was with him and he was the only one that was there at the moment. He felt a little lost himself after he expierenced his daughter like this. Mostly he had her under control but with every step he took, she took a step back. He knew something bad happened to her but he didn't knew what it was. Riven wanted to help her so badly but how can you do that if no one knows what happened? Every second it broke his heart even more seeing her like this. Harmony's pain stabbed not only herself but also Riven

As a father you have a sepcial bond with your daughter or son. The first time you hold your baby...it feels like nothing can destroy it. Not only as a father but the same goes with a mother or even when you hug your parents for the first time you can do it. And watching your child destroying herself out of anger, confusion, sadness or even fright destroys you aswell.

Riven sat down infront of the grave and looked at the ground.

"You know I could really use your help right now." He spoke softly. Riven twisted the rose that he had in his hands slowly around, staring at it as it turned. "You always know what to do."

Riven ofcourse knew that he wouldn't get a reply but it doesn't matter. Even though the people that you love pass away, that doesn't mean they leave you. They still live forever on in your heart and talking to them, without seeing them, is normal and it makes you feel safe.

Riven never understood that but after Musa was gone, he came here everyday for the last fifteen years, knowing she was always at his side.

"I just - I just can't do it alone anymore." Riven shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "It's hard and I know we have our friends but...they don't know how this feels like. Their childeren are like perfect! And Harmony is perfect to me too but she's not the same anymore..." Riven opened his eyes and looked up. "I need you, please."

He sat there, staring at the sky waiting for something to happen. When it felt like it was hopeless, a soft breeze brushed against his skin. It wasn't a normal breeze and he felt it. Riven closed his eyes slowly and let the wind do the talking. All his questions were being answered. One by one. He let out a deep breath and opened his eyes the same time the wind stopped.

Riven stared infront of him with a thoughtful look. Soon he got up and smiled. He gently placed the rose infront of the grave. He gave a kiss on his fingers and placed his fingers on the stone for a moment. Soon Riven turned around and quickly walked away from the graveyard with a final "Thank you Muse."

Riven opened the frontdoor and walked in his appartment. He threw his jacket on the couch and turned around the corner. He let out a little yelp but soon calmed down. Infront of him stood Rosalie.

"What are you doing here?" Riven asked puzzled.

Rosalie pointed carefully at the door and replied, "The door was open and I wanted to visit you since you haven't replied any of my messages."

Riven looked at the answeringmachine that was still in pieces next to the couch.

"Oh." He mumbled. Riven grabbed his celphone and walked out of the kitchen."Well i'm sorry but I have to go somewhere." Riven walked by Harmony's old room but stopped. He opened the door slowly and looked inside.

"Where are you going? Or is it a secret?" Rosalie asked as she followed him.

Riven closed the door and grabbed his coat again. "I'm going to another realm."

"Another realm? Why?" Rosalie stopped walking and placed her hands on her hips.

"I need some advice from a certain someone. Feel free to stay if you want." Riven walked out of his appartment and closed the door.

**~With Harmony~**

Harmony lay on the cold ground in a hole. It's been one hour since the ground underneath her collapsed. She hit her head while she fell but slowly she gained consciousness again.

Harmony rubbed the back of her head and pushed herself up. Harmony looked up and noticed the top was far above her.

"That's just great." She muttered to herself. She looked down and to her sides.

Harmony placed one hand on a side and the other on the other side. She did the same with her feet and slowly she tried to climb up. Some sand slid down from the points she was climbing. It became more and more with every movement.

"Stupid girl. Stupid hole. Stupid earth. I hate this." She hissed.

Suddenly Harmony lost her grip and she fell down again on her butt. When she landed some sand fell on her head and body. Harmony coughed and quickly stood up. She growled while she brushed the earth off her.

Harmony glared at the top. "I'm coming up wether you like it or not." She panted.

She placed her hands in the same position again and climbe up again. When she was half way she heard someone talking.

"Itsy bitsy spider, climbing on the wall." The little girl sang as she watched Harmony climbing up. Harmony looked up and noticed the girl giggling.

"If I were you i'd ran!" Harmony yelled. The girl gasped and ran away.

Finally Harmony reached the top. She pulled herself up and out of the hole. Harmony lay on her back and panted while she stared at the sky. Suddenly she reminded the girl. Quickly she stood up and ran the same direction the girl went.

Harmony ran through the forest. She pushed some leaves out of her face and went left. Finally she spotted the girl running through some bushes. Harmony picked up her pace and jumped over a couple of bushes. The girl ducked and was gone. Harmony ran to the spot the girl ducked and frantically she pushed thousand of leaves aside trying to see the girl.

"Where are you?" She yelled. Ofcourse Harmony wasn't going to beat the crap out of a little girl but she had to learn a lesson about laughing at people who fell down a hole.

Harmony looked around and saw just a little glimps of the girl running passed some trees. She frowned but soon followed her. Everytime she got closer she heard the girl screaming harder and harder.

The girl looked back and saw Harmony coming closer. She let out a high pitch scream and suddenly she went right. Harmony turned also right and when she came closer the girl ducked just as she was about to grab her, sending Harmony to fall back into the hole again. The girl heard a scream and after that a hard 'thud'. She slowly looked in the hole and saw Harmony lying on her back staring at the sky with an annoyed look.

"Ow my back." The girl heard Harmony sigh.

"Sorry!" She yelled in the hole. Her apologize echoed around Harmony as she rolled her eyes.

"Do you need help?"

"Just - Who are you anyway?" Harmony asked and she stood up. She placed both of her hands on her back and stretched. A soft crack was heard and Harmony looked up.

"I live here." The girl replied.

"What..?" Harmony whispered confused.

"Promise you won't kill me?" The little girl asked. Harmony sighed but nodded. The girl lifted her arms and Harmony shot out of the hole and landed on her face next to her.

"Oops." The girl mumbled. "My powers are still...in 'training'."

"Yeah I noticed that." Harmony mumbled into the ground. She stood up and looked at the girl waiting for an explanation.

The girl rubbed nervously the back of her head. "I'm Daisy."

"Harmony." Harmony replied.

"Look, I live here because i'm a nymph." Daisy explained.

"Aren't nymphs supposed to be...small?" Harmony asked carefully.

Daisy shook her head, "Nope. That's only in fairytales."

"Right..." Harmony looked around awkwardly. "Why did you threw me in the hole all the time? The first time was you too right?"

"It's a way to defend ourselfs. Ofcourse most of us hide when we see someone but i'm just..."

"Curious?" Harmony finished her sentence.

"Maybe..." Daisy grinned. "Go home. Your answers aren't here."

"Huh?"

"Go home. You know what I mean."

Harmony looked behind her. The path that lead her home.

She did tell her father she would be home with dinner and she was pretty tired. Perhaps going home wasn't such a bad idea. Just for one day. But she knew the answers to her questions weren't back home either.

Harmony looked infront of her again but the girl was once again gone.

"You know that disappearing is your strength." Harmony mumbled as she started heading home.

* * *

While Harmony was walking home she thought about so many things. Her past, her father, her mother, her friends, her home, the present, just life in general. Maybe she shouldn't make such a big deal out of this. She was only fifteen. There were so many things that she still had to expierence. But Harmony's past came back to haunt her every single day. Running was her only option. At least she thought.

Harmony sighed and finally walked through Magix. She looked down crossed her arms.

Perhaps there was another way to get over all of this. Perhaps there was a special someone who could help her. Perhaps she should tell her father everything and let him help her, instead of shutting him out of her life. Maybe they could be a normal family again as before. Without the problems, without Nick, without Rosalie.

Harmony smiled and she started running home. There was a little spark of hope suddenly in her body. It felt like a little jolt. The old Harmony had the strength to come out again. She could still feel a war but the bad one got weaker and weaker.

Harmony ran up the stairs and opened the door of her home.

"Dad?" She panted as she entered the livingroom.

"No sorry. Rosalie." Harmony noticed Rosalie sitting on the couch with a smile on her face.

Suddenly everything got smacked back in her face again. It felt like a huge punch in the stomach as she saw that woman sitting on the couch as if it was her house. She felt the old Harmony being pushed back again out of anger. What was she doing here anyway?

Rosalie stood up and turned to her, "Riven went to another realm for something." She smiled.

Harmony didn't reply. She walked to the bathroom, entered and turned on the shower. She walked back to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Without knocking Rosalie entered her room. Harmony spun around quickly and glared at her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Harmony questioned angrily.

Rosalie placed her hands infront of her stomach and tried to look as if she wasn't a threat or anything.

"Riven told me to stay." Rosalie replied.

Harmony rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, whatever just get out of my room."

Rosalie slowly turned around and left her alone. She took a seat in the livingroom.

Harmony shut the door and turned herself around. She leaned against the door and let out a frustrated sigh. She walked to the window and on her way she smacked some stuff off her desk.

"Stupid woman." She muttered. "I knew it was to good to be true."

**~With Riven~**

Riven stood infront of a house. He rang the bell and waited for someone to open. He looked awkwardly around as he waited.

Even though he was kinda related to him it still felt weird to go to him out of free will. He still didn't like him and Riven wasn't to fond of him too.

The door opened and Hoboe stood in the doorway. Riven tried to smile innocently but it just felt way to awkward.

"What a surpise. What are you doing here?" Hoboe asked.

"I need your help." Riven breathed.

"_You _are asking _me _for help?" Hoboe asked in shock. Riven just nodded.

Hoboe stepped aside and said, "Come in." Riven stepped inside and after a few minutes they were sitting in the livingroom with a cup of coffee and tea.

"With what do you need help?" Hoboe asked and he took a sip of his tea. Riven looked in his cup. He watched as little circles appeared in his coffee and some damp floated off it from the heat.

"Harmony." Riven sighed. Hoboe placed his cup next to him on a little stand. He slowly leaned back in his seat and stared at Riven with confusion.

"Did something happen to my granddaughter?" Hoboe asked concerned.

Riven shook his head but also nodded, "Yes but I don't know what. She doesn't want to tell me and nobody else knows what happened."

"I can sense there's something else, tell me." Hoboe said.

Riven looked up. "She's not herself anymore. She only wants to kill the bad guys and she's just completely lost."

Hoboe nodded thoughtfully. He took his tea and took another sip as he thought about what his son-in-law just said. He placed it back in the stand and took a deep breath.

"Why did you came here then?" He asked.

Riven shrugged. "Because the wind told me too."

"The wind?" Hoboe repeated puzzled. Riven smirked. He knew the wind wasn't just a normal breeze, it was Musa who told him to go to her father for help. She only used the wind to contact him.

"Well you came to the right adress. I know how to deal with this." Hoboe stood up and walked - as fast as his old legs could - to the kitchen. Riven followed.

"Really?" He asked. Hoboe turned around and smiled.

"I had to deal with an out of control daughter too." He winked and placed his empty cup on the counter. He walked back to the livingroom again. Riven placed his coffee on the counter too and quickly followed.

"Musa was out of control?" Riven asked in disbelief.

"Ohh she sure was. But tell me-" Hoboe motioned to the couch, telling him to sit down. Riven did. "-How out of control is Harmony?"

"Uhm..." Riven placed his fingers at the bridge of his nose. "She acts like she hates me. She doesn't want to come home. She only wants to kill the bad guys like I said before. She's angry all the time-"

"Does she smoke?" Hoboe asked as he placed his hands infront of him like a therapist.

"No...I don't think so." Riven replied confused.

"You said that she's angry all the time?" Hoboe questioned further. Riven nodded. "If you tell her 'no' does she snap at you?"

"I can't even tell her to wear a coat without her snapping at me." Riven sighed. Hoboe nodded slowly as a sign he understood.

"When she's angry...do you see something else in her eyes or is it just anger?"

"Maybe I didn't saw it correctly but everytime I see her being angry I somehow see pain and confusion."

"That's not a good sign." Hoboe mumbled. Riven narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Does she still come home after a little 'trip'?"

"I don't know. She was gone for three weeks and finally she showed up again but when we were talking she ran off again. I have no idea where she is." Riven sighed.

"She didn't tell you that she was coming back after something?"

"She did. She said she would be at dinner tonight."

"If she's indeed back for dinner, just do as I say."

Riven leaned a little closer to Hoboe, listening intently what he had to say.

"Just act like nothings wrong." Hoboe began. Riven frowned confused.

"But there is something-"

"JUST act like nothings wrong and if she tells you she's going away again, just say 'Okay'." Hoboe said.

"Okay? But I don't want her to go anywhere." Riven replied coompletely confused what Hoboe meant.

"Ofcourse you don't but if you tell her that everything she wants to do is fine she'll get confused because at first you stopped her all the time. She'll start wondering why your not stopping her. Her confusion makes her a little bit vulnarable and then you take the advantage of trying to break through by the help of this." Hoboe explained.

"So if she tells me she's going to kill someone I just have to say 'Have fun'?" Riven asked.

Hoboe chuckled, "Not exactly 'Have fun' but just approve everything she wants to do. That's how I got Musa back from her wild adventures." Riven thought about Hoboe's advice. "Trust me, it'll work. Just act like your not mad and everything is okay."

"I hope this works." Riven muttered.

"It'll work. You won't get her back immediatly but she'll come around eventually."

"But what if she likes this freedom i'm giving her? What if she doesn't care afterwards? What am I supposed to do then?" Riven asked.

"Let her have a taste of how hard life can be." Hoboe smiled.

**~With Harmony~**

Harmony stepped out of the shower.

She wrapped her towel around her and wiped the steam off the mirror. She stared at her reflection before running her fingers through her wet hair. Harmony sighed and left the bathroom. She saw Rosalie still sitting on the ouch but this time she had something to drink. A glas of water.

"Still here I see." Harmony mumbled just hard enough that Rosalie could hear it.

"Well yes, Riven told me to stay so i'm not going anywhere." Rosalie replied.

Harmony stopped walking and turned to her.

"You know, it's pretty awkward to walk around in a towel after you came out of the shower and a _strange_ woman is sitting on your couch. Just go away no one wants you here and my father was probably just being polite." Harmony snapped.

Rosalie blinked a couple of times, "Pardon?"

"You heard me! We don't even know you so why don't you just leave! My father will never like you and neither will I." Harmony slammed her door shut and began to get dressed, leaving Rosalie alone in sadness.

* * *

Riven walked inside and closed the frontdoor. He looked around but didn't saw anyone. Her remembered that Rosalie came by to see him and he told her she was welcome to stay if she wanted.

"Rosalie?" Riven said.

"She's gone." Harmony said as she walked out of the kitchen. Riven nodded. He grabbed the paper and sat down on the couch. He started reading. Let the game begin.

"I've been here for more then three hours if you want to know." Harmony said breaking the silence. Riven didn't reply, he just kept on reading.

Harmony blinked twice out of confusion. Why wasn't he responding? Wasn't she welcome anymore or did her father hate her?

Harmony looked around and sighed.

"What's for dinner?" She asked and walked back in the kitchen.

"Don't know." Riven replied shortly. Harmony came back with an apple and took a bite out of it.

"When's dinner?" Harmony asked. Riven looked at the clock.

"I'm guessing around six." He shrugged. He continued reading. Harmony rolled her eyes. He didn't even look at her once since she started talking. What was going on?

"Aren't you curious where I was?" Harmony smirked.

"Not really." Riven replied without looking at her. Harmony pursed her lips. She walked towards her room but stopped before entering.

"Weren't you worried at all?" Harmony asked. Riven shook his head.

"God this is just stupid." Harmony spoke angrily. She walked to the frontdoor and grabbed her shoes. She pulled them on. "I'm going out and you can't stop me." Harmony opened the door.

"Okay." Riven said.

Harmony stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned around with a confused face. What was going on?

"Aren't you going to try...and stop me?" Harmony asked carefully.

"Nope." Riven turned to another page.

"So your okay with this?" Harmony asked to be sure.

"Don't really care." Riven smiled.

Harmony closed the door and stared suspiciously at Riven. She slowly walked to him and stared at him. Riven noticed her staring at looked at her. His face completely calm yet her face was suspicious and confused at the same time.

"Your mad at me." Harmony said. Riven shook his head and read the paper again.

"Yes you are." Harmony became angry herself. This quiet Riven was annoying the crap out of her. Why couldn't he just reply normally to her? This silence thing was driving her crazy!

"Stop it!" Harmony yelled. Riven looked at her for a second before he turned his attention back to the newspaper again.

"God dammit dad! Stop being mad at me!" Harmony snatched the paper away from him and tore it into pieces.

"I'm not mad at you." Riven replied.

"Then stop acting like your mad at me!" Harmony yelled frustrated.

"I'm not acting like i'm mad at you! Now calm down." Riven said. "Just sit down."

Harmony sat on the table infront of him and stared at the ground. Riven looked at her and saw a little spot. A spot that was vulnarable like Hoboe told him. He couldn't believe this was actually working. There he was sitting on the couch looking at his out of control daughter who sat quietly on the table listening to him.

"Come here." Riven motioned for her to sit next to him.

Harmony looked awkwardly around before she slowly sat down next to him. She stared at her fingers nails while Riven grabbed the paper that was torn into pieces because of her. He grabbed a little piece and tried to read it incase something interesting was in it. Harmony looked at Riven via the corner of her eyes. She tilted her head up and sighed.

"Just - Just don't be mad at me." She said. Riven looked at her. "I don't want that."

Riven threw the piece on the ground and turned to her. Harmony looked at her hands that she placed on her knees. Quickly Riven pulled her in for a hug and Harmony just looked around the room not really sure how to respond.

* * *

**Songs:**

**Jason Walker - Down Instrumental (Riven at the graveyard)**

**JET - Are you gonna be my girl (Harmony and Daisy)**

**Breaking Benjamin - I will not bow (Harmony and Rosalie)  
**

**X-ray dog- The vision (Riven and Hoboe talking)**

**Zack Hemsey - Mind Heist (Riven and Harmony)  
**

**You think that she's normal again? Haha think again XD It doesn't go that fast :P oh and in case your wondering: I said in the last chapter that she had a 'Transformation' I didn't mean her powers or anything. With the transformation I meant from turning from sweet Harmony to this Harmony.  
Hope you liked it :D Reviews would be appriciated! I'm still a little shocked that it's over 50 XD ~xXx~**


	21. The Impossible Became Possible

**Yellow peeps! I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. I was busy writing a play for school and I was busy writing my other story too and I had a writers block. But after a long time i'm finally back. Haven't got much to say so just Enjoy and I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Abandoned house. A manor. A large table in the centre with old chairs surrounding it. Chandeliers hanging on the ceilling. Spiders and rats crawling over the floor. Cracks in the wooden floor. One window smashed. Silent rain dripping off the window frame. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Darkness. Two people. One unknown and the other...

"Are you absolutely sure?" A voice whispered. You could still hear a little sound of panick in it. As if the world was going to end.

"I saw her with my own eyes." Another replied. The person turned to the shadow's where the other one was, staring out of the window on it's guard.

"But are you sure?" The person yelled, turning to the other one. "I need to know for sure. She can't be still alive. It's impossible. If you dare lie to me, i'll kill you with my bare hands, Lucy." The person started to calm down again. Thinking of an explanation.

"I'm not certainly sure but she looked exactly like her, minus the hair." Lucy said, thinking about what she saw.

"It can't be true. It can't be!"

"I'm only telling you what I saw." Lucy stepped closer but the person turned around with a sharp movement and started to pace around.

"It must be a mistake. My spells never fail." The person exclaimed angrily.

"If I may-"

"GO!" The person pointed to the door. "Find her, see if it's her."

Lucy gave a nod and disappeared, on her way to complete the task she was givin.

The person placed two fingers on it's mouth and walked back to the window. Staring at the rain that dripped like blood. Blood the person wanted to see, dripping from a certain someone.

"I'll get you..." The person threatened in a whisper.

**~With Harmony~**

Harmony lay on her bed staring at the ceilling while listening to music. She let out a sigh as she continued to think about what just happened.

First her father wanted her to stop doing what she did. Then he said he didn't care about what she did. When she calmed down he hugged her...what did the hug mean anyway? Was it a trick or was he just emotional. Scratch the last thing, Riven was never emotional and she knew that. She wasn't an emotional type either.

Harmony sat up and fumbled with her thumbs.

Perhaps she could continue with what she was doing but with a price: Staying here with her dad. That wouldn't be so bad would it? At least if he stayed out of her bussiness.

Harmony threw her pillow - that lay on her lap - towards a corner and stood up. She walked to the window and opened the curtains. She looked outside and stared at the people roaming around in the city.

"So ignorant." Harmony spoke quietly. "All just hopping around while danger is out there. You should be happy that someone protects you all from it."

She turned around and walked to a shelf. She picked up a four panel picture that she made one day in a booth with Nick. In every panel it showed a diffirent type of face. One silly, one normal, one 'scared' and one where they kissed.

"I had no one that protected me." Harmony whispered and she looked at Nick. "Absolutely...no one." She tore the picture appart and threw it in the garbage can.

Suddenly the window broke and glass flew everywhere. Harmony fell on the ground and protected her face with her arms. Some glass hit her arm and cut her but soon everything was quiet again. Slowly, she lowered her arms and looked around. The whole window was gone and it lay on the ground now in pieces. Between the glass was a brick with something wrapped around it.

Harmony slowly crawled to it and grabbed the brick. She untied the note and opened the envelope.

There was a knock on the door.

"_Harmony are you okay?_"

Harmony looked at the door but she remembered she locked it.

"I'm fine." She replied quickly.

"_What was that anyway? And why is the door locked?_" Riven asked. She could hear that he was worried but she was indeed telling the truth, she was fine.

"I dropped something and the door is locked because." Harmony snapped. She heard Riven sigh in relief and walking away from her door.

Harmony read the note that was in the envelope.

'_Haven't heard from you in a long time. Don't think that i've forgotten you._

_Listen to the CD, I mean every word._

_I'm sorry, I love you. Please take me back?_

_- Nick._'

The piece of paper slipped out of Harmony's shaking hands. She stared at the CD that lay infront of her. Her breathing became uneven. Why was he doing this?

Without even knowing she slowly grabbed the CD and walked to the stereo. She placed the CD in it and sat down on her bed. After a second of preparing the CD started to play.

_A hundred days had made me older_

_since the last time that I've saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles had separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_but your still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_but your still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me _

Harmony pushed herself of her bed and ran towards the stereo. She smashed it and dropped down on her knees with tears stinging in her eyes. Every memory, every touch, every scream, it all came back to her. Screaming and haunting her thoughts for eternity. Suddenly she felt dirty again. She looked at her arms and saw dirt that wasn't even there.

She ran to the door and unlocked it. Quickly she moved to the bathroom and tried to turn on the shower but she was shaking to badly. Harmony finally had a grip on the knob and turned it around. Hot water filled the bottom of the shower.

She pulled her shirt over her head and stepped inside the shower without removing any other piece of clothing she was wearing. Harmony grabbed a washcloth and started scrubbing her arms until they were red. She then grabbed some soap and started scrubbing once again. Tears fell on her legs and into the water as she continued.

Why didn't the dirt come off?

Harmony dropped everything and fell with her back against the wall. She crawled into the corner and bursted out in tears. Her sobs echoed through the bathroom and were loud enough that Riven could hear them in the kitchen.

* * *

Riven dropped a plate and it shattered into pieces on the floor. He ran to the livingroom and heard that the shower was on. Moving quickly, he grabbed the doorknob and started pulling at it.

"Harmony?" He yelled frightened. Riven only heard crying inside. It didn't sound like normal crying but it sounded like pain.

"Harmony talk to me! What's wrong?"

No reply, just more cries. This was freaking him out. Why would she suddenly burst into tears? Should he even break the door down to check if she's okay? He could scar her for life if she was taking a shower and her father suddenly stumbled in! If his mom or dad did that with him he would certainly faint and wouldn't see or talk to them for life.

An agonizing scream was heard and that's when Riven knew he had to take the risk. Those cries and screams weren't something you would hear everyday.

Riven kicked the door a couple of times before it broke down. He rushed inside and found his daughter crawled in a corner of the shower with only her jeans and bra on. She was completely soaked by the water and she was crying her eyes out.

Riven kneeled down beside her in the water. He didn't care he got wet, he only wanted that his daughter would stop crying. Once again he did something that he lately did almost all the time: He gently pulled at her arm and she ended up in his arms. Riven wrapped his arms around her and almost hid her from the whole world. He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek on her head. Some tears were stinging in his eyes too. He hated to see her like this. His little girl breaking her own world apart and losing herself bit by bit. He was furious with himself. Why couldn't he help her?

Harmony burried her face some more in her father's arm and cried her heart out

"It's okay. It's all okay. I'm here. Nothing can hurt you." Riven whispered and he tightened his grip.

Riven felt the water getting colder. He guessed she already lay here for a long time. Riven let her go and Harmony crawled against the wall again. He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. Riven wrapped the towel around Harmony and carried her out of the bathroom.

Riven entered Harmony's room and lay her on bed. He tucked her in and brushed her tears away.

"You really need to tell me what happened." Riven asked, desperetaly trying to get an answer from her. "What happened on the night you called me?"

Harmony opened her eyes and turned a little to him. She blinked furiously trying to get rid of the tears. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

After a couple of times of trying to talk she finally found her voice again, "I was at N-Nick's party." It only came out as a whisper but it was good enough for Riven. But when Riven heard Nick's name his hand became a fist.

Harmony sniffled and closed her eyes. All the memories, it was to painful but she knew she had to tell someone.

"Everything was well until we had a couple of drinks!" She rambled through her sobs.

Riven's mouth opened slightly of shock. In his mind he knew what happened but he was praying to god - even though he didn't want anything to do with god - that he was wrong.

Harmony placed her hand over her eyes and started crying again.

"Don't tell me...He didn't...?" Riven stuttered softly.

She placed both of her hands on her face. Shutting herself away from the world before talking further, "I tried to get out but I couldn't! I wanted to k-kick him and everything but I wasn't s-strong enough!" Harmony curled up in a ball. "I'm so angry and-and sad and afraid and j-just...I don't know what!" She yelled.

By now Riven was standing. He had one hand over his mouth and the other curled into a fist as he stood in the middle of the room in shock and anger. He couldn't think anymore, everything was numb.

"_Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what._ _I promise._"

The promise he made when Musa passed away. The promise he made to Harmony when she was only two months old. Her little face turned to him, her big eyes staring at him. It all came back to him but at the same time the memory shattered into a thousand pieces. He promised and yet something horrible did happen to her.

* * *

Hours passed after Harmony told Riven what happened to her. Finally she stopped crying and now she stared at the door. The door Riven went through in silence after some comforting.

Harmony shuffed her sheets off her and placed her feet slowly on the ground. She walked to the door and opened it. She stepped in the livingroom and looked around. The TV wasn't on, her father's laptop was on the table - also off -, the lights were off and every door was closed. Was he home or not? Harmony walked through her home searching for Riven. He wasn't in the livingroom, he wasn't in the kitchen, he wasn't in the bathroom, he wasn't in the study. Harmony walked to his bedroom but stopped when she heard something. She placed her ear slowly on the bedroom door infront of her and listened. Crying?

"_I promised I would protect her with my whole life and now look what happened!_"

It was Riven who was talking, but to who?

"_For fuck's sake Musa, I need you more then ever now._"

It sounded like he was crying. Was Riven crying?

"_She doesn't deserve this, she's been an angel her entire life. She deserves better! Please Musa, I'm begging you, I need your guidance now more then ever._"

Harmony placed her hand over her mouth and listened further. She knew Riven was hurt. Riven never cried but she was certain she heard him crying. No more words, just sobs.

Harmony couldn't listen anymore. She walked away from the bedroom and sat on the couch. She placed her elbows on her knees and she burried her face in her hands. Riven was crying. Her own father was crying because of what happened to her. It was all her fault. Her heart broke when she heard him cry. Perhaps she could do something about this whole situation? No...she should just stay here and wait. Going after Nick was only asking for more trouble and she knew it. But the anger inside of her was so strong, she just had to.

Harmony stood up and forced herself to sit down again. The anger inside of her was saying kick his ass but the pain inside of her told her to stay.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Harmony turned around. She saw Riven coming out with red eyes. He didn't say anything to her. He just walked to the frontdoor and grabbed his coat. Without a word he left the appartment. This wasn't good news.

* * *

Riven arrived at Red Fountain. He stormed through the hallways searching for someone. Saladin and Godatorta were talking to each other infront of Saladn's office until they saw Riven passing them by. They stopped talking and looked at him.

"Riven? Your not scheduled today so what-" Saladin couldn't speak further. He noticed Riven wasn't listening. Riven just kept on walking.

Saladin and Godatorta quickly followed him. Riven was much faster since he was in a 'hurry'. He walked outside and to the ring. Riven looked down and saw some students fighting with each other but not the one Riven was looking for. Riven backed away from the ring and looked around. He spotted some childeren talking and messing around and finally he saw the one he was searching for. Nick was standing far away from him, talking to a girl with his back to him. Riven walked towards him not knowing he was being followed by Saladin and Godatorta. He knew he could get in much trouble from what he was about to do but he didn't give a damn.

Riven approached Nick and stood behind him after a couple of seconds. The girl Nick was talking with stopped talking and looked at Riven. Nick noticed her looking at something and also turned around. He was greeted by a furious Riven but his face remained calm yet Nick's face became nervous. The girl walked away, leaving Riven and Nick alone.

"What?" Nick asked after some staring. Riven smirked and with a sharp movement he grabbed Nick's collar, lifting him up in the air.

"Put me down!" Nick yelled angrily.

"You really think I would do that after I heard something from my daughter?" Riven replied in a threatening tone.

Nick kept his mouth shut and looked away. Inside his head Riven was screaming his guts out but on the outside he kept a straight face. After a minute he suddenly threw Nick on the ground. Nick backed up against the wall and watched as Riven stepped closer. He pulled out his old sword and pointed it at Nick's throat, ready to kill him.

"If you ever and I mean _ever _come near my daughter again." Riven placed the tip of his sword against Nick's throat. Nick closed his eyes out of fright and listened. "Remember this boy, accidents happen. I teach students one-to-one combat, my specialty is stealth and when I was going to school I was one of the best students here, I know every single trick you are learning right now, keep that in mind."

Nick tried to back away some more but he was already sitting with his back against the wall. He felt Riven's sword piercing through his skin.

"So the lesson of today is: Never come near my daughter again or I will kill you." Riven threatened.

"Riven!" Someone yelled from behind.

Riven didn't turn around, he kept his eyes on the scared boy infront of him. Suddenly he felt arms wrapped around him and he was being pulled away from Nick. Riven shrugged out of the grip and turned around. Infront of him stood Saladin and Godatorta.

"To my office." Saladin spoke.

Saladin turned around and headed towards his office. Riven looked back at Nick and gave him a death glare but Godatorta forced him to walk. Riven was shaking from the anger inside of him. If Godatorta and Saladin didn't stop him he would've killed Nick. He wanted to kill him so badly for hurting his daughter, the person who was his reason that he still lived.

When they reached Saladin's office, Godatorta forced Riven to sit down. His sword was taken away from him and Saladin sat infront of him behind his desk.

"What in the world were you thinking? Threatening a student like that? You could've killed him when you pointed your sword at him like that!" Saladin yelled furiously.

"That was exactly my plan!" Riven yelled back. Saladin stood up and walked to him.

"Why were you planning on killing an innocent student?" Saladin asked calmly.

Riven stood up and slammed his fists on the table while yelling, "Innocent? Are you serious? He raped my daughter for god's sake! I want him dead!"

"Nick Adler raped Harmony Turner? That's impossible." Saladin said as he walked back to his seat.

"Impossible?" Riven whispered in shock. He started to pace around in the room. Godatorta stood infront of the door so Riven couldn't leave.

"I've got a daughter at home, who is crying her heart out! She's completely lost! She doesn't even know who she is anymore! Don't say it's impossible!" Riven shouted furiously.

"Either way, you cannot kill Nick, you cannot touch him or come near to him or you will get fired." Saladin threatened. Riven pursed his lips together. He nodded thoughtfully and an evil yet hurt smirk spread across his face.

"Then fire me, I don't give a damn but know this: That boy won't be here anymore soon." Riven spoke calmly. He turned around and headed towards the door. Godatorta was still standing infront of it.

"Riven if you leave now i'll fire you." Saladin motioned Godatorta to move so Riven could decide. Riven quickly turned around and moved towards Saladin again.

"Then fire me! I don't want to work in this shit hole anyway!" He yelled.

"It comes with a heavy heart but Riven..." Saladin calmly looked at Riven who waited for him to continue. "...your fired."

Riven searched through his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He pulled out a card from his wallet and slammed it on the table. The card was prove that he worked at Red Fountain but now that he was fired he needed to give it back. He shoved his wallet back in his jacket and headed to the door again, slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

**Inspired songs:**

**Skillet - Better than drugs (Harmony alone, Harmony and Riven whole part)**

**Three days Grace - Animal I have become (Riven and Nick part)  
**

**Three days Grace - World so cold (Riven talking to Saladin)  
**

**Finally done with this chapter. Stupid writers block. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it ^^ Let's see how things will turn out for Harmony and Riven now that Riven is fired. And who is the person in the beginning? You'll find out later ;) Reviews would be appriciated ! ~xXx~**


	22. Reuniting

**Yellow peeps, sorry for not updating for a long time. I was working on my other story but for that I have a writersblock too so now I have 2 annoying writersblock...things xd I still hope you enjoy and i'm trying my best to make a good chapter. Thanks very much for all the reviews.  
I do not own any of the characters expect for my version of the kids.**

**

* * *

**

Harmony placed the phone back in it's holder. She sighed frustrated as she plopped on the couch. Placing her elbow on her knee and her chin in her palm she started bouncing her leg up and down.

Ever since Riven left the house she had been trying to contact him. Harmony knew this wasn't a good sign at all. She didn't care if something happened to Nick but she did care for her father. What if he wasn't going after Nick? What if he did something stupid. From what she heard of her aunts Riven did a lot of stupid things when he's angry or upset. Harmony even heard that her father had an accident with his bike when he broke up with her mother because he was driving way to fast.

Thinking about her mother made her heart ache. Every day she thought about Musa, wanting her back in her life. She hated herself for being born, if it wasn't for her she would still be here...no she wouldn't. From what Harmony heard from her father Musa was cursed and the spell took it's advantage when she was weak. Even if Harmony wasn't born there came a day when Musa would die because of the curse. But who was the killer again? Something with a D, she remembered. D...D...D...

Harmony ran both of her hands through her hair and looked to her right. The lights were off in the bathroom so it was pretty dark in there. Wait...darkness...Dar...

Harmony jumped off the couch and snapped her fingers, "Darcy!" She growled.

She ran to her room and opened the closet door. Searching for some dark clothes, she thought about her actions. Darcy was going to pay, she knew that for sure but how was she going to find her? Everyone said she wasn't going to return but a little voice in Harmony's head said that she was already back and she wanted more, more revenge. Well that was going to be fun. Revenge against Revenge.

Harmony grabbed her leather pants and her black top. She pulled her clothes off and pulled the other ones on. She walked to her mirror and did her short hair in a ponytail. Harmony pulled her high leather heels on and smirked. She walked back to her closet and pushed it away from the wall.

"There we go." Harmony mumbled as she grabbed her dagger, her saber and her pistol. If her father would find out she had weapons behind her closet she was dead meat but after three weeks of learning how to fight without getting hurt or touched and a father who's extremely good in stealth she was pretty much covered. Harmony stuck the dagger in her boots in a special holder, she attached her pistol to her belt and her sword at the other side - also in a holder.

Harmony sighed and walked out of her room. Suddenly the frontdoor opened and Riven stumbled inside. Harmony gasped and looked nervously at him. Riven closed the door gently and turned back to his daughter. She narrowed her eyes and walked up to him.

"Where have you been?" Harmony yelled.

"Pack your stuff." Riven whispered calmly. He walked passed her but Harmony got a hold of his wrist and stopped him.

"Why?" She asked strictly.

"We're moving." Riven replied shortly and he walked to his bedroom. Harmony quickly followed.

"What? Where are we going? Why?" Harmony asked confused.

Riven grabbed a bag and opened the closet, "Because I got fired and I don't think it'll be a good idea if I stay here any longer." He turned to Harmony who was standing in the doorway. "It's not good for you too by the look of it. Where the hell did you get a gun from?"

"Doesn't matter, what does is...you got fired!" Harmony yelled. She walked to him. "Why did you get fired?"

"Because I threatened a student." Riven replied. He placed some clothes in the bag and grabbed some more.

"Nick?" Harmony hissed through her teeth. "Why did you threaten him? I wanted-! Never mind. Where are we going? Have you thought about that?"

Riven slammed the closet door shut and he turned to Harmony.

"I don't give a damn! Now go and pack your stuff!" He shouted.

Harmony furrowed her eyebrows and and blinked a couple of times. She looked at the ceilling, the ground and the walls before looking back at Riven.

"I don't want to." Harmony hissed. She stormed out of the bedroom but Riven followed her quickly. Harmony opened the frontdoor but before she could make another move Riven stood beside her and shut the door. Harmony glared at him. Riven grabbed her shoulder roughly and looked her in her eyes.

"Think about this. Everything that happened to you, do you still want to live here? We're moving wether you like it or not and your not going anywhere!" Riven told her angrily. Harmony shrugged herself quickly out of his grip and walked to her room. Riven followed her again but he was greeted by her door in his face. Riven walked back to his bedroom and started packing again.

Harmony sat on her bed and stared angrily at the window. She looked down and saw the dagger sticking a little bit out of her boots. She then starting looking around the room and came up with an idea. Harmony got off her bed and walked to the side of it. She grabbed a chair and placed the against the door so Riven couldn't get in. Harmony quickly moved to the window and opened it. When she swung her legs out she suddenly got a cold shiver crawling up her spine.

_Harmony swung one leg outside of Nick's window. She sat there staring at the distance, thinking what just happened to her._

Harmony shook that thought out of her head and stood up. She looked around and saw the drainpipe where she slid off when she was going to Nick's party. It didn't look so strong anymore and she probably shouldn't take the risk. Harmony saw nothing else she could grab onto. The only way to get out was by jumping. As if that was the biggest challenge she had to do. Harmony squated a little bit and jumped off the little edge infront of her window. Harmony knew this was going to hurt if she was going to land on her heels so she made herself spin around in the air. She landed on her arm and quickly rolled back on her feet. As she stood up she noticed her arm was bleeding now but she didn't care. Harmony ran away from home once again.

**~At Redfountain~**

"I need to see her!" Logan yelled at his sister who stood infront of the door.

"Do you know where she is, huh?" Grace asked him. Logan didn't know. They still hadn't found her. How hard they tried Harmony remained missing to them.

"Grace just let him-"

"No Felicia!" Grace turned to her, still not moving away from the door. "You know that he doesn't know where Harmony is. He comes home after days of searching and completely down! I don't want to see him like that anymore! If Harmony wants us to know she's safe or what not, she'll let us know, but don't make my brother wear himself out."

Logan stared at his sister. Unable to move. He couldn't believe his ears. Did Grace just tell everyone that she truely cared about him? He knew she did since they had this conversation before but she was always to proud to tell the rest of the group.

Grace looked down and little tears formed in her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked up. Logan saw the tears and knew this was serious.

"Please logan, I understand you love her, we all do! But your distroying yourself with this search. Harmony is the best when it comes to stealth, you know that," Grace spoke softly. "and deep down you know this is impossible but you don't want to admit it because you love her. But sometimes you just have to stop. The truth is hard. And it's _extremely_ hard to see my brother wear himself out for nothing-"

"She's not nothing." Logan snapped.

"I'm not saying Harmony is nothing. All i'm saying is that this search is nothing. You can't catch her." Grace whispered the last part.

Logan walked away from the door, on his way to his own bedroom but he stopped in the middle of the room. He turned around and opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed it again and took a deep breath while thinking.

"I know you all think this is impossible," Logan began softly. "But I just know that i'll find her. I can _feel_ it." All of them listened and remained silent as Logan spoke. "I can feel that Harmony needs us. She's lost. I don't know why but I just - I just feel it! You guys have to believe me. I'm not asking you to help me or anything I just want you all to believe me that when I tell you i'll find her...i'll find her."

Logan looked at them for one last time before he made way to his bedroom again. He walked inside and closed the door. He walked to the balcony and looked over the forest.

"Where are you?" Logan whispered.

Logan looked back and forth between the door and the forest infront of him. He walked back into his bedroom and grabbed his sword. While pulling on his shoes he stumbled back to the balcony and climbed over it.

"If your not letting me through the door, i'll go down the balcony." Logan muttered to himself. He climbed down the balcony and passed some windows. Finally he passed the window of Saladin.

* * *

Saladin sat in his office drinking a cup of tea. He turned around in his chair and was shocked by what he saw. He spit his tea all over the window when he saw a student climbing down infront of his window. The student was Logan, one of the best students of Red Fountain.

Saladin stood up and walked to the window. He stared with open mouth as Logan's face became visible. Logan saw Saladin staring at him. He smiled and waved. He started to climb down again. Saladin immediatly walked to the door and ran through the hallways. Godatorta turned around the corner and saw Saladin running. Instantly he sprinted after him.

"May I ask why you are running?" Godatorta asked as he ran next to Saladin.

"Logan is climbing down the school." Saladin replied shortly and they ran outside. Saladin looked around and Godatorta at the walls of the school but Logan was already gone. He was walking through the forest on his way to search for Harmony once more.

**~With Harmony~**

Harmony walked through the forest. She looked at the dagger that was in her hands. Turning it around a couple of times she looked at the pattern on the hilt and in the dagger itself. The patterns were simple lines but the lines formed slowly in a sentence. It was a different language so Harmony didn't knew what it said. Harmony stopped walking and shuffed the dagger slowly back in her boot.

Harmony sighed and looked at the sky. She was about to get revenge on the person who did all of this but she still felt alone, she wasn't whole. It felt like half of her was missing, just an empty space. Nick didn't fill the space even though she thought he did but he filled her life with only lies. The only one who could fill the space was-

Harmony pulled out her saber when she heard something moving in the bushes. She activated it and stood her guard. She started to listen and heard some mumbling coming from the bushes a couple feet away from her. Harmony slowly and softly walked to them and when someone popped out she pointed the tip of her sword to the person's throat. The person squeezed his eyes shut and raised his hands in a surrendering way.

In shock Harmony said, "Logan?"

Logan opened his eyes and lowered his hands. A big smile spread across his face and his eyes lit up.

"Harmony! I found you." He smiled widely.

Harmony deactivated her saber and attached it back to her belt. She rolled her eyes and shook her head when she started to walk away from him.

"Wow, wow, wow! Wait up!" She heard Logan say. With the help of her hearing she heard Logan was only three footsteps away from her. She counted.

1...2...3

She twisted around and grabbed Logan's shoulders, pushing him on the ground. Logan landed with a big thud and he grimaced in pain. He looked in Harmony's eyes and saw that she was angry.

"Why did you do that?" He yelled.

Harmony let go of him and placed her hands on her hips while replying, "Don't follow me, i'm busy."

With that said she walked away again. Logan quickly stood up and stumbled towards her again. He brushed the dirt off his clothes and walked a couple feet behind her.

"With what?" He asked curiously.

Harmony rubbed her temples and sighed, "Something you wouldn't understand."

"Then explain." Logan tried to convince her to tell him. Harmony sharply turned around and Logan took a few steps back.

"If I wanted to see you I would come back but I didn't come back. Don't you get it?" She almost yelled at him.

"No." Logan replied stubbornly.

"I don't want to deal with you guys." Harmony explained slowly.

Logan suck in every word and watched Harmony walk off again. If she thought she would get rid of him that easily, she was wrong. Logan ran after her once again. If he was going to keep this up the cops would probably find him murdered in the bushes but he had to do this. This was the love of his life for pete's sake! His best friend, he couldn't let her leave like that after weeks of searching.

"You cannot do this!" He told her.

"What?" She replied confused.

"Walking away from me." Logan said angrily.

"Well i'm walking!" Harmony yelled over her shoulder as she walked even faster. Logan decided to take the risk. He catched up with her, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her roughly against a tree. Harmony stared at him with wide eyes. Her eyes full of shock and anger.

"WHAT are you doing?" Harmony asked angrily but tried to remain calm.

Logan took a deep breath to calm himself, "I searched for weeks! When you were gone I was feeling horrible! You never told us if you were fine so I risked my carreer in school to search for you and when I finally found you, after weeks you walk away not wanting to talk to me because your on a 'mission'!" Harmony furrowed her eyebrows. "Excuse my language but for _fuck's _sake Harms! We are best friends! You don't do this kind of things to your best friend! Just listen to me for once!" Harmony blinked a couple of times in confusion. Was he really screaming at her? For once after weeks she became silent.

"Thank you." Logan breathed before continuing. "We all want to help you buy if you shut yourself from the world no one can. Because of your own fault you will live forever in misery...because you didn't tell."

"But what if I don't-!"

"Shut it!" He yelled. Harmony closed her mouth and listened again. "Harms, I've put myself out there for you. I am willing to lose everything I have to help you-"

"Why?" Harmony asked sternly but Logan could hear a weakness in her voice. Her voice trembled.

"Because I love you, I always have and I know I told you this before but I want to tell you this again. I love you with all my heart and if you don't love me, i'll expect that but don't shut me out of your life." Logan spoke soft and sadly. Harmony looked down at their shoes before looking up again, her eyes soft and sweet, the eyes Logan remembered. She looked down again.

"I'm tried for love of Harmony, my crime was love." Logan whispered. Harmony's head shot up and her face was in shock.

"I stand in love with Harmony, for pride in love." He continued in another whisper. "I fought for love-"

"of Guinevere, i'll fight for love." Harmony finished.

"Remember those lines?" Logan asked.

"The trial of Lancelot, my favorite chapter of history." Harmony answered.

"Yeah." Logan nodded. "Just remember those lines, you'll know what to do."

Harmony looked once again down and tears formed in her eyes. She was always interested in the legends of king Arthur and Logan saying those lines with her name...it meant the world to her.

Logan tilted her chin up and saw her tears rolling down her beautiful cheeks. He brushed them away with his thumb and smiled warmly, just a small smile. They both blushed a light pink shade and looked away from each other.

Logan closed his eyes, thinking of his action that he wanted to do so badly. Sometimes you have to take risks in life, even if it doesn't end well...you tried. Harmony looked at him throughout the corner of her eyes and Logan did the same. They turned back to each other. Logan smiled again and the corners of Harmony's mouth curled a little up too. Without knowing Logan leaned to her and before they knew it, their lips connected. Fitting perfectly together. Harmony looked with wide eyes at Logan but soon after a couple blinks so closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Logan pulled away and they looked at each other, now blushing furiously. Harmony let out her breath and stepped forwards, pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

**~With Riven~**

Riven knocked on Harmony's door.

"Harms, are you ready?" He asked. He didn't get a respond. Now knowing what she was capable off he tried to open the door but something was blocking it. Riven smirked and with the right push the door opened. He looked around but was once again greeted by no Harmony.

"You have got to be kidding me." Riven breathed. He walked to the phone and dialed Nabu's number.

"_Hello?_" Nabu answered.

"Harmony is once again gone." Riven said.

"_What? You are not serious are you?_" Riven heard Nabu sigh before continuing. "_Someone's gotta get a beeper for this kid._"

"Just a leash..." Riven mumbled.

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter. Once again sorry for not uploading in such a long time. I'll really try to upload faster but you never know with me... Hope you enjoyed :) 'Till next time! ~xXx~**


	23. Where Will You Go?

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded for like a month. I was so obsessed with my other story - which hasn't been uploaded - that I forgot about this one and I was gone for personal reasons. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the rest. Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

"You can't just go after the killer of your mother! Your insane! And besides, my mother told me your mother took care of her." Logan chased Harmony around in the forest. After they had shared their kiss they talked for about...2 seconds and then Harmony stormed off again. Logan was not letting her escape this time. Now that he knew she had feelings for him too he knew that this was his only shot.

"Just watch me." Harmony muttered under her breath.

"Revenge isn't solving anything." Logan told her. Harmony stopped walking and placed her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her nose. She inhaled the air deeply before letting it out with a deep sigh. She turned to him with a serious expression.

"Logan please." Harmony began. Logan kept his mouth shut and listened to her. "I've been through a lot and i'm only fifteen. That's just messed up and you know that. But don't forget ever since I expierenced all of this I grew a lot stronger then you think. I went to the omega dimension and kicked some ass, you should've seen me then you know that this little trip is nothing compared to what I already did. And according to you Darcy isn't here anymore? I feel that she's back and I won't rest until she's gone again. She killed me mother with no good reason."

"I know you've been through a lot and I want to help you get through it all. What Nick did is unforgivable and he will pay I swear this to you now but going after Darcy isn't going to help. You can't change the past. Your mother is gone and you can't bring her back but as for Nick, your still around and so is he. You should be focussing on him." Logan explained.

Harmony shook her head slowly and in an angry yet sad tone she said, "'Your mother is gone and you can't bring her back'? Why don't you just say: 'Your mother is dead, deal with it.'"

"No tha-"

"Really Logan, it eases the pain. Tell me." Harmony interrupted him sarcastically. She took one last glance at him before turning her back to him and walking away.

"Harmony please I didn't mean to offend you or-"

Harmony turned around with a sharp movement and cried out desperately, "What do you all want from me? Do you want me to-to fall on my knees and cry my heart out? I'm done with that!"

"I want you to be happy!" Logan quickly replied. Harmony let out her breath that she was holding while Logan was talking.

"Then let me do this." Harmony whispered. Logan took a few steps towards her.

"This isn't going to make you happy." Logan tried to reason with her again. He quickly moved towards her and cupped her cheeks. Looking straight in her eyes he continued. "Please just come home. Your dad is worrying about you a lot and we all miss you."

Harmony raised her hands and placed them on Logan's. She removed them from her cheeks and took a step back.

"I appreciate your concern about me, I do but this is really none of your business. I will return one day, at least I think but for now my mind is only thinking about one thing and that's getting my revenge. If you truely know me you would know that i'm extremely stubborn. I know it from myself but I can't change who I am." Harmony replied softly. Logan blinked twice and stared at her. Before Harmony had a change to walk again Logan stopped her for once more.

"I'm coming with you." He said. Harmony laughed. Logan just kept looking at her with a serious face. When Harmony didn't hear him anymore she looked at him and at one point she stopped laughing and cleared her throat.

"Your serious?" She asked. Logan nodded. Harmony quickly looked around. She shook her head and turned back to her clueless friend infront of her.

"No!" She yelled.

"You come home or i'm coming with you. Choose." Logan ordered. Harmony looked at Logan as if he was crazy. She raised her hands a little up.

"You have to be kidding me. Logan this is not something you can do. Darcy is powerful, I know it and your...weak." Harmony quickly replied.

"Wow thanks." Logan said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.

"You can't force me to go home and you can't come with me because you will only distra-"

"You shouldn't stress so much." Logan interrupted her. Harmony raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "If you do, those magenta streaks will fade to grey." He smirked and walked passed Harmony giving her a sign that he was coming wether she liked it or not. Harmony raised her hand to her hair and grabbed a pluck of hair. She looked at the magenta streak and let it go. It fell back down and hit her cheek. She looked over her shoulder.

"By the way, I like your new hair. It suits you." Logan smiled. Harmony sighed frustrated before following him.

"If your coming you better not distract me. We'll get killed if you do." Harmony warned Logan.

Logan wrapped his arm around Harmony's shoulder and replied, "You won't even notice i'm there." Awkwardly, Harmony looked at his hand that was on her shoulder. Without knowing she blushed a light pink colour.

"I hope for your well-being your right." Harmony spoke. Logan just raised his eyebrows quickly up and down.

They walked for hours through the forest. Harmony had a quick pace while Logan struggled to get through some thick bushes. It was dark, the ground was muddy from the rain that fell a couple days ago, the branches of the trees were blocking everything and on top of that bugs flew every second around them.

Logan threw his arms in the air and by the sight it looked like he was slapping the flies away. Harmony shook her head and looked in front of her again. Logan noticed Harmony was further than him. He picked up his pace and quickly ran to her. Harmony pushed a branch away and walked further. Suddenly a bug landed on Logan's nose. He slapped it away and happily continued with his journey until the branch that Harmony pushed away hit him in his face. He fell backwards and landed on his back. By the noise that his landing made Harmony spinned around and saw her 'boyfriends' lying on his back. She walked to him and hunched over him for a second.

"I'm okay." Logan smiled as his hazel eyes met her violet ones. Harmony gave him a brief nod and walked further. Without help of his 'girlfriend' Logan rolled over on his stomach and tried to stand up. His back made a little crack sound and Logan cringed. He sucked in a sharp breath and rolled back on his back again. Logan stared at the sky. He heard footsteps stopping in front of him. Logan tilted his head up and looked.

"What are you doing?" Harmony asked with irritation in her voice.

"I am rolling in the mudd." Logan replied innocently.

Harmony furrowed her eyebrows, "Why?"

"Because I like getting dirty." Logan smiled again. Harmony took a deep breath to calm herself down. She placed her hands against her face and mumbled all kinds of words before her hands travelled to the side of her head. She opened her eyes and looked at Logan.

"Have fun, i'm going." She said and turned around.

"Harms, I was only kidding." Logan stopped her quickly. Harmony stormed back to him. He could hear her heels piercing through the earth as he lay on the ground. An angry face popped back in his sight again.

"Why are you lying on the ground then?" Harmony asked angrily.

"You smacked that branch in my face!" Logan pointed out. Harmony looked at the branch and back at Logan's face. Finally she noticed that there was a red print of the branch on his forehead. "And now my back hurts from the fall and standing up doesn't go that well."

Harmony stretched out her arm and said, "Here let me-"

"Can we just take a break for a couple of minutes." Logan interrupted her, rejecting her help. "We've been walking for hours." Harmony just stared at him. Logan gave her his puppy eyes. "Two minutes?"

"Fine." She muttered and sat down beside him.

"Thank you." Logan sighed and lay his head back down on the ground.

Silence surrounded the two. Harmony looked around and Logan stared at the sky. They both thought of completely different subjects. Logan was thinking about how he could get Harmony back and Harmony thought about getting her revenge. How was she ever going to tell Logan that she didn't knew where she was going?

_Follow your heart_, Harmony thought and she shook her head. _What a stupid thing to do. Your heart doesn't speak but your mind does._

"What are you thinking about?" Logan asked as he noticed her shaking her head. Harmony turned to him.

"Nothing." She replied. Harmony pulled her legs up and wrapped ehr arms around her knees. Logan shifted side to side as he tried to sit up again. He placed his hand on Harmony's shoulder. Harmony stared awkwardly at his hand. Logan pushed himself up and let out a deep sigh of relief. He removed his hand from her shoulder and placed it on his knee.

_Just one more minute_, echoed through Harmony's head.

Logan turned his head to Harmony, "Can I ask you something personal?" He asked carefully. Harmony just nodded briefly.

"Well, how do you feel about living with your father...now that this all happened?" He asked quietly.

Harmony stared at the distance in front of her. She made no movements, she just thought about her answer. Logan watched her carefully, hoping to see any sign of happiness but so far no luck. He knew it was hard for her and he wanted to help but if you wanted to help someone who was extremely stubborn, you had to take baby steps. First letting him or her trust you. Letting them know you meant no harm with this, that it was completely normal to feel sad sometimes and that it's okay to empty your heart at one point.

"Uhm..." Harmony began quietly and slowly. "It's uhm..." Logan eyed her up and down and listened intently. Harmony took a deep breath and sighed. "It's frustrating, well sometimes. Now that all of this is happening I need some space and he doesn't give me any. He's smothering me, you know?"

"He just wants to protect you." Logan spoke soothingly.

Harmony looked at him, "I know. And I thank him for that but locking me up isn't going to help. It's only making it worse." Logan nodded as a sign he understood. "I just...I don't know..."

"I know we've been on your neck ever since you came back but we just want to help you, especially your father, that's what parents are for." Logan said. Harmony smiled weakly.

"It doesn't make it less hard with his new girlfriend." Harmony whispered.

"Rosalie?" Logan asked to be sure.

Harmony nodded and she looked at the ground. While fumbling with her thumbs she continued, "It's like he completely forgot about mom."

"He didn't." Logan whispered in her ear. Harmony looked in his eyes and Logan could see the questions roaming around in her head.

"How do you know?" She asked.

He thought good about his answer before he replied, "According to my mother he thinks about her every minute of every day."

"And how does your mom know?" Harmony asked confused.

Logan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "My grandparents are divorced remember?" Harmony nodded. "My mother sees the same look in your fathers eyes as she saw in her fathers eyes when he thought about grandma. A person who's been through the same thing or has seen such a thing has an eye for that. It's just the same look only in a different pair of eyes. We're all the same, we're all human."

"Then why does he want to replace her?" Harmony questioned quietly further.

"He doesn't." Logan whispered. "No one wants to replace true love, it just looks like that through your eyes. If you would only open your heart and let people in again you would see it the way I do and perhaps understand. A man who grieves for the loss of his loved one and who is now in complete agony because his only reason for existing is lost. And having to see her, wanting nothing but revenge isn't helping at all, because it slowly kills her inside and he can do nothing about it." Harmony closed her eyes sadly as she listened. "So you see, getting revenge isn't an option. Revenge is hate and hate is pain and pain is weakness and weakness is an slowly death if you do nothing about it. And in your case your already at weakness. You think your at revenge but you can't see yourself."

Harmony shook her head slowly and suddenly Logan could see some tears glistening on her cheeks. He brushed them away with his thumbs.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"I'm crying because your right and I hate it!" Harmony spoke sadly. She sniffed and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"If you know that i'm right, than why do you continue with this?" Logan asked.

Harmony shrugged and replied, "I don't know." A tear fell on the ground. If Logan hadn't seen her lips move he could've sworn she didn't say anything.

"Don't you want to go home? Don't you want everything to be normal again? To just have fun with your friends and be loved again? If you do...all of thid has got to stop." Logan told her. Harmony stood up and started pacing around with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed.

"Come on Harms, think about what you are doing!" Logan almost yelled at her, desperatly to get his best friend and true love back.

"Shut up!" Harmony cried. She stopped pacing and turned to him. "I was confident about everything! Until you showed up and fed me this bullshit!"

"You just told me I was right." Logan reminded her.

Harmony wiped the tears away that kept coming. She squated and placed her hands against her forehead while mumbling over and over, "I don't know."

Logan quickly walked to her and squated beside her, "Just come home and everything will be fine again."

Harmony shot back up which made Logan fall on his bum. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head quickly.

"I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understand!" Harmony shouted. She turned her back to Logan and walked off.

Logan quickly scrambled off the ground and shouted back to her, "Where will you go? To Darcy? You can't escape the truth Harmony!"

Harmony didn't listen anymore. She walked and walked, trying to escape from Logan but Logan followed her.

"I realize your afraid but you can't reject everything!" Logan tried to reason with her. Harmony placed her hands over her ears to shut him out. She still heard him talking. Logan grabbed her shoulders and forced to stop walking. Harmony pulled out her sword. She activated it.

"Harmony you are in denial, just face the truth for once in your-!"

Harmony poked the tip of her sword against Logan's throat. He backed off but Harmony followed him, not wanting to break the connection between her sword and Logan.

"Leave me alone." She threatened in a whisper. Logan raised his hands in a surrendering way and his back hit a tree. She looked at him before continueing softly, "It was a mistake...kissing you." Logan swallowed nervously and waited. Harmony finally lowered her sword and walked away, leaving Logan alone.

**~With Riven, one hour later~**

Riven sat in a chair, in the corner and in the dark. No lights were on except the one beside him. In his hands lay a book. It wasn't just a book. The book was filled with pictures of the wedding of him and Musa and pictures of Harmony as a baby, child and teenager. Basically his life after he graduated from Red Fountain.

Riven flipped slowly through the pages as he looked at the photo's. The light lit only the book up so he could see. He didn't care about the rest of the house. At the moment he didn't care about anything else beside the book that lay in his hands. His violet eyes scanned the photo's one by one. Studying them precisely.

Riven flipped to another page and saw a photo of him and Musa kiss at their wedding. A small smile spread across his face. What a mess was his life. The only thing good about it was the woman on the page and his baby girl, but now both of them were gone. Slowly one of his hands left the side of the book and touched the picture. His hand left the picture and he flipped to another page. The first picture of Harmony. He remembered when that one was taken. It was two months after Musa had passed away and Harmony was allowed to go home for the first time. Flora had taken the picture when she saw him sitting on the couch with Harmony. Everything about the picture was perfect according to him, except for one thing: Musa wasn't there.

Riven closed the book and stared at the ceiling. He just thought about what he had been through his entire life. Always getting yelled at by his mother, his father wishing him goodnight every single night when he was little, his father sacrificing his life for him, going to the green garden, getting find by Saladin and entering Red Fountain, meeting a gorgeous young woman who became his girlfriend and later his wife, getting possesed by the most horrible person he had ever met, almost begging for forgiveness when he saw Musa again, running away from his own wedding because he was scared, getting yelled at by Musa's mother who was/is a ghost, having a child, A beautiful, little, bundle of joy as Stella called it when Harmony was wrapped in a pink blanket and finally...losing everything. It wasn't exactly a life anyone would wish for but if it was possible, Riven would do it all over again, just so he could spent some more time with Musa and Harmony. That was all he wished for.

Riven took a deep breath and looked around the dark livingroom. His eyes settled down on a little red light that flicked in the corner. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked to the answeringmachine. Riven pressed a button. The machine made a little beep sound and Riven listened to the message.

"_Hey dad...uhm...it's me._" Riven's heart skipped a beat when he heard that voice. He grabbed the machine and walked back to the chair while listening further. "_Uhm...I just wanted to let you know that i'm okay. Well...yeah... I talked to Logan like an hour ago and if you don't believe me you can ask him if i'm fine or not._" It became quiet for a couple of seconds. Sometimes you could heard Harmony's breathing on the answeringmachine so Riven knew she hadn't hung up yet and there was still more to come. After about five seconds a sigh was heard. "_I'm sorry that i'm scaring the living shit out of you for running away and that, I didn't want that. Uhm...yeah well...I think that was it. I'm glad your not answering the phone, if you did it would make this a lot harder._" Riven chuckled. "_Well...uhm...I love you. Bye._" The machine made a beep noise again, meaning the message ended. Riven placed the answeringmachine on the cabinet next to him. He tilted his arm up and pressed the same button as before. The machine made the same beep noise again and the message started to repeat.

"_Hey dad...uhm...it's me. Uhm...I just wanted to let you know that i'm okay. Well...yeah..._"

* * *

**Inspired songs:**

**Sia - Breathe me, instrumental (Conversation between Logan and Harmony)  
**

**Evanescence - Where will you go (Harmony and Logan angry with each other)**

**Evanescence - Missing (Riven's part)  
**

**Stopping here. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so far and forgive me for not uploading in such a long time.**_** And I forgot to tell you all the time but if you want to see Harmony's new haircut you can click the link on my profile!**_** Until next time. Bye ~xXx~**


	24. Going Back

**Hi peeps. So I just saw Marley & Me and god that was such a sad movie. I cried my heart out. But when the movie ended I suddenly had a need for writing so here we go again. From now on i'm going to write towards the end. I'm running out of ideas for this story and some parts of my life i'm not going to put in this. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for the review Ash!**

* * *

Logan walked with his head down through Red Fountain. His hands were jammed into his pocket and with every step he took he barely lifted his feet. The one thing that he learned from months of searching Harmony was: You can't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. If you do you get slapped, kicked, pushed and tackled. Even though he didn't want to admit it to himself, Logan gave up. It was impossible to get Harmony back. And that wasn't even the worst part of it. The fact that he tried to convince her that he understood what she was going through sickened himself. He had absolutely no idea what she was going through. No one did. So feeding her all of those words were the worst thing he had ever done to her and he would never forgive himself.

Logan stopped walking and stared at the ground. How could he be so stupid? How could he be so selfish? Why didn't he accept the feelings he had a year ago, instead of keeping them locked inside? If he told Harmony his feelings a year ago, perhaps none of this would've happened. But there was no guarantee of that. Not at all. Maybe he had to accept the fact that Harmony was indeed lost forever and that no one could bring her back.

Logan lifted his head slowly up and stared out of a window. The only thing that caught his attention was a space filled with flowers. Pink, red, yellow and white flowers surrounded each other but in the middle there was a rose. It wasn't pink, red or yellow. It was a dead rose. The flower almost hit the ground and the stem could snap any second. Was it just a coincidence? Or did the rose represent his best friend?

Before Logan could even think of answer, his thoughts were interrupted by laughter. He knew that laughter. That horrible, boy-ish, asshole laughter. A laughter who didn't laugh with people but at people. Logan's head jerked to the right. His eyes were met by an awfull sight as Logan called it. Nick stood with two other boys at the end of the corridor. Standing either beside Nick the boys looked like body guards. As Logan stared at the three, a wave of anger washed over him. In his mind he fell down from the hit but on the outside he just stared with no emotion.

Nick finally noticed Logan staring at him. He nudged one of his friends with his elbow and they made their way towards him. As Nick came closer, Logan became even more angrier. Did he have the right to end this for once and all? Nick was taller than him, he was older than him and he wasn't alone. That was a fact. But was Nick stronger than Logan? That was still a doubt. From the outside he looked like something but Logan knew he was a coward. Nick approached him with his two friends and they laughed.

He swung his arm around Logan's shoulder and mocked, "Hello there."

Logan looked at the two boys that surrounded him. One with spiked platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes, the other one had like Nick black hair and brown eyes. Both of them had a stupid smirk spread acrossed their faces. Logan's attention shot back to Nick as he let go of him.

"Let me ask you a question," Nick began. For a second he looked back at his friends and they started to chuckle. Nick's attention turned back to Logan who still hadn't said a word. "How's your...friend doing? Have you seen Harmony lately?"

Logan narrowed his eyes as he kept staring into Nick's eyes. The three of them laughed but Nick shut them up quickly.

"If you see her, can you tell her that I would absolutely _love_ to meet up with her again?" Nick continued. Nick patted Logan on his shoulder and the three boys walked off while their laughter echoed through the corridor.

That was it. Something inside of Logan snapped. He couldn't let him walk like that. That was definitely not an option. Oh no, definitely not. No one in their minds had the right to talk about Harmony like that.

Logan turned around. Without thinking about his actions, he sprinted with full speed to the black haired boy that walked a couple feet away from him. Nick heard someone running behind him and turned around. Just in a split second he saw Logan before he tackled him onto the ground. Both Logan and Nick hit the ground. Logan quickly scrambled to his feet and sat on top of Nick. He started hitting him, pounding him on his nose and everywhere else he could reach. Nick's friends quickly took action and grabbed Logan's arms. They pulled him off Nick but quickly Logan fought himself out of their grips. He kicked the blonde haired one against a window and slammed the black haired one against the wall. Instantly he made his way back to the bleeding person on the ground, who was trying desperatly to get up. Logan kicked him once in his ribs to make him fall again. Nick clutched the side of his body before cringing around on the ground.

"You piece of shit," Logan panted as he pounded on Nick's face again. "You don't even deserve...to live!"

Nick raised his arms and tried to shield his face while Logan continued to hit him. Even though Logan was smaller than Nick he still had full control over him when he was furious. Logan got off him and kicked his nose. A crack was heard and an agonizing scream filled the corridor. Nick clutched his nose as the blood came rushing out of it. Logan didn't even care. He didn't feel pity at all. He just wanted him to feel more pain.

Before his friends could react again, Logan grabbed the blonde one and ran towards the black haired one. He spinned the blonde boy around and let go. The two boys hit their heads and collided on the ground. Slowly some doors opened in the corridor. A couple of students heard Nick's scream and came out of their rooms. They were greeted by a sight you didn't see every day, Logan beating the shit out of Nick.

Logan turned around. He didn't got a change to react. While he was busy with Nick's two friends Nick had the strength to get up. He swung his fist towards Logan and hit him fully on his jaw. Logan spinned a half circle before hitting the wall. Nick quickly rushed to the boy and grabbed his shoulders. Logan also took a hold of Nick's shoulders. Nick twisted them around and they stumbled towards the window. He grabbed Logan tighter and finally when they were close enough he banged him against the window. A crack was heard from behind Logan and for a second Logan lost his grip from the pain. Nick took this change. He walked a couple inches back before slamming Logan against the window again. Logan had to get out of this position. He knew it. But from the way he was hit against the window he lost his strength. The broken glass pierced throuh his clothes and finally the tips dug in his skin. Nick raised his fist back before swinging it back against Logan's face repeatedly. Logan looked at Nick. His worst injury was just a couple of gashes in his lip and cheek.

"Oh my god!" He heard a familiar voice.

In the corner of his eyes he saw Grace standing in front of his friends. Her hands covered her mouth and she stared in shock at her brother. The sight of his little sister somehow gave Logan strength. He raised his arms and grabbed Nick's throat. Slowly he dug his thumbs in his skin, cutting of his trachea. Nick gasped for air. He let Logan's shoulders go and stopped the attack. He grabbed Logan's wrist trying to cut of the connection. Logan on the other hand let go after a couple more seconds and instantly tackled Nick on the ground. Every student who were watching the two cheered the moment the two boys hit the ground. Logan started hitting him again. A couple fists on the nose before grabbing his hair and slamming his head on the ground. If people didn't knew what was going on it looked like Logan was going to kill Nick and for a moment Logan seriously did want to kill him.

"Go Logan! Hit him on the nose!" Adam cheered.

Grace angrily turned to him, "Shut up! This is my brother!"

"Come one Grace look at him, he's totally beating the shit out of Nick! You should be proud!" Adam laughed hysterically.

Grace grabbed the collar of Adam's blouse, "Proud? Why would I be proud?" she yelled furiously.

"Because Logan doesn't beat someone up unless he did something awfull." Adam managed to choke out while Grace still had a death grip on him. Grace let him go and Adam started wheezing for air.

"Your right." She spoke softly.

"I know." Adam panted.

Grace turned back to her brother. An evil smirk spread across her face and she started yelling, "Come on Logan! Kick the shit out of that little weasel!"

Her yelling went straight through her brother. He tilted his fist back as far as he could before letting it go with great speed. Logan hit Nick's nose with full force. Nick's head shot back and his eyes closed. He lost consciousness from the hit. As Logan kept repeating his actions he never noticed Nick stopped attacking him. Adam and Caleb rushed quickly towards their friend and pulled him off of the boy. Logan struggled to get out of their grip but by the help of Caleb's sister Logan calmed down.

"Lo, he's down! Calm down." Latisha repeated over and over to calm Logan down. Finally after some seconds Logan stopped wrestling and looked at Nick who still lay uconscious on the ground. He panted heavily and an awfull silence surrounded all of the students.

"What's going on here!"

All the students turned around when they heard that voice. Godatorta stood in shock behind them. He looked back and forth between the uconscious student and the student who still stood. Angrily he pushed his way through the crowd. He stopped in front of Logan and glared at him. Grace placed her hands on Logan's shoulder to calm him.

"Again you Hastings? Why do I always find you in a fight with Adler?" Godatorta took one last glance at Nick before grabbing Logan's shirt.

He roughly pulled the student close to his face and whispered furiously, "Do you even know what this little act of yours costed you, lad? A year detention or perhaps you'll get expelled. As for me I hope it's the last one. People like you do not belong here."

Godatorta heard a groan behind him. They all looked at the person who made the noises and noticed Nick regain consciousness. Godatorta dragged Logan with him as he walked to Nick. He pulled him roughly on his feet. He then walked off without a word, dragging the two students along with him.

**~With Harmony~**

Harmony trudged through the forest. Completely worn out from all the walking. It's been hours since she had her fight with Logan and threatened him. She never wanted to threat him but it was the only way that he would leave her alone. If he did come with her to Darcy she knew he was going to get killed and that was the last thing Harmony wanted. She couldn't bear losing him. But that didn't mean her feelings about him changed. She still loved him with all her heart. And that would never fade. Not in a million year. Slowly a small smile formed.

Harmony pushed some branches aside and took in the sight in front of her. Her smile faded away instantly. In front of her were buildings she knew, people she always saw and the formiliar streets she once walked across. Magix. Confused, Harmony looked around. Did she walk in circles the entire time?

"You have got..." Harmony breath softly. She twisted around a couple of times and slowly came to a stop. "to be kidding me."

She was indeed in Magix. How could that happen? She was an expert when it came to travelling. No wonder Logan found her that easily. Harmony placed her hands in front of her mouth and closed her eyes. She groaned frustrated before looking back at the forest. She looked up and back at Magix. Maybe this was a sign. Just maybe.

Harmony took a step towards Magix but stopped. She did miss her father a lot, that was for sure. And she had no idea where Darcy was so that didn't help. If she ever wanted her revenge this was not the option. But as far as revenge it looked bleak for that. But reuniting with her father and friends was good too right? Harmony rolled her eyes. She hated doubting herself.

She sat down on the ground and hid herself from sight behind some bushes. Her father missed her, her friends missed her, she missed them, it was clearly nice to go back but did she want that? Did she really want to see Riven with Rosalie again? No, definitely not. That little snob stealing her father from her and her mother. God how she hated Rosalie. Harmony looked down and noticed her scar just above her hip. She touched it and remembered what her father told her.

"_Your mother and I got in a fight once with some guys while she was pregnant of you. She got hit and apperantly you got a scar from it._"

All the things her father had done for her. She smiled sadly as she thought about how hard it must've been, raising her without any help. This wasn't fair for him. How could she do this to him? Harmony stood up and frowned. Where did these feelings come from? Did she feel guilty? Harmony looked up and thought about everything.

* * *

Harmony ran up the stairs from the apartment. She pounded on the door and didn't stop. Inside she could hear someone mumbling something and it got louder every second. Finally she could hear the person yell.

"I'm coming!"

A few seconds later the door in front of her opened and she was greeted by a shocked Riven. Harmony and Riven stared at each other for just some seconds.

"Dad." Harmony breathed and she jumped in his arms. Still in shock Riven didn't respond but a voice in his head snapped him out of it all. He wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her tightly. This was truely a miracle.

* * *

**Pfft. I'm getting pretty pissed off about this chapter. I've been working on this one for about 2/3 days and I can't get it any better! And it isn't even that long! Also, i'm getting bored with this story and my other story so i'm going to add like 3/4 more chapters so I can wrap this up. I just want to write 'Eternal Snow'. Even though I didn't like it, I hope you did (probably not but this is the best as I can get it) Cya ~xXx~**


End file.
